


For You, I’d Do Anything

by Lorele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Kei’s kids call him mom, Kids, KuroTsuki Kids, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Romance, angst with happy ending, i dont consider myself a funny person so..., is it funny? Idk, let me just make it up with more angst hehehe, separated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorele/pseuds/Lorele
Summary: Kuroo didn’t want to leave, but he had no choice. He was threatened. He left believing that it was the best for Kei.Tsukishima didn’t want to leave, but he gave him no choice. He had someone to protect. He left believing that it was the best for their future.Four years later, Kuroo meets two kids with the same kind of bedhead as his.“I never thought the day would come when I will meet people with the same hair style as me.”“Uhh, mister? Our hair is significantly better than yours, excuse you.”“Yeah, at least we’ve heard of combs, unlike some people.”“You kids are mean.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Mild Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 380
Kudos: 794





	1. Kuroo’s Return

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey!! I’m back with a new multi-chaptered fic! This is in all honesty, my first multi-chaptered fic, and not just a one-shot that I broke down HAHAHAHA. 
> 
> Anyway, this will be updated whenever I have the time, and I hope that I can finish it (wish me luck, cause I’m gonna need a lot of it). I’m just writing this for leisure, but if you like it, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment below.
> 
> As always, enjoy reading~!!

“Bro!! I thought I’d never see you again!” Bokuto said as he hugged Kuroo who just stepped out of the arrival gate.

“You know it will take more than going abroad for you to lose me bro,” Kuroo chuckled as he patted Bokuto’s back. Bokuto pulled back form the hug and gave Kuroo a look that says he’s about to cry.

“Bro...”

“Bro...”

The two friends looked at each other with such longing and affection that they were starting to get the attention of the on-lookers.

“Welcome back, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said from beside Bokuto, making the two bros separate.

Kuroo looked towards Akaashi and grinned wildly while staring at his neck.

“Yo Akaashi, congrats on getting bonded to this knucklehead!” Kuroo said while draping an arm around Bokuto, who has the brightest smile on his face.

“Thanks.”

“No regrets?” Kuroo teased.

“A lot actually,” Akaashi answered. 

Bokuto squawked. “Keiji!! That’s not what you said when we bonded!”

Akaashi smiled at his mate’s tantrums before cupping his cheek. “I’m just teasing, Koutarou.”

“Enough of the flirting love birds,” Kuroo said, loving the way they both glared at him for interrupting.

“Like you’re one to talk, where’s your fiancée?” Bokuto asked as he looked around.

“She’ll be here in a minute.” Kuroo looked around as well to find the woman in question. He spotted her pulling her own suitcase out of the arrival gate. “Oh, there she is!” 

A woman with long black hair walked towards them with a gentle smile on her face. She removed the sun glasses she was wearing before extending her hand towards the two men her fiancé was talking to. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Shimizu Kiyoko.” 

Bokuto was too busy staring in shock at the beautiful woman in front of them, so Akaashi took the initiative and shook hands with her first. 

“Hello, I’m Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo’s friend and Bokuto’s mate.”

Akaashi nudged his mate in the ribs as subtly as he can, making the owl-like man wince before also offering his hand with a bright smile.

“Hey, hey, hey!! Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo’s best friend and Akaashi’s mate.” He said as he shook her hand rather vigorously, earning him a chuckle from Kiyoko. “You really are beautiful, just as the media says! Though for me, Akaashi’s the most beautiful person in the world, no offense.”

Akaashi blushed and looked away, thoroughly embarrassed by his mate’s words. Kuroo could only laugh at his best friend’s unsubtle boasting of his mate.

“None taken,” Kiyoko said with a gentle smile.

“Anyway, we should all probably head out now. Akaashi, did you guys bring my car?” Kuroo asked as they all walked out of the airport.

“Yep, its parked right next to ours.” He said while gesturing his head to a sleek black car. 

Kuroo loaded his and Kiyoko’s stuff in the trunk before facing his two friends. 

“Want to head over to my house to catch up? We can order pizza with extra pepperoni,” he said, which immediately got Bokuto’s attention.

“Let’s go Keiji! Free pizza!” Bokuto said, whooping as he raced for his gray car’s driver seat. Akaashi only chuckled before following him and opening the shotgun seat’s door and climbing in. Before he closed the door though, he turned his head around to face Kuroo.

“For the delivery guy’s sake, order lots of pizza in one order so he doesn’t have to go back and forth. Koutaro hasn’t had lunch yet.”

Kuroo laughed and gave a “sure!” before hopping in his own car, along with Kiyoko following him and sitting on the shotgun seat. As he was driving though, he noticed Kiyoko smiling while tapping away on her phone.

“Is that Tanaka?” He asked.

“Yeah, he’ll come by later tonight. You don’t mind, right?” Kiyoko said as she tucked her phone in her purse.

“Not at all, you can have fun with your boyfriend all you want.”

Kiyoko immediately glared at him.

“Be quiet, no one is supposed to know about him yet.”

Kuroo raised both of his arms as if he was giving something up, but a teasing grin was plastered on his face.

“Fine, I’ll shut up,” he said. “For now.”

Kiyoko only rolled her eyes and chuckled, already used to the guy’s teasing. They have been engaged for nearly four years now.

As Kuroo drove down the familiar streets of Tokyo, he reminisced about his days here. When he was still attending university here, when he was lounging in cafes, when he was studying in the library and going to play volleyball with his high school friends on the local park or university gym. He missed those leisurely times. He missed his friends and teammates too. But most of all, he missed a certain blonde with a tongue that can spit fire and glasses that he sometimes hides under when he’s embarrassed. 

He didn’t realize he was beginning to pant until Kiyoko gently placed a hand on his arm.

“Kuroo, breathe.” She reminded. Kuroo followed and took deep breaths and tried to focus on driving again. That was dangerous.

“You were thinking about him again, huh,” Kiyoko said. She wasn’t even questioning him, she knows she was stating a fact.

“...yeah,” Kuroo mumbled.

“Don’t worry, after our plan succeeds, you can go get him again.”

“I just hope I’m not too late.”

Kiyoko remained silent. She didn’t know what to say to that. It had been four years. Kuroo understood, he knew what he was hoping for was somewhat unrealistic, scratch that, after what he did to him, he probably already has someone better than him by now. Someone who can actually fight for him.

Kuroo sighed and fought so hard to steady his breath. He was physically relieved to see his condominium building right across from him.

He parked the car, got out, grabbed their things from the trunk and waited for Akaashi and Bokuto to arrive. Not even a minute later, the mates arrived, helping them carry all their luggage to the highest floor of the building, where his penthouse was.

Kuroo grabbed his keys and reached for the handle, but was somewhat startled when he found out that it was already open. He looked at Bokuto and silently asked him why.

“Oh right, someone’s already in there. He said he was too lazy to pick you up from the airport and said he’d just wait for you here instead.” Bokuto grinned.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow to that, before the sound of tapping and swooshing could be heard from inside. He immediately knew who it was.

He extravagantly opened the door, effectively startling the person who was perched on the couch.

“Kenma! I missed you so much!” Kuroo ran to hug him, but was stopped when he felt a palm on his face. Kenma looked utterly disgusted with his failed attempt of physical affection.

“Don’t even think about it,” Kenma said before resuming his game.

“You’re as mean as ever,” Kuroo laughed, brushing off Kenma’s hand and opted for just patting his head.

“And you’re as flamboyant as ever,” Kenma said, not even looking up from the TV screen where his game was playing.

Kuroo chuckled and shook his head at his best friend’s remark. He never changed. 

Everyone slowly piled inside the penthouse. Akaashi and Bokuto sharing a love seat in the living room as they called for pizza delivery—well, more like Akaashi was doing the actual calling while Bokuto ranted endlessly about which pizza would be the best to order. Kenma remained seated on the center couch, ignoring everyone as he continued playing his game. Kiyoko came strolling in and immediately heads for the bedroom to the right of the living room.

“Kuroo, I’ll be taking the bedroom to the right,” she said from where she was inside the said bedroom. 

Kuroo who was just emerging from the bedroom to the left, having left his suitcase inside to deal with later, flopped on the arm chair next to Kenma before yelling a “sure” to Kiyoko.

“You’re not sharing a bedroom?” Akaashi asked quietly.

“What? You preserving your V card bro?” Bokuto paused. “Do you still even have that?”

Even Kenma, who was presumably ignoring everyone, paused his game and looked at his childhood friend, curious about his answer.

Kuroo was surprised by their reaction before remembering that he hasn’t told them what exactly his relationship with Kiyoko was. Kuroo straightened from his flopped down position on the armchair before clearing his throat.

“Actually, Kiyoko and I—“

“—We’re not exactly in love.” Kiyoko said as she emerged from her bedroom. “Sorry for the confusion.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Kuroo said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“Wait, what?” Bokuto exclaimed.

“I knew it,” Kenma muttered, not looking away from his game.

“I had a feeling it would be that,” Akaashi said as he placed a finger to his chin.

“So, I’m the only one who had no idea?” Bokuto whined.

Akaashi was quick to comfort him though, making the dual haired man pout less.

“The thing is, Kiyoko and I are arranged by our parents. They wanted us to get married for business reasons.” Kuroo explained.

“They still do that these days?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah, old traditional rich families do,” Kenma said, resuming his game, which he now continued on his phone with one earphone connected to his ear. His other ear was free to listen to Kuroo’s story. 

“Remember how my family runs a sports advertising and financing business?” There was a collective nod around the room. “Well, Kiyoko’s family runs a sports gear and clothing business. Our parents thought that it would be a great idea to merge our business by marrying their eldest alpha son to the other’s eldest alpha daughter.”

“Man, rich families are complicated.” Bokuto complained.

“And you agreed to it, Kuroo?” Kenma asked seriously.

Kuroo remained silent as he looked down. The mood suddenly took a turn and everyone felt the tense atmosphere. There was an unspoken elephant in the room.

Thankfully, Kiyoko came to the living room carrying glasses filled with tea. She placed the tray on the center of the coffee table and carefully handed everyone a glass before speaking.

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but Kuroo didn’t have a choice at that time.” Kiyoko said as she sat on the couch beside Kuroo.

“Why did you not have a choice? What about him?” Kenma asked without filter, still staring intently at the bed-headed man.

Kuroo visibly slumped in his seat at the mention of him. He clenched both of his hands in a fist in front of him and sighed. 

“My father threatened me, Kenma. He said he was going to force Kei out of university and drop his scholarship if I don’t agree to this engagement.”

“And you just let him get his way? What happened to Tsukishima? Did you tell him?” 

Kuroo fell silent and simply shook his head no. Kenma sighed, he actually abandoned his phone to have this conversation with Kuroo, but his friend’s answers were disappointing him.

“I had a feeling you didn’t tell him what actually happened.” Kenma said before picking up his phone again, this time plugging in both of his earphones in his ears.

A few seconds of tense silence later, Bokuto carefully raised his hand, garnering everyone’s attention.

“So you’re telling me that Tsukki didn’t know anything about this? About the decisions you made and why you went abroad?” Bokuto said, uncharacteristically serious.

“As I said, I didn’t have a choice bro. If Kei found out that my father threatened me using his scholarship, he would forfeit his scholarship so my father doesn’t have a leverage over me. I can’t let that happen, bro.”

“So what did you do? Are you telling me you gave him up for his sake? Did you even think to ask him for his opinion on this? He is involved too, you know?”

“I didn’t want to talk to him about it because it would jeopardize his life and his studies. I didn’t want to involve him more than he already is.” Kuroo said. “My father is a strict and dangerous man, I’m afraid of what he might do to Kei if I don’t obey him.” Kuroo said weakly, sadness evident in his hazel eyes.

Bokuto suddenly got up from his seat and took a few steady steps. When he got to Kuroo, he pulled the man up using the collar of his shirt and glared.

“Don’t give me that crap, Kuroo. Tsukki was like a son to me, right after Hinata. I care about him and if you hurt him, even if you are my best bro, I won’t spare you.” Bokuto spat. “So tell it to me straight, did you hurt him or not?”

Kuroo bowed his head to the side before whispering, “I’m sorry.”

Without warning, Bokuto punched Kuroo in the gut, making him fall back in the armchair clutching his stomach. Kiyoko and Akaashi were quick to respond. Akaashi pulled Bokuto away while Kiyoko went to tend to Kuroo’s most probably bruised stomach.

“That’s for hurting him.” Bokuto said as he flicked his wrist.

“Yeah, I deserved that.” Kuroo said, wincing in pain.

“I am curious though, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said as he looked at Kuroo threateningly from Bokuto’s side. “What exactly did you do to Tsukishima before you left?”

Kuroo grimaced.

“You’ll probably want to punch me too, Akaashi after you hear this story.” 

Akaashi huffed before responding. “Be thankful I’m preserving my punch for AFTER I hear your explanation.”

Kuroo chuckled weakly, before sitting back on the chair. He thanked Kiyoko for the ice pack which he placed on his bruised stomach.

“Take a seat guys, and feel free to reprimand and beat me after you hear this. You’ll probably be angry at me and I deserve everything that you will do and say to me—“

“JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!” Three voices yelled causing Kuroo to flinch. Even Kenma has turned his phone off now and gave his best friend his attention.

“Okay okay, geez, so here’s what happened...”

~*~

  
  


_ Kuroo opened the door of Tsukishima’s apartment and wearily went inside. As soon as the front door closed, he heard Tsukishima’s voice saying, “Welcome home” from the kitchen. _

_ He trudged towards the kitchen and looked at Tsukishima from behind, memorizing every curve and angle of his body. After all, this might probably be the last time he’ll see him. _

_ Kuroo stayed by the archway of the kitchen, unmoving for what felt like hours,but in reality, it was just for a few seconds. Tsukishima turned around, wondering why the other was so quiet. He flinched when he saw Kuroo just a few feet away from him, staring at him. He didn’t expect the other to be so close to him because of how quiet he is. _

_ “Is something wrong, Tetsu?” Tsukishima asked as he removed his apron and hung it on a hook. _

_ “I have to tell you something,” Kuroo said in a serious voice. Tsukishima visibly froze before looking at Kuroo from over his glasses with a subtly concealed worried expression. He looked a bit scared in Kuroo’s opinion, but he didn’t think much of it. _

_ “I-is that so...? Funny, I have something to tell you too.” Tsukishima said as he adjusted his glasses and looked to the side, a nervous habit of his, Kuroo noted mentally. _

_ “Let’s break up, Tsukishima.” _

_ At that moment, everything was still. It felt like time had stopped for both of them, neither moved. Even the sounds of breaths couldn’t be heard, but that’s probably because neither of them was breathing. Tsukishima was the first to exhale, albeit shakily, as he turned to look at Kuroo with a pained expression. _

_ “Why...?” Tsukishima asked. _

_ Kuroo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to look unbothered and exhausted to hide the utter pain and anguish he was truly feeling.  _

_ “I cheated on you.” _

_ That sentence absolutely broke the dam. Kuroo saw tears spill continuously from Tsukishima’s eyes. Tsukishima hasn’t moved from his standing position, and he remained frozen as tears fell to his cheeks. Kuroo so desperately wanted to kiss those tears away and whisper a thousand apologies to him for lying, but he he had to be strong. He was doing this for his moonshine’s sake. _

_ Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Tsukishima moved. He stumbled back, trying to get away from Kuroo as much as he can until he bumped into his table, which he clutched to support his weight. When Kuroo saw him break like that in front of him, it almost made him undo his actions and decisions—almost. _

_ Tsukishima looked down, refusing to stare at Kuroo in the eye for a second longer. He mumbled something under his breath, but it was too quiet for Kuroo to hear.  _

_ “Speak up, Tsukishima. I can’t hear you. I’ve always hated how you mumble like that.” Kuroo lied once again through his teeth. That wasn’t true. His moonshine’s mumbling was adorable to him, but he had to hold back that fact and spit out nothing but hateful words instead for his plan towork. _

_ “Is that so...” Tsukishima said clearly from his frazzled form by the table. He stood up clearly and chuckles darkly despite the relentless tears that spill from his golden orbs. He looked up at Kuroo and sneered at him. “I said LEAVE, KUROO!”  _

_ Kuroo flinched. He has never heard Tsukishima shout like that, with so much hatred and poison in his voice as he spat his name. Kuroo straightened up from leaning against the archway before turning around, letting Tsukishima stare at his back. _

_ “You don’t have to tell me twice,” he said before leaving through the front door, forcing himself to not look back when he heard a heart-wrenching sob just before he closed the front door shut.  _

_ After that, he ran. He ran and ran until his legs gave out. He made it to the abandoned park in the neighborhood where he broke down, collapsed in one of the domes made for children to play in, and sobbed his heart out.  _

~*~

“You’ve done a lot of stupid things in your life Kuro, but this is by far the STUPIDEST thing you have ever done.” Kenma said before plugging his earphones in his ears once again and turning his back on his best friend.

Bokuto was cracking his knuckles from his seat in front of Kuroo. “Bro, let me punch you one more time. You not only broke his heart, but you also LIED to him?” 

However, before Bokuto could even stand up from his seat to once again knock some sense into his best bro, Akaashi beat him to it, already speed walking across the room before back handedly slapping Kuroo with a resounding smack. “Do you know how painful it is to feel the betrayal of being cheated on? Lie or not, Tsukishima didn’t deserve to hear that, especially not from you, the one he trusted and loved the most.”

Kuroo stayed quiet as he rubbed a cold palm on his reddened cheek. He indeed regretted saying that and lying to Tsukishima about it. He, no doubt, shattered the younger’s trust he spent years to build and cultivate with just one sentence.

“Did you know about this?” Bokuto asked Kiyoko, who remained as quiet as she can throughout this whole ordeal.

“He only told me about it after we arrived in America. I didn’t know he planned to break up with Tsukishima nor use cheating as an excuse to break up with him. But don’t worry, I was as livid as you when I heard about it.” Kiyoko explained calmly from her seat. “But what he forgot to mention was that he was again threatened by his father to break up with Tsukishima. At first, he didn’t plan to break up with him. We actually planned to just hide our significant others and date in secret until it is safe enough to reveal them, however, for some reason his father suddenly texted him demanding to break up. Kuroo, again, had no choice but to obey his father, thinking that he was protecting Tsukishima by doing so.” Kiyoko then faced Kuroo, “Although, as I’ve said before, what he did and said was indeed too much and way out of line.”

“I know and I deeply regret what I said,” Kuroo said as he sat slumped in his armchair, nursing both his aching stomach and cheek.

“I still want to get some more punches in,” Bokuto said as he glared.

“Be my guest,” Kuroo said as he spread his arms open, welcoming any sort of beating to come his way. 

“Punch him for me too, Bokuto,” Kenma said from his spot in the center couch.

“Gladly,” Bokuto said as he stood up. Kuroo only gulped and closed his eyes, waiting for the beating that—never came, since the doorbell suddenly rang.

“You’re saved this time,” Bokuto said as he walked past Kuroo and headed for the front door. He opened it to reveal a pizza delivery guy and another man with a tough look standing behind him. 

“Pizza delivery for, Akaashi Keiji?” The delivery guy asked as he read the receipt. 

“Yep,” Bokuto answered in place of his mate. 

“Here are your 2 boxes of pepperoni pizza, 2 boxes of ham and cheese pizza, 3orders of garlic sticks, and 5 sodas. Is your order complete, sir?” The guy asked as he handed Bokuto the items. 

“Yep, thanks.” Bokuto smiled as he gave the man the payment. After the delivery guy left, he turned his attention to the other man standing by the front door.

“This is Kuroo Tetsurou’s penthouse, right city boy?” The man asked as he put on a tough face.

Bokuto raised an eyebrow at him before answering, “Yeah, and you are?” 

“I’m Tanaka Ryunosuke, Kiyoko’s—“ the man, Tanaka, was interrupted when Kiyoko suddenly appeared at the hallway and hurriedly ushered him inside.

“Ryu! You’re not supposed to say that in public! Come inside first,” Kiyoko said as she pulled him along.

“Kiyo-chan~!” Tanaka said as he obediently followed Kiyoko, changing his tough expression into that of a dopey puppy.

Bokuto stood bewildered at the door before shrugging the events off as he properly closed the front door. He walked inside and headed straight for the living room, where he dumped all of the food he got on the coffee table. Thankfully, Akaashi has already cleared the table before Bokuto placed the orders.

The guests stared at the newcomer who was busy admiring Kiyoko to notice their stares. Fortunately, the guests didn’t have to wait too long for their curiosities to be satiated. Kiyoko cleared her throat before starting the introductions.

“Everyone, meet Tanaka Ryunosuke, my boyfriend and significant other. Ryu, meet Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kenma, Kuroo’s friends.”

“Hey city boys! As long as none of you have a crush on Kiyoko, you’re all good pals to me,” Tanaka said as he grinned.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Tanaka. Akaashi and Bokuto are already bonded and Kenma already has his eyes on someone else.” Kuroo explained from his spot.

“That’s great then!” Tanaka said before noticing Kuroo’s bruises and slumped form. “Woah, what happened to you, Kuroo?” 

“I got what I deserve after what I did to Kei,” Kuroo stated.

Suddenly, Tanaka had a dark shadow on his face, “Oh, that.”

“You knew too?” Bokuto asked.

“I heard all about it after he told Kiyo. I have to say, you guys are the third to beat him up—“ Tanaka said before facing Kuroo, “—which says a lot about what you did since every person who heard what happened wanted to beat you up.”

Kuroo only grunted as a response.

“Third?” Akaashi asked.

“Kiyo slapped him first, then I punched him when he told me.” Tanaka explained. Akaashi just gave a silent “Oh” to show that he understood.

“Since you’ve already had plenty of beatings, I won’t beat you anymore, but I hope you learned your lesson.” Bokuto said as he stood in front of Kuroo with his arms crossed.

“Believe me, bro. The moment I saw Kei cry was the moment I learned my lesson, though back then it was already too late to take it back. The damage was already done.” Kuroo answered solemnly.

Kiyoko suddenly clapped to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, since everybody here is now aware of what happened and what the current situation is, we need your help.”

“Help with what?” Akaashi asked.

“I’m glad you asked.” Kiyoko smiled as she sat straight in her seat. “We have a plan to sabotage our own wedding and engagement plans.”

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma all stared at each other before looking back at the only woman in the room.

Bokuto grinned as he rubbed his palms together. “Oooh, this is gonna be good.”


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is revealed and Tsukishima struggles with a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two!! I hope you like it!!

“So let me get this straight, you want OUR help to sabotage your engagement?” Bokuto asked.

“Yes,” Kiyoko curtly responded.

“Okay, how can we help?” Akaashi asked.

“Akaashi-san, you’re an editor, right?” Kiyoko asked.

“Akaashi is fine, and yes, I am.”

Kiyoko nodded before facing Bokuto. “And Bokuto-san, you’re a professional volleyball player, correct?”

“Yep! One of the best!” Bokuto proudly said as he puffed his chest. Kiyoko chuckled before facing the last guest.

“And Kenma-san is a pro-gamer and youtuber, am I right?”

Kenma just nodded, acknowledging the statement.

“Let me explain the plan first.” Kiyoko smiled as she clasped her hands. “We actually came back home since our parents are planning to announce our upcoming wedding and succession of the business to our family members, some stakeholders, and a few sponsors of our businesses on the day of my 25th birthday next week. It’s a family tradition, both Kuroo’s and I, that when an heir turns 25 they officially, legally, and irrevocably become head of their families and businesses. Kuroo is already 25 and legally the head of his family now, but since we are still engaged and the engagement was settled prior to him being the head, he still can’t get out of it. So, it’s up to me, once I have the authority of being the head of my family, to break our engagement. Plus my family is more lenient than his, so I don’t think I’ll be punished too badly.”

“Also, by the time our plan happens, you’ll already be head, right? So our parents can’t do anything about it.” Kuroo asked while he smirked at the thought of their plan.

“Exactly,” Kiyoko said with a matching smirk.

“How exactly do you plan on breaking the engagement?” Akaashi asked from his seat, listening carefully to the plan.

“I plan to announce something very different from what our parents are going to announce.” Kiyoko said before dipping her hand in her pocket and taking something out. She placed the object on her left ring finger before grabbing Tanaka’s left hand with hers, showing off their matching silver bands. “We’re married.” Kiyoko said with a gentle smile, while Tanaka was grinning from ear to ear whispering “I still can’t believe it...”

“What?!” Four men exclaimed.

“Kuroo, why are YOU surprised?” Kenma asked as he gave his friend a questioning glance.

“That’s cause I never knew!” Kuroo said before looking at the married couple beside him. “When did this happen?” 

“A few days ago, back in America. Remember when Ryu visited me for a bit since he had business there? It was a spur of the moment decision. We went to the nearest place where we can get a marriage certificate, signed it, placed both of our names in our family registries, though I did mine secretly, and now we’re married.” Kiyoko explained.

“We planned on telling you about it soon, Kuroo, but with the hectic plan and the packing up you both had to do, we decided to wait and tell you as soon as we can, which is right now.” Tanaka grinned sheepishly.

Kuroo stood up from his seat and hugged the couple. “Congrats, you two! I really am happy for you! Though I want you to invite me if you decide to hold a wedding ceremony, okay?”

“Of course, dude!” Tanaka said while Kiyoko just nodded happily.

There was a collective “congratulations” directed at the couple before the conversation was steered back to the original topic.

“So, when does our help enter the plan?” Bokuto asked while scratching his head.

“Supposedly, only family members and businessmen are invited, but...” Kiyoko said, looking at the three guests, seeing if they will catch her drift.

“—You want us to use our connections to help you broadcast and spread the news of your marriage to a wider audience, right?” Akaashi caught on.

“Yes, if it’s not too much to ask.” Kiyoko said.

“What’ll that do?” Bokuto asked.

“It’ll give us a leverage, bro. If a lot of people knew about this marriage between Ryu and Kiyoko, the less our families can do about it. After all, it would take a lot of money, resources, and time to quell an entire mass of people from spreading or knowing the news.” Kuroo explained, to which Bokuto just gave a humm of understanding.

“I’m fine with it. I’ll do a live broadcast of the announcement on my youtube channel when I attend the ceremony.” Kenma said, not looking up from his game.

“Thanks, kitten.” Kuroo said as he smiled. Kenma just hummed in return.

“I’ll also call some paparazzis and news tabloid I know to come to the event and write about the announcement,” Akaashi said from his spot on the love seat. Kuroo thanked him with a grateful smile.

“Then I’ll post the whole thing on my manypublic social media accounts. Finally I can use those accounts for something other than memes and volleyball related things,” Bokuto said, laughing when he remembered the random nonsense he sometimes posts on his accounts. He doesn’t even know why he has such a big number of followers.

“Thanks, bro!” Kuroo said as he stood up and gave Bokuto a ‘bro hug’ as they like to call it. 

Afterwards, Kuroo returned to his seat, clasped his hands into a fist in front of him, and placed his chin on top of it. The jovial atmosphere suddenly turned serious once again.

“Now, on to the other plan.” Kuroo stated.

“There’s ANOTHER plan?” Bokuto said exasperatedly. 

“Yeah, the Operation: Find Kei plan.”

“I was wondering when you’ll bring that up.” Kenma muttered from his seat.

~*~

Tsukishima was preparing dinner in his kitchen when the front door suddenly rang. He wiped his hands off an a nearby rag and hung his apron on a hook. Walking towards the front door, he can already hear the padded footsteps and squealing from the other side. He shook his head fondly. The kids must’ve had fun.

He opened the door and greeted his guests with a smile.

“Tadashi, thanks for taking care of the twins.” Tsukishima told his best friend.

“Anytime, Tsukki! Plus they help Hitoka and I gain experience for the future.” Yamaguchi said as he stepped inside the apartment, the kids already running off inside.

“Hideaki! Hideyoshi! Don’t run or you’ll trip!” Tsukishima said loudly causing the twins to stop and yell a harmonious “Okay, mom!”

The two walked quietly for a few seconds, before running off again when they thought their mom couldn’t hear them anymore.

“They’re such innocent little angels,” Yamaguchi said before flopping down on Tsukishima’s couch.

“Angels? More like spawns from down below,” Tsukishima snidely commented as he fixed the shoes that the boys haphazardly took off, but he couldn’t hide the fond expression and shake of his head. Of course, Yamaguchi caught that and decided to call him out on it.

“Aww, does the brave and mighty Tsukki not curse anymore? Parenthood really did mellow you out,” Yamaguchi teased.

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Tsukki said with a playful smile.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said in a sing-song voice, sporting a playful smile of his own.

A few moments later, the twins came down from their room, each of them holding their own dinosaur plushies. Hideaki, the older twin with a blonde semi-tamed bedhead, was clutching his favorite Troodon, while Hideyoshi, the younger twin with a jet black also semi-tamed bedhead, was clutching his favorite Spinosaurus. A cute tiny rumbling sound alerted Tsukishima that his boys were in the room and that they were both hungry.

“Mom, I’m hungry,” Yoshi said as he rubbed his stomach, where the rumbling sound most probably came from.

“What’s for dinner?” Aki said, as he walked towards Tsukishima and spread his arms out to be held. Tsukishima immediately took the little boy in his arms and patted his back.

“Your favorite, hamburger steak,” Tsukishima answered. A cheerful “yay” was heard from both of the boys. Yoshi was already running towards the kitchen, and Aki was already pulling Tsukishima’s neck and silently asking that they should go to the kitchen now too.

“Need some help, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi inquired as he stood up, already knowing what the answer was.

“I’d appreciate that,” Tsukishima answered before heading towards the kitchen along with Aki.

The two men sat the boys down in their high chairs before starting the preparations for dinner. Yamaguchi put bibs on the two kids, since they are still messy eaters and gave them their kiddie chopsticks, so they can practice. Tsukishima on the other hand, was plating the kids’ food. He noticed that the kids ate more when their food looks pretty, not that they needed more motivation to finish their favorite meal. It also became Tsukishima’s hobby to research more recipes and look for more ways to make the kids’ meals tastier and prettier.

Finally, the kids have their meals in front of them. Just as they were about to dig in, Tsukishima said, “Wait..? What do we say before every meal?”

“Ittadakimasu!”

“Ittadakimasu!” 

The twins said simultaneously before eating. Bits of meat and rice were all over the table and the kids’ mouths but Tsukishima was smiling fondly while looking at his sons. If he told himself a few years ago that he would one day smile as he looked at his sons’ messy eating habits, his younger self would probably call him delusional. Though for the Tsukishima now, he would never trade the hundred messy bibs and the never-ending times of cleaning up for anything in the world.

“Oh right, they might ask you something later,” Yamaguchi said as he too looked at the twins with fondness in his eyes, which became a bit worried and sad when he looked at his best friend.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked.

“There was this kid in the park with his parents. He was called by his father and when he told the twins that, they didn’t know what a father was. So, the boy made fun of the twins for not knowing what the word means,” Yamaguchi explained.

Tsukishima’s fond smile disappeared and was replaced with shock, which then turned to regret and self-disappointment.

“It’s all my fau—“

“Tsukki, I didn’t tell you this so you could blame yourself. I told you so that you won’t be shocked later and can have more time to prepare your answer,” Yamaguchi said as he looked at Tsukishima straight in the eye. Tsukishima had to look away from the intensity of it. 

“Okay...” Tsukishima said as he stood up and began cleaning the kids’ plates. Yamaguchi wiped off the boys’ mouths before taking them out of their seats. The boys ran off as soon as they were full and free, probably planning on playing with their collection of dinosaur plushies.

“...I knew that one day I would have to explain that to them.” Tsukishima said silently as he did the dishes. 

“Sadly, that day came sooner than you thought, huh?” Yamaguchi said as he leaned on the counter next to Tsukishima.

“Way too soon,” Tsukishima responded.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Yamaguchi’s phone suddenly beeped. 

“Ah, it’s Hitoka, guess I have to go home now,” Yamaguchi stated as he casually stood from his leaning position. Tsukishima just finished the dishes so he walked Yamaguchi to the front hall.

“Tell Yachi— Oh right, she’s a Yamaguchi now— Tell Hitoka-chan that I said hi.” Tsukishima said as he watched the freckled man put his shoes on.

“Will do,” Yamaguchi said as he opened the door. “By the way, Tsukki?”

“Yes?”

“Parenthood might have mellowed you out, but I believe you’re still as strong as the day I first met you.”

Tsukishima smiled.

“Thanks, Tadashi.”

“Anytime, Tsukki. See ya!” Yamaguchi said before finally closing the door.

Tsukishima sighed. Now, to think of an answer to the twins’ question. Knowing his boys, they probably won’t forget about it until their curiosity is satisfied so there’s no escaping this one.

“ _They are so much like their father in that aspect,_ ” Tsukishima thought before vigorously shaking his head.  “ _You can’t think like that Kei. Keep him out of your mind. It’s for the kids’ safety._ ”

Tsukishima cleaned up the kitchen and tidied up the living room before going to the kids’ room to give them a bath.

“Kids, bath time!!” Tsukishima called from his spot in the doorway. He immediately went inside, closed the door, and locked it, effectively sealing off the twins’ only escape route.

“No! No baths!” Aki said from his spot on the ground as he crossed his arms and refused to move.

“I don’t wanna take a bath!” Yoshi said as he stood far away from the door of the kids’ bathroom.

“Why are you guys so afraid of water? Don’t you want to be clean and smell good?” Tsukishima asked as he walked off to fill the bath tub with warm water. 

“Yoshi, run!” Aki suddenly yelled as soon as Tsukishima was inside of the bathroom.

Yoshi ran as fast as he could towards the door of the bedroom followed close behind by Aki. However, when the kids got to the door they couldn’t open it. Tsukishima watched them struggle from the doorway of the bathroom with a smirk on his face. He knew his kids would do this.

“Wait! Just turn the tiny knob! I saw Uncle Dashi do it once to a door with the same handle and the locked door opened!” Yoshi said. Tsukishima was surprised by his son’s observant behavior. He was both proud, because his son was smart enough to connect the dots, and worried because his son was about to open the door. If that door opened all hell will break loose.

Before Tsukishima could say anything though, the door was already opened and the twins dashed off in two different directions. Tsukishima sighed but he wasn’t surprised. Bath times with the kids always ended up taking way too long when they didn’t want to.

Thankfully, Tsukishima knew his kids pretty well. Since Hideaki liked cool places, he bet that he would be hiding in the closet in his own room, since that was the only other place aside from the kids room that was air conditioned plus, he often hid in the closet when he’s there. Also, since Hideyoshi wasn’t exactly a patient kid, he won’t stay in his hiding place for too long and would come looking either for him or his brother in a few minutes. So, making the wise decision, Tsukishima headed to his bedroom first.

He headed straight for his closet and stayed by the door.

“Hideaki, I know you’re in there,” Tsukishima said as he knocked on the closet door, but he was met with silence. “Okay, I’ll give you five seconds to come out on your own.” 

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

There was still nothing. Tsukishima was beginning to worry. “Hideaki? I’m going to open this now okay?” Tsukishima said as he carefully opened the closet door. It was empty. 

He was about to get out of the room to look for other places his son could be when he heard a giggle from under his bed. Sighing in relief, he crouched down and saw his son hiding there. 

“Can you come out for me now?” Tsukishima said as he spread his arms wide. Hideaki grinned and crawled out of his hiding spot and dove right in his mother’s arms. 

Tsukishima giggled and bopped Aki’s nose, “You are getting way too good at this.”

“Hehe, I win!!” Aki said as he hugged Tsukishima’s neck.

“You sure did,” Tsukishima said as he walked off towards the bathroom. With all the energy from hiding and with his mood lifted up, Aki didn’t fuss as Tsukishima gave him a bath. Just as he was about to let Aki play a bit in the water to go get his brother, the door to the bathroom opened and another child came walking in.

“Mom, I’m tired. I want to go to sleep now.” Yoshi said from the doorway as he rubbed his eyes. 

Tsukishima giggled at his son’s antics before spreading his arms wide to hug his son. Yoshi didn’t refuse the offer and immediately ran to hug Tsukishima.

“You were so good at hiding! I couldn’t even find you!” Tsukishima praised him.

Yoshi giggled in his hold before pushing off slightly to look in his eyes.

“I was hiding behind the couch in the living room,” Yoshi said happily before clamping a hand to his mouth. “Oh no, now you know where I hide. I’ll have to find another hiding spot.”

Tsukishima giggled. “How about you look for one tomorrow, okay? For now, let’s take a bath first then sleep.”

Yoshi, feeling happy with his accomplishment and elated with the thought of bedtime, also didn’t fuss when Tsukishima bathed him. 

With the twins freshly out of the bath and ready for bedtime, Tsukishima was tucking them both in the bed the kids shared. The bed was fairly large since the kids moved around a lot and it also had wooden barricades so that they won’t fall off. Tsukishima was between the two kids as he patted them both to sleep. The kids already had their heads buried between their pillows—the cause of their bedheads—when Aki suddenly sprang up.

“Oh right, mom I have something to ask you.” Aki said. This got Yoshi’s attention, who also sprang up from Tsukishima’s other side.

“Oh that, yeah, we have something to ask you mom.”

Tsukishima sighed and smiled fondly at his boys. It’s now or never.

“What is it?” 

“What’s a father?” The twins asked simultaneously. 

Tsukishima gulped, but he tried to keep his expression as leveled as possible.

“He or she is someone who loves and takes very good care of their kids.”

“Is that someone like you, mom?” Yoshi asked.

“You can say that. Fathers are usually partnered with mothers. Together, they’re called parents.”

“Hmm, so if a father is a mother’s partner. Then do you have a partner, mom?” Aki asked.

“Does that mean we have a father, too?” Yoshi asked excitedly.

Tsukishima’s smile froze, but he had to say it.

“Of course you do, you both have the same father.”

“That’s so cool! Where is he? Or she?” Aki asked with stars in his eyes. Yoshi looked the same as they both expected for an answer. Tsukishima didn’t want to lie to his kids, since he knows they’ll find out when they’re older and he doesn’t want to set a bad example for his kids by lying. So he told them the truth, although it was downplayed a bit so the kids could understand.

“Your father is far away right now. He and I had a misunderstanding before you were born so now he lives somewhere else,” Tsukishima answered.

He looked at both of his sons faces. They were both frowning as they looked at him. Oh no, he might have broken their hearts. Suddenly, they both started crying.

“I’m sorry mommy, I won’t ask about him again,” Yoshi said between sobs.

“I’m sorry for making you cry, mommy. Please don’t cry,” Aki wailed as he continuously rubbed his tears away.

Tsukishima laid frozen in bed. He didn’t even know he shed a few tears as he told them that. He immediately wiped any traces of his tears off his face and smiled for his babies.

“Shh, it’s okay now. See? Mommy’s just fine,” Tsukishima said as he smiled at both of them. He grabbed a few tissues from the tissue box nearby and wiped the tears and snots away from their faces as the two kids settled down.

“I’ll sing your favorite lullaby, do you want that?” Tsukishima asked. The twins nodded and once again buried their heads under their pillows. Tsukishima smiled fondly before patting both of their backs as he sang.

_ You are my moonshine _

_ My only moonshine _

_ You make me happy _

_ When nights are gray _

_ You never know dear _

_ How much I love you _

_ Please don’t take _

_ My moonshine away _

That night, the twins slept with tears in their eyes and Tsukishima laid awake as he comforted both of his boys. He didn’t have the courage to leave his boys alone tonight nor did he have the courage to sleep alone and see their father in his dreams, which happened every time he thought of him. So he laid in bed, with his babies beside him, and also slept with tears in his eyes that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst at the end, and did you see how precious the twins are???
> 
> Must. Protecc. Uwu.
> 
> Also, if it’s not obvious enough, I revised the song You Are My Sunshine into something more fitting. What do you think? It was a last minute addition to the chapter HAHAHA.
> 
> If you liked this chapter please leave a kudos and a comment!! I would love to hear your thoughts about the twins! Thanks for reading!


	3. Mister Rooster Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally meets them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here!! The chapter you’ve all been waiting for!!
> 
> Special thanks to my proofreader blue_tree96 for editing this chapter for me.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Who wants to go to the mall today?” Tsukishima asked his kids, who were uncharacteristically quiet that morning. However, at the mention of the densely populated place that all kids loved, the twins bounced back to their jovial personalities.

“Me! I wanna go!” Yoshi exclaimed as he raised his hand.

“I wanna go too!” Aki said as he too, raised his hand.

Tsukishima clapped his hands in delight. “Great! We’ll eat breakfast first, then change before we go, okay?”

The twins pouted at that.

“Can’t we have breakfast at the mall?” Aki asked.

“We could but then the fluffy pancakes I made would go to waste...” Tsukishima said as he placed a finger to his chin, making it seem like he was thinking about it. He was faking it, of course, since he knew that once he said pancakes, his kids would fall for it hook, line, and sinker.

The kids’ pouts instantly turned into starry-eyed expressions.

“...with whipped cream?” Yoshi asked.

“Yep.” Tsukishima said, popping the “p” for emphasis.

“...and strawberries?” Aki quipped.

Tsukishima bent down in front of the boys and pinched their cheeks. “All the strawberries you want.”

“Yay!” The boys cheered as they raced towards the kitchen, already climbing in their highchairs and putting on their bibs themselves.

“Would you look at that! My boys are very good this morning. You both deserve a treat! How about I add a few chocolate chips to your pancakes?” Tsukishima said with a grin that got even wider when he saw the stars in his sons’ eyes literally transform to hearts.

“Yes please, mommy! We love you!!” The twins cheered happily from their seats.

“And I love you both too.” Tsukishima fondly said as he kissed both of their foreheads.

Tsukishima immediately went to work, plating the pancakes with lots of whipped cream, a handful of strawberries, and as much chocolate chips that he allowed his kids to have. He can’t risk them both getting a sugar rush, so he refrained from indulging them with too much sugar.

After a few minutes, the three plates of pancakes were finished. He placed a plate in front of each toddler before placing his own plate in the dining table and eating beside his kids. He chuckled affectionately as he watched them both gulp down their breakfast. It was amusing to know that his kids inherited his sweet tooth, because of that, he was excited to stroll around with them one day and try on different sweets and treats at cafes. He put that idea away in his mind and stored it for later. They will have to try that when they get older, and not as toddlers, when it would be too hard to control their sugar rush.

When the kids were done eating, he took them out of their high seats.

“Wash your faces and brush your teeth, afterwards, you can choose what outfit you want to wear today,” Tsukishima instructed.

“Okay, mom!” The twins said before dashing off towards their room.

Tsukishima sighed, relieved to see that their sadness was replaced with excitement now. He turned around and grabbed his apron and gloves before starting on the dishes. He needs to prepare a bit more for today’s trip, since the boys did have chocolate, the possibility of them having a sugar rush is present. 

“Things will go well... I hope.” 

Tsukishima paused.

“No, I’m not risking it. I’m gonna trust my gut. I’ll give the kids an ID card with my name and contact number on it.” He said as he took off his gloves and apron to make the said ID cards.

* * *

Kuroo woke up feeling refreshed today. It was a weekend and he just arrived yesterday, so he was completely free. He was about to get out of bed when he saw the texts on his phone from Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma. 

From: Bokubro

Sorry bro, none of the old Karasuno members in the volleyball league have any contact with Tsukishima.

From: Bokuto Keiji

I’ve searched the local news in Tokyo and Miyagi as well as the social media of his old teammates, but there was no trace. Sorry, Kuroo.

From: Kitten

I’ve asked Hinata, but he has no idea either. Do you want me to hire an investigator?

Kuroo almost choked on air when he read the last message. A private investigator? Why didn’t HE think of that? But wait, would that be an invasion of Kei’s privacy? 

He pondered the thought even as he stepped outside of his bedroom and went to the kitchen. He didn’t even notice Kiyoko sitting at the breakfast bar sipping on her morning coffee until she cleared her throat.

“Oh, Kiyoko, good morning.”

“Good morning, Kuroo-san.” she said before placing her cup down. “Why is your mind occupied so early in the morning?”

“I just received updates from Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kenma. They all didn’t have any idea, but Kenma suggested a private investigator. Would that be too much?” Kuroo asked for her opinion.

“Well, it depends. If you’re in a hurry, then by all means, go ahead. But if you’re not, then take your time. You’ll find him eventually. Also, no Kuroo-san, it’s not an invasion of privacy if you do decide to hire one. The only information they’ll commonly come across on their subject is mostly already public knowledge,” Kiyoko stated before gracefully taking a sip of her coffee.

“How did you know I was wondering that?” Kuroo asked, amused by her observational skills.

“It was practically written on your face and it was implied in your question,” she answered.

“Hmm, I guess we really have gotten closer.”

“Yes, we have.”

Kuroo turned to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee before continuing their conversation.

“Going back to the topic though, I’m kind of... scared to hire one.” Kuroo admitted. The sheer honesty from him surprised Kiyoko a bit, but she didn’t let it show on her face lest Kuroo might shy away from her. So, she remained cool as she responded.

“Why? Do you want me to hire an investigator for you?” She asked.

“No, it’s not that. I’m afraid of what they might find out...” Kuroo stated with a hint of melancholy.

“Oh...” Kiyoko hummed in thought. It had been four years and many things could happen within that span of time.

“What if he’s already moved on? What if he’s already found someone new?” Kuroo worried. He racked a hand through his hair as his brain went into overdrive thinking of all the possibilities that could have happened to Kei.

“What would you do if that really did happen?” Kiyoko asked. It was a very real possibility and she had to prepare him for it.

“Nothing.” Kuroo answered.

“What?” Kiyoko inquired, clearly confused.

“I’ll do nothing.” Kuroo repeated.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to ruin his life and happiness for a second time.”

Kiyoko was stunned into silence. “Oh Kuroo...”

“It might be a selfish reason, cause it’s mostly because of my guilt and regret of the past, but if that really was the case, I’ll let him go. He deserves someone better. He deserves someone who can fight for him, love him, and keep him by his side. He deserves someone who’s strong enough to never have the option to hurt him,” Kuroo stated as he nursed his cup of coffee in both of his hands.

A moment of silence enveloped the kitchen, before a sigh was heard and Kuroo turned to see Kiyoko shaking her head.

“If that’s what you think, then he’s never going to find anyone,” Kiyoko stated bluntly. This caught Kuroo’s attention.

“What you want for him is a person whose perfection is beyond human, but is that what he wants for himself?” Kiyoko stood up and deposited her empty cup in the sink before turning and leaving the kitchen. She was at the doorway when she decided to stop and face Kuroo once more. “Word of advice for the future Kuroo, don’t decide for him. He’s a grown adult, he can decide which path to take on his own.”

Kuroo stood frozen on his spot, absorbing her words. She was right. Maybe he was subconsciously putting Kei on a high pedestal. Maybe he was also expecting too much of himself. He can’t be as perfect as the person he wants for Kei, but did Kei even want a perfect person to begin with? He never thought to ask.

Kiyoko was already by the front door putting her shoes on when Kuroo snapped from his thoughts. 

“Wait, where are you going?” He asked.

“I’m going to Ryu’s place. If you get bored, I heard that there’s a mall nearby. Go shopping or something to clear your thoughts. Bye!” She said then she was out the door, leaving Kuroo alone with his thoughts once more.

~*~

To: Kitten

Hey, yeah sure, let’s hire a private investigator. Do you know anyone?

Kuroo typed and sent the message before taking a bite of his croissant. He was currently in a cafe inside the mall Kiyoko was talking about. He had too much free time, so he decided to take her offer and go on a shopping spree or just a casual stroll around the mall.

From: Kitten

Yeah, I’ll have him on the case immediately. Leave it to me.

Kuroo smiled at the reply he got before pocketing his phone. He finished his food and stood up. Just as he left the cafe, a kid with a wild hairstyle bumped into him.

“I’m sorry mister rooster head, I’m hiding from my brother,” The kid with messy black hair said as he giggled adorably and hid behind the menu board of the cafe he just went to.

“Mister what...?” Kuroo asked before noticing just what the kid’s messy hair looked like.

“Hey wait, your hair—“

“—Yoshi! I can see you hiding behind that board, you know?” Another voice, probably a kid’s, said from behind him. When Kuroo turned to see who it could be, it was indeed another kid. Though this one had blond messy hair, he still looked so much like his brother. They’re probably twins.

The blonde-haired kid pulled the other one out of his hiding place and helped him dust himself. 

“Come on, let’s go back to mom. He warned us not to wander too far or we might get lost,” the blond kid said.

“Nah, don’t worry, I have the card he gave us,” the dark-haired kid said as he cupped his pockets, only to turn up empty-handed. “Oh, it must have fallen when I was running. Do you have yours?”

The blond kid sighed before feeling his pockets. Sadly, he too came empty-handed. When he pulled his pockets out, he saw that the one where the card was supposed to be had a hole in it. 

“It must’ve fallen through this hole,” the kid said as worry started to etch on his face. The black-haired kid sniffed as he looked at his brother.

“D-does that m-mean, we’re l-lost?”

Kuroo stepped in before a full-blown tantrum could happen. He crouched in front of the kids as he smiled kindly.

“Hey kids, are you lost? Do you want me to help you find your parents?” He asked.

The kids shuffled away from him as they stared at him warily.

“Who are you mister...” the blond said before looking at his hair, “...rooster head?”

Kuroo stuttered as he put a hand to his hair.

“It’s not that bad,” Kuroo pouted as he tried to tame his untameable beadhead. He heard childish giggling in front of him and when he looked, the kids were laughing at the faces he was making. He smiled, happy that they seem more at ease with him now.

“Sorry mister rooster head, but mom said that we shouldn’t talk to strangers,” the black-haired kid said as he tried to stiffle his laughter.

“Oh, well in that case,” Kuroo held a hand out to the twins. “My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. You can call me whatever is easiest for you to remember.”

“How can we trust you?” The blond kid said as he suspiciously looked at his hand. Kuroo was surprised by the kid’s question. Chuckling to himself, he pulled out his wallet, took out his driver’s license, and showed it to the kids.

“Here’s my license, see? That’s my name right there and my picture right here,” he said as he pointed at some points on the license. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this or if the kids would even understand, but he didn’t know any other way for him to win their trust enough to help them.

“It looks real,” The dark-haired kid said as he observed the card.

“The detective show we watched said that if the card doesn’t have the shiny picture, it means its fake!” the blond recalled.

“Oh yeah!” The dark-haired kid said before observing the card once more. “It has the shiny picture! It’s real!” He called out to his twin.

To say Kuroo was impressed was an understatement. His jaw was probably on the ground right now and his eyes might be comically wide. These kids are hella smart. They were able to learn all that from a mere television show? He wasn’t even sure if he was talking to 3 to 4-year-old kids anymore.

Suddenly, the kids clasped his hand with their tiny ones at the same time and shook it with a grin that for some reason, reminds him so much of his own. 

“Okay, we’ll trust you for now, but we’ll still call you mister rooster head,” The blond one said with a smirk. Oh, he was doing this on purpose.

“You did say we can call you whatever is easiest for us to remember, mister rooster head,” The ebony kid said with a grin. He’s doing this on purpose too. 

Kuroo mentally grinned. These kids even know how to taunt someone. Impressive.

Kuroo clutched his chest as he gasped, faking a look that seemed as if he was shot. “Touché. You kids are good.” 

That only earned him another round of laughter before a grumbling sound was heard. The kids stopped laughing ang looked at each other with scarlet faces.

“You guys must be starving, want to eat at this cafe?” He offered.

“We really shouldn’t—“ the blond kid said.

“—but we are hungry...” the black-haired kid continued.

The two boys turned their backs on Kuroo before they started whispering to one another. It looked like such a cute little meeting that Kuroo couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped his lips. He quickly muffled it with his fist though, and just in time too, because the twins faced him again, this time with serious expressions.

“We are offering you a deal,” the black-haired kid said.

“Oh ho ho? You guys know how to make a deal?” Kuroo stated, clearly amused.

“Yes. We will take your offer to treat us, but you must take us to the nearest authority afterwards. Mom told us that if we ever get lost that we should find a police, a worker, or someone of authority and wait with them until he comes.” The blond kid said, proud that he could remember the rule their mother gave them. Kuroo had to commend them for being able to remember that when the situation arises.

“Hmm, but what’s in it for me? A deal should benefit both people who agree on it, right?” Kuroo asked just to see how they would respond to that.

“You get to have your wish come true and watch two very adorable kids eat to their hearts’ content!” The black-haired kid said as he grinned.

“Now that is an offer I can’t refuse,” Kuroo said as he chuckled. He offered both of his hands for the kid to take. “Shall we go inside now?”

“Yes! Thank you in advance!” The kids said cheerfully before latching on to his arm.

~*~

“Excuse me, have you seen two kids with messy hair? One is blond and the other has dark hair!?” Tsukishima asked, frazzled as he approached an information counter.

“I’m sorry sir, no I haven’t. But if you want, you can leave your name and contact number with me if I ever see them,” The receptionist said. Tsukishima nodded before he was given a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote down his information and passed it to the woman.

“Would you like to make an announcement?” The lady offered.

“Yes please, where can I do that?”

“You will find another information desk like this on the third floor. It’s near a bathroom and a men’s clothing store. Just take this elevator on your left and walk straight to the other side of the mall.” The receptionist said politely. Tsukishima thanked her before checking his phone once again.

The kids had his name and contact number on the IDs he gave them. They’ll be fine. If someone found them, they can just ask that person to call him, no big deal, right?

Tsukishima was waiting for the elevator to come down when he noticed a familiar rectangular piece of paper on the floor. He walked towards it, curious, before he crouched down and picked it up. His world stilled. It had his name and contact number on it. He looked up, and a few meters away from him was again a similar looking paper.

Slowly, he stood up and picked the piece of paper off the floor. It also had his name and contact number.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, he sprinted towards it, thankful that no one was inside, and repeatedly pressed the close button.

His boys were out there without their IDs. Tsukishima felt like he was gonna pass out.

~*~

“Wow...” Kuroo said as he stared at the kids’s hair as they ate. It really did look like his.

“What’s wrong mister rooster head?” The blond one asked.

“I never thought the day would come when I will meet people with the same hair style as me,” Kuroo stated as he continued to stare.

Yoshi stopped eating his strawberry shortcake and wiped the food on his mouth with his hand. Kuroo immediately grabbed a napkin and wiped the toddler’s hand with it, then the kid spoke.

“Uhh, mister? Our hair is significantly better than yours, excuse you.”

Aki, who also stopped eating his slice of strawberry shortcake, said, “Yeah, at least we’ve heard of combs, unlike some people.”

Kuroo pouted once again. “You kids are mean.”

That earned him another round of giggles as the kids went back to eating. A few minutes later, the kids finished their meals and were slurping up their strawberry milkshakes.

“By the way, I never got your names,” Kuroo asked the kids once they were done.

“My name is Yoshi, short for Hideyoshi,” The black-haired kid said.

“And I’m Aki, short for Hideaki,” The blond kid continued.

“Hmm, Hideaki and Hideyoshi huh, you two have good names,” Kuroo hummed noncommittally.

“Mom named us. He’s very smart,” Aki said.

“Yeah, he teaches History in a school when we’re in day care,” Yoshi added.

“Oh, so he’s a teacher, huh?” The twins nodded. “Well, let’s go find your super smart mommy now, okay?” 

The kids cheered as they slid down their chairs and ran out of the cafe. Kuroo had to rush out of his seat and run to catch up with the kids. Thankfully he has already paid for the meal, if not this could be a disaster. 

“So, this is what they call a sugar rush. “ Kuroo mumbled to himself, panting a bit from the sudden exertion. He made a personal note that he was never gonna give kids sugar ever again. “Aki, Yoshi! Stop!” He yelled when he got close enough. 

Fortunately, the kids did stop and when he got to them, he was a panting mess. The kids once again, laughed at his predicament. 

“You kids are... enjoying this... way too much...” Kuroo said between pants, which only earned him more giggles. He smiled as he shook his head. Immediately, he clasped each of the kids’ hands in both of his to prevent them from separating from him again.

“Let’s just walk, okay?” Kuroo said before spotting an information desk nearby. “See that desk with the lady there? She can help us find your mom. Let’s walk calmly and slowly towards her, okay?”

“Okay!” The twins said in unison, causing Kuroo to breathe a sigh of relief. This was going to be a long day.

~*~

When Tsukishima arrived at the information desk on the third floor, he slammed his hands on the desk. It was unnecessarily rough, but he was a distressed omega whose sons were missing. The receptionist flinched for a bit at the sound and suppressed the urge to cover her nose due to the sour odor of a distressed omega. Tsukishima saw the lady scrunch her nose though, so he toned his pheromones down a bit.

“May I help you sir?” The lady asked politely.

“Is this where I can make a missing children announcement?” Tsukishima asked.

The lady’s eyes widened in understanding, and immediately nodded her head. “Yes sir, please give me the description of your kids so that I can announce it.”

Tsukishima gave her the description and it was immediately announced throughout the mall’s speakers.

“Would you like to wait here for your kids, sir?” The receptionist asked him while gesturing to a nearby seat.

He was about to respond when his phone rang. It was an unknown number, but he still accepted it.

“I’ll take this call first,” he replied before moving to a more secluded area.

“Good afternoon, is this Mr. Tsukishima Kei?” The voice on the other end of the call said.

“Yes, this is him.”

“Hello sir, this is from the information desk on the first floor. I’ve called to notify you about your request earlier. Someone has found two kids with the same description that was just broadcasted and have left them here at the information desk on the first floor. They said their names were Hideaki and Hideyoshi?”

“Yes, I’m their mother. I’ll be right there, please take care of them.” Tsukishima said as he hung up. Without looking back, Tsukishima pocketed his phone and quickly made his way back to the elevator. He just hopes his kids were safe when he gets there.

~*~

“Hello, I’ve found two missing kids. Where should I take them?” Kuroo asked the receptionist. 

“Oh, someone was just here looking for two kids. Please wait a moment,” the lady said as she pulled out a piece of paper on her desk. Suddenly there was an announcement from the mall’s speakers.

“This is an announcement for two missing kids. They are twin boys that are wearing a matching denim jumper with a black and white striped shirt underneath. The first boy has messy blond hair, while the other has messy black hair, and they both have golden-brown eyes. If you see any kids with this description, please take them to the nearest information desk. Thank you and have a great day shopping!”

The twins looked at each other after the announcement and pointed at one another. “Wow! That’s us!”

Kuroo and the receptionist couldn’t suppress a giggle at the adorable display. 

“Can I leave them with you for a minute? I’ll just head to the bathroom,” Kuroo told the lady.

“Yes, I’ll call their mother while you’re away.”

“That would be great,” Kuroo said before crouching down to look at the boys.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, okay? Stay with the nice lady right here and wait for your mom. He’ll be here in a few minutes,” he said.

“Is this the last time we’ll see you, mister rooster head?” Yoshi asked. Kuroo only smiled and ruffled his already messy hair.

“No, hopefully I’ll be back before your mother comes. So, wait here, alright?” 

The boys nodded before Kuroo stood up and went to the bathroom. He got lost for a bit, since this was a new mall for him, but once he got to his destination, he immediately did his business. A few minutes later, he was already out of the bathroom and speed walking towards the information desk.

He’ll admit, he has grown pretty attached to the snarky kids, so he at least wanted to say a proper goodbye. However, when he got to the information desk, the twins were already gone.

“Excuse me, where are the kids?” Kuroo asked the receptionist.

“Oh, their mother just came to pick them up. He looked a little disoriented, so I think he took them home already, but he was relieved to find the kids safe. He said that he was very grateful to you for taking care of his kids,” the lady smiled.

“Oh,” Kuroo said as his face fell in disappointment. He didn’t know that a few minutes ago really was the last time the kids will see him. He wistfully thanked the receptionist and went on his way.

Well, now he had nothing to do. He decided to just go home for today. That was enough adventure for one day, plus a part of him missed the kids too much to do anything.

He took his phone out and immediately dialled someone.

“Hey bro! Wanna come over to my place today? I met the most adorable kids—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading! I’ll be very happy if you could leave a comment and a kudos as well.
> 
> Let me know what you think about Kuroo and the kids’ interaction as well as what you think about a frantic mama Tsukki, hehe.


	4. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of angst so...
> 
> GET THOSE TISSUES READY
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Also, special thanks to my beta reader blue_tree96 for proofreading this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma all sat in the living room of Kuroo’s penthouse as they listened to his story about what happened earlier today. They all stared at him ridiculously, as if they can’t believe the nonsense spouting from their friend and his complete ignorance of the situation.

“How dense can you be?” Kenma muttered before giving up and going back to the game on his phone.

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asked.

“What did you say those kids looked like again?” Akaashi asked carefully, taking matters into his own hands.

“It was so weird! They looked kinda like me especially since they both have the same hair style as I do, though I still can’t believe their’s are somewhat tamer. They’re two boys, one had a blond version of my hair and the other had the same shade of my dark hair,” Kuroo repeated enthusiastically.

“Uh-huh...” Akaashi nodded before continuing. “Is your hair style genetic?”

“It could be. It’s like this because of the way I sleep. My older sister also sleeps like me and she also has an untameable bedhead,” he answered. “Why?”

Akaashi slapped a hand to his forehead. “You really are dense...” He grumbled.

“I don’t even know how he graduated magna cum laude in America with a brain as dense as that when it came to himself,” Kenma muttered to Akaashi.

“Why? What am I missing?” Kuroo asked bewildered.

“Bro, Keiji just asked if it was genetic. You love science, does that word ring a bell?” Bokuto asked. 

Kuroo brought a hand to his chin as he racked his brain. “Well, it means it’s a trait that’s inheritable by a species’ offspring—oh.”

“Exactly, and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one between the two of us,” Bokuto said as he crossed his arms in exasperation. Though, he couldn’t keep his arms crossed for long cause he had to catch a falling Kuroo as he lost his balance from the shock. Bokuto dragged his friend over to the couch and let him lie there as Akaashi fanned him with a magazine he found under the coffee table.

“Offspring... Kids... THEY are kids... Are they MY kids?!” Kuroo asked, baffled.

“We’re not sure yet. Did you date anyone who was blond or might share some of the other characteristics of the kids that weren’t yours?” Akaashi asked. He already had a person in his mind, but he wanted Kuroo to figure that out.

“I didn’t date many blonds or go that far with anyone except for Ke—OH MY GOSH!” Kuroo said as he sprang up from his lying position and looked at his friends. “Are they Kei and my kids?!” 

“We’re not sure yet. There is still a possibility of coincidence,” Akaashi reminded him.

“But there are too many similarities. They both have the same golden-brown eyes that Kei had. They also perfectly copy the grin and smirk that Kei and I do when we’re scheming or up to something. Plus, they’re soft strawberry and cream scent. I knew it was familiar, but I thought it was just because of what they ate. They’re also both smart, tall, lean, and I think they might be three or four years old. With that many evidences, it might be true,” Kuroo ranted off, still in shock and disbelief.

Suddenly, a ding was heard from Kenma’s phone. Kenma immediately opened the message and showed it to Kuroo.

“Confirmed. The private investigator that I hired said that Tsukishima Kei does in fact have two twin boys and that they are almost four years old. The father is unknown since it wasn’t registered in their birth registries, but basing on what you said they look like, the chances of them being yours is very high. Also, are their names Hideaki and Hideyoshi?” 

Kuroo’s brain short circuited. He spent almost half a day with his kids, and he didn’t even know. He was so stupid for not making the connection sooner!

“Kuroo, Earth to Kuroo, this may be a lead to find where Kei is.” Akaashi said.

Kenma continued to read the investigator’s report. “Apparently, he lives in a simple two-bedroom apartment here in Tokyo. He graduated from university last year and is currently a History professor at a university located beside his kids’ day care center. He lives a quiet life in a quiet neighborhood. He also sent me his schedule and other personal information; do you want to know about those?”

Kuroo simply shook his head no and mumbled a tiny “later” before he sunk his head into his hands. He still can’t wrap his head around him having kids and how adorable and smart his kids were.

Finally, he raised his head from his hands and looked at his friends with tears in his eyes.

“What am I going to do?” He said, choking on a sob. “After what I did to Kei... I left him and broke his heart when he was pregnant guys! Granted I didn’t know, but that is no excuse. Do I even have the right to come back to his life?”

“Probably not,” Kenma brutally said, which caused Kuroo to sob as he bit his fist to contain some of the unpleasant sounds he makes when he cries.

“But you do deserve to at least know your own kids.” Kenma continued, making Kuroo perk up.

“Yeah, find a middle ground. Why not talk about the kids first? If it worked out well, you might be allowed to co-parent with him,” Akaashi said.

“Co-parent?” Kuroo asked, calming down a bit from his outburst a few moments ago.

“Two people who share the responsibilities of raising a child but aren’t in a relationship.” Akaashi answered.

“Is it selfish of me to say that I want something more than that?” Kuroo asked no one in particular, laughing pathetically at himself as he combed a hand through his messy hair.

The room was silent for a bit until Bokuto patted Kuroo’s arm. “Bro, you know only Tsukki can say if he’s willing to give what you want.” Kuroo nodded solemnly at that, but Bokuto wasn’t done yet. He grabbed Kuroo’s shoulders, pulled him up and walked him to the front door. 

“Bro, what are you doing?”

“Making you go out and see Tsukki.”

“I can’t do that right now!” Kuroo said as he grabbed onto the edge of a wall to stop Bokuto from dragging him further.

“Why not?”

“He probably doesn’t even want to talk to me.” Kuroo said softly as his head hung low. “I mean, what other reason could he have for not telling me about our children apart from him hating me?”

“That’s why you’re going to talk to him to find out exactly what his reason was!” Bokuto said as he tugged on his best bro, but Kuroo had a strong hold on the edge of the wall.

“I can’t just go out there and look for him like a blind man! I don’t even have his contact number or anything. Besides, this is way too soon! My heart isn’t prepared!” Kuroo protested.

“I have his contact number.” Kenma quipped, still focused on his game.

“I can’t use that; it would be too weird. He’ll find out instantly that I had him investigated.” Kuroo argued.

“Well, where else will we get his contact information, bro?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo paused as he remembered something.

“I might know one way...” Kuroo mumbled as he let go of the edge. Bokuto instantly released him from his hold so he could stand properly.

“And what is that?” Akaashi asked from his spot on the couch. Despite the distance, he could still hear Kuroo clearly from his place.

“Earlier today, the receptionist of the mall was able to contact Kei. She might still have his contact number.” Kuroo explained. Bokuto perked up and slapped the bedhead on his back merrily.

“Well, what are you waiting for, bro? Go get him!” Bokuto said as he looked at Kuroo in the eye. There was a silent understanding between them that as alphas, it was in their nature to catch their mate, and so Kuroo did, ignoring the feeling of fear in his chest. He walked straight to his front hallway and put his shoes on. He took a deep breath before bidding his friends goodbye.

“I’ll be going to the mall for a bit!” He called out to his friends before he closed the front door.

The penthouse was quiet for a few minutes until Bokuto spoke up. “Well, wanna order pizza?”

“Koutarou, you just had pizza yesterday,” Akaashi replied.

“That’s not an excuse to not order again and I don’t hear a ‘no’ so I’m gonna go ahead and order now,” Bokuto said as he cheerfully pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Are you sure you really wanted to bond with him?” Kenma teased Akaashi from their spots in the living room.

“I was, at the time...” Akaashi answered with a fond smirk on his face.

“I heard that Keiji!” Bokuto shouted from the kitchen. Akaashi and Kenma just chuckled at the other’s absurd antics.

~*~

Ever since Tsukishima and his kids got home, he has not let go of them. They were in the front hallway of their apartment when Tsukishima suddenly collapsed to the floor and brought both of his kids’ heads to his neck as he embraced them.

The twins, liking the attention, hugged Tsukishima back with smiles on their faces. Tsukishima scented them furiously, renewing the deep strawberry and cream scent that wasn’t really noticed by the twins since they have no knowledge about that yet, but after his vigorous scenting, any person with a nose within a meter will know that these boys belonged to him.

A few minutes later, Tsukishima carried both of his boys up from the floor and sat them down in the living room. The boys looked at Tsukishima’s face with smiles after the affectionate gesture their mother gave them, but those smiles quickly disappeared when they saw the sad and worried expression on their mother’s face.

“Hideaki, Hideyoshi” Tsukishima began as he crouched in front of then boys. He held both of their hands in each of his as he looked them in their eyes.

“Can I ask why you two ran off?” Tsukishima questioned softly. 

“I wanted to play hide and seek with Aki,” Yoshi answered.

“I went to look for Yoshi,” Aki replied.

“What did I say about running around in the mall and wandering from my side?” Tsukishima asked.

“Not to do it,” Both boys answered as they hung their heads. Tsukishima placed a finger under both of their chins and raised it so they could look at him again.

“I’m telling you not to do it because it’s not a safe thing to do. What if you were taken away by someone and I never get to see you both again? I love you both too much and I don’t want to lose you. Do you understand?” Tsukishima lightly scolded.

The boys teared up before they lunged at Tsukishima, hugging him around his neck. Tsukishima stumbled back by the force of two tiny bodies, causing him to sit on their carpeted floor. He hugged his boys and patted their backs as they sniffled.

“We’re sorry, mommy,” Yoshi said between hiccups.

“We won’t do it ever again,” Aki said as he hugged Tsukishima’s neck tighter and wetting his collar.

Tsukishima smiled as he snuggled his kids.

“I’m just glad you boys are safe,” He said before standing up and wiping his kids’ snot-covered faces with a handkerchief. “You’re both probably hungry, let me fix you a quick lunch.”

“Oh, we’re already full mom!” Aki said, brightening up already.

“Yeah, mister rooster head already bought us each a slice of strawberry shortcake!” Yoshi said enthusiastically.

“Mister rooster head?” Tsukishima asked, confused. Did the guy have some sort of rooster on his head?

“Yeah! He’s the one who found us!” Aki told his mom.

“He took us to this nice lady who helped us find you!” Yoshi explained.

Tsukishima smiled at his kids before bending down and bopping both of their noses, making them giggle. “He must be a very nice guy.”

“He is! He’s super funny too!” Yoshi said, giggling when he rememebered his funny faces and expressions.

“Yeah, he was super kind to us too. He also had the same hairstyle as us!” Aki said happily.

“Oh yeah! That’s why we called him mister rooster head!” Yoshi quipped. The twins giggled at the memories while Tsukishima stood frozen in his spot.

_“It can’t be who I think it is, right?”_ Tsukishima thought to himself. He was abroad the last time he heard anything about him. Heck, the guy even had a fianceé if the magazines and tabloids were to be believed. 

He looked at the twins warily before kneeling in front of them.

“Hideaki, Hideyosi, can you tell me what mister rooster head looks like?” He asked.

“He had a messier hairstyle than ours, but he also has black hair like Yoshi does.” Aki answered.

“Yeah, he also has eyes like a cat! That looked so cool! Also, his skin is browner than ours.” Yoshi replied as he looked down on his arms to check his claim.

_“That definitely sounds like him,”_ Tsukishima thought as he hid the serious look on his face from his kids. He shook his head and smiled for his kids.

“Oh wow, he sounds like such an interesting guy, but please don’t ever go with strangers again, okay? It’s dangerous,” Tsukishima said.

“But we checked his license and everything,” Aki retorted.

“Even so, Hideaki. It would be better and I won’t worry as much if you head straight to a police or employee if this ever happens again,” Tsukishima stated, reeducating his kids.

“Yes, mom,” the kids replied in unison.

Tsukishima, satisfied with their answers, stood up. “Good, I’ll be slicing apple bunnies as a snack for you kids. Why don’t you go to your room and play for a bit?”

“Okay!” The twins replied before dashing off to their rooms.

Tsukishima walked mechanically to the kitchen. Once he got there, he clutched the edge of a counter and steadied himself. He’s here. He is definitely back in Japan. He was trembling, his palms were sweating, and his breathing was laboured. He’s scared. Tsukishima tried so hard to keep the kids safe, but he guessed it wasn’t enough. 

“I can’t let him see the kids again.” Tsukishima said, voice full of determination.

~*~

“Excuse me, hi, I was the guy who brought the kids here earlier.” Kuroo told the receptionist as soon as he got there.

“Oh hello, what can I do for you?” The lady asked.

“By any chance, can I get their mother’s contact number?” She asked.

“Can I ask what you would need it for?” The lady asked, clearly, she wasn’t going to give somebody else’s private information to just a stranger.

“I...uh... the kids left something with me and I wanted to return it.” Kuroo said as he gave her a smile, which he hoped worked at convincing her. The lady was caught off-guard by his expression but quickly bounced back to her professional smile.

“Oh, is that so?” The lady said before rummaging a bit on her desk. She picked up a small piece of paper with a name and contact number on it which she handed to Kuroo. “Here is their mother’s contact number.”

“Thank you so much!” Kuroo gratefully said. He slipped it in his pocket before walking out of the mall. He waited until he was in his car to read its contents.

Tsukishima Kei

xxx-xxxx-xxxx

“It really is him.” Kuroo whispered as he stared wide-eyed at the card. He read it repeatedly for what felt like hours, bit it was only a few minutes. 

“He really does have kids...” He mumbled dazedly, before he corrected himself, “No, he has our kids. Our beautiful, adorable, smart, healthy, cheerful kids.” 

Kuroo let a few tears escape his eyes as he rubbed the edges of the yellow sticky note. He let himself cry silently in his car. Kuroo has never wished that he could turn back time as badly as he did now. If he could, he would treasure his moonshine, much more than he did before. He won’t ever let him go. He will never give him up. He would fight, even his father, just to be with him.

He punched his steering wheel at the thought, making the horn beep loudly. He could care less if he made a noise. If only he was stronger back then. If only he wasn’t such a coward who ran with his tail between his legs when he was threatened. He was an alpha for goodness’ sake, he was Tsukishima’s alpha. He laughed at the thought. He WAS Tsukishima’s alpha, not anymore though. 

He stared at the note for several minutes, practically memorizing it by now.

“Should I even call?” Kuroo asked himself. Does he even have the right to call? He supposed not. 

He crumpled the paper and burried it in his pocket. He’ll think more about it later.

Kuroo drove back to his penthouse, where he saw his three friends still lounging about. Bokuto was shoveling pizza after pizza in his mouth, Akaashi was reading a magazine he found in under his coffee table, and Kenma who was still playing a game on his phone. Bokuto was the first to notice him.

“Hey bro! Welcome back! Did you get Tsukki’s number?” He asked.

“I did.” Kuroo said solemnly as he slipped off his shoes.

“Did you call him yet?” Akaashi questioned slowly, noting the sadness in his friend’s voice.

“No.”

“Why not?” Akaashi asked.

“I don’t have any right.”

Suddenly, Kenma stood up and stalked towards Kuroo with a glare as cold as a blizzard. He grabbed Kuroo’s collar and pulled him down so he could stare at him in the eye. Kenma might be small, but he was not someone you should mess with. Apparently, Kuroo got the memo too late because this was the first time, he has ever seen his best friend this angry, and he has known the guy for decades.

“I’m sick of your bullshit, Kuro.” Kenma said evenly. It wasn’t screamed at him, nor was it spoken loudly, but Kuroo’s ears rang when he heard it.

“Until when are you going to be a coward and run away?” Kenma continued in that same icy voice.

“I’m not running away, Kenma. This is for the best.”

“This is what you think is the best,” Kenma said before tightening his grip. “Just be honest, you’re scared of getting hurt. You’re scared of his rejection. You’re scared that all of your options to have him back will really be gone if you fuck this up.”

Kuroo scrunched his eyebrows and looked away as he screamed, “So what if I’m scared?! I already fucked up once, what guarantee do I have that it won’t happen again?!” 

There was silence as Kuroo’s voice echoed through the walls.

Kenma waited a few moments before saying “You don’t have a guarantee and you don’t need one. You’re just protecting your damn fragile heart from breaking again. Face your fears Kuro, or else you’ll stay caged as a coward for the rest of your miserable life.”

Afterwards, Kenma walked past Kuroo, put his shoes on, and went out through the front door. Kuroo remained frozen in place as he mulled over what Kenma said. Silence descended the penthouse until his two other guests also stood up.

Akaashi walked towards him and placed a hand on Kuroo’s arm as he said, “Don’t be scared, Kuroo,” then he was out the front door.

Bokuto wasn’t far behind, placing a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Be strong, bro. I want to see my nephews soon, alright?” He said before he was also out the front door.

Kuroo remained in his spot hours after his friends have left. It was already late at night but Kuroo still laid slumped by the hallway. Finally, he took out the crumpled sheet of paper and his phone to put the number in. However, as he swiped his phone unlock, he saw that his wallpaper was changed. Aki and Yoshi’s pouting faces replaced his old plain wallpaper. 

Kuroo smiled and bit his fist to contain the sob that threatened to spill from his mouth. The twins must have taken his phone when they were in the cafe, took a secret photo of themselves copying his pouting face, and changed it to his wallpaper as a cute little prank. It wasn’t angled very well but Kuroo was sure that he was never going to change his wallpaper ever again. 

He clutched his phone and the crumpled sticky note to his chest.

“I’ll try... for you guys,” he said before dialing the number.

~*~

Tsukishima just finished tucking the twins in bed when his phone rang. He quickly went to his bedroom to pick it up. It was an unknown number, but he picked up anyway in case it was important.

“Hello?” He said.

“Uhh... Hello, is this Hideaki and Hideyoshi’s mom? I was the guy who found them—“

“Kuroo-san, please don’t call me ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is obviously not gonna let Kuroo in so easily. He’s smart and he’s a mom, he is gonna be protective of his kids and he has deemed Kuroo as a threat. So Kuroo mah boi... good luck.
> 
> What do you think of the chapter? If you like it, feel free to leave a kudos! I’ll also be very happy if you comment about your thoughts and opinions of it. Thanks for reading!


	5. There’s Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer-than-usual update for the chapter. I’ve been too busy with schools since finals is right around the corner for me. Anyway, here’s the new chap!
> 
> As always, thank you to my beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreding this chapter for me!
> 
> Enjoy reading~

“Kuroo! Bro!! Come out already!” Bokuto yelled as he knocked loudly on Kuroo’s bedroom door.

“How long did you say he’s been locked up in his room?” Akaashi asked Kiyoko.

“This is the third day now; I don’t even know if he has eaten anything.” Kiyoko said, worry evident in her voice.

“That’s rough,” Akaashi commented.

“He won’t budge,” Bokuto said after continuously knocking on Kuroo’s door. “If I knock anymore, I’m afraid the door will fall from its hinges.”

“At this point, I don’t even care about the hinges or the door,” Kiyoko said as she sighed.

“Should we just break the door down?” Tanaka suggested.

“Yeah, just get him out of there.” Kiyoko said, clearly exhausted.

“This’ll be fun,” Tanaka said as he rotated his shoulder. One look at Bokuto cracking his knuckles and they were already dashing for Kuroo’s door.

“On the count of three, okay?” Tanaka said.

“Yeah yeah yeah!” Bokuto excitedly responded

“1... 2... 3!” The two men rushed at the door, wrenching it off from its hinges and successfully breaking it down.

“I’ve always wanted to do that!” Tanaka said as he got up from the floor, where the door currently was.

“That was fun!” Bokuto said as he bounced up.

Then, the two looked around the spacious room for its occupant. The bed was empty, but on the corner beside it, Kuroo sat slumped against the bed. He was staring at the wall and barely moving at all. He had his phone in his hand, but it was turned off, probably because its battery was already drained.

The two men approached the bedhead carefully, like two trainers in a zoo trying to approach an unstable wild animal. Bokuto softly tapped Kuroo’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Bro, are you okay?” Bokuto asked. 

“Have you eaten anything, Kuroo?” Tanaka inquired.

Kuroo remained motionless and unresponsive. Not knowing what else to do, Bokuto and Tanaka left the room with downtrodden faces. 

“What happened? Is he okay?” Kiyoko asked.

“He’s not responding, and I think he hasn’t moved much from his spot,” Bokuto answered.

“He looked weak and thin too,” Tanaka continued.

Kiyoko and Akaashi looked at each other before standing from their seats. They were about to head to Kuroo’s bedroom when the front door opened. Kenma came walking in as he looked around the penthouse. He looked uncharacteristically tense as he walked towards the group.

“Where’s Kuro?” 

“He hasn’t moved in his room for three days now,” Akaashi answered. Kenma cursed under his breath before quickly heading for Kuroo’s room. He wasn’t even surprised by the knocked down door and simply stepped on it as he entered. The group followed behind him, curious to see what got Kenma so tense.

“Kuro, stand up. We have to go,” Kenma said, but Kuroo was still unresponsive. 

“Your father wants to see you.”

It was like a switch was flipped, and Kuroo slowly turned his head towards Kenma as his eyes widened.

“Do you think he knows?” Kuroo asked, voice hoarse from the lack of use.

“I don’t know.” Kenma responded, before he was out of the bedroom. He flopped down on the living room couch, probably waiting for Kuroo so they can head out together.

Kiyoko, upon hearing what Kenma said, also cursed under her breath. This got the other three’s attention.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Tanaka asked.

“Kuroo’s father is a smart and calculating man, plus he’s very protective of his children.” she replied.

“He’s the one who threatened Kuroo to break up with Tsukki, right?” Bokuto questioned.

Akaashi gasped. “You don’t think...?”

“I think his father found out that Kuroo contacted Tsukishima.”

~*~

Kuroo and Kenma entered the spacious mansion together. Neither of them wanted to stay long, so they headed straight for Tetsuya’s, Kuroo’s father’s, study where they were sure that the older alpha was.

Kuroo steadied his resolve and forced his face to remain blank and stoic before opening the doors. As expected, his father was already standing beside his desk, waiting for them.

“Tetsurou! You’re here! I’m glad to see you can come!” The older alpha with slicked back hair and cunning eyes said as he spread his arms wide to meet his son in an embrace. Kuroo stiffly hugged his father before swiftly taking a seat in one of the couches.

“Why did you want to meet me, father?” Kuroo asked as he leveled his father with an emotionless gaze. Ever since what happened four years ago, their relationship has been strained. Kuroo’s father still acts as if nothing big happened, but Kuroo can never forget, nor can he forgive him yet.

“It’s only normal for a father to greet his son when he’s back home,” Tetsuya replied as he took a seat in the couch in front of him. Kenma remained outside of the study to wait for Kuroo to finish.

“So, I’m still your son even after you threatened me, huh?” Kuroo questioned callously.

“Loosen up Tetsurou, it’s been four years,” Tetsuya said as he laid back in his seat. “Can’t you give your old man some slack?”

Tetsurou slammed his hands on the coffee table. “Because of you I—!”

His father remained unfazed in front of him and instead raised a sharp eyebrow. “Because of me, what?” He asked.

Kuroo stilled as he forced himself to relax. Eventually, he backed down and flopped down on his seat. “No, it’s not entirely your fault.” Kuroo said as he dejectedly looked to the side, avoiding his father’s gaze.

His father only hummed noncommittally. “Anyway, I do have some news to tell,” Tetsuya said, returning to his jolly demeanor.

Kuroo merely glanced back at his father to acknowledge his statement.

“I’ve decided to move your wedding with Kiyoko to this coming week.” he continued.

“What?!” Kuroo exclaimed. The wedding wasn’t supposed to happen until a month after the engagement. Well, either way, the wedding wasn’t gonna happen, but Kuroo had to act convincingly. He didn’t want his father to be aware of their plan.

“You two have been engaged for far too long, I’ve grown tired of waiting.” Tetsuya said as he brought a hand to massage his temples.

“You can’t decide things like that by yourself anymore. I’m the head of the family now.” Kuroo argued.

“But I wasn’t the only one who decided this. The Shimizus also didn’t want to prolong the wedding anymore. Both parties have decided, you will be wed next week.” Tetsuya said as he smiled at his son.

Kuroo crossed his arms as he let out a silent huff. “You already have it planned so that even as head I can’t do anything about it, huh?”

Tetsuya chuckled. “You know me too well, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo only stared at his father before getting up. “If that’s all then I’ll be taking my leave.”

“So soon? Come stay for a bit. I missed those times when you were little and would barge in here begging me to play with you.” Tetsuya said with a little pout.

“I have matters to attend to, father.” Kuroo said as he ignored his father and made his way to the door.

“Oh alright,” Tetsuya said, giving up. “By the way, is Tsukishima healthy?” His dad suddenly asked. Kuroo froze before he turned slowly to face his father with a stern gaze.

“You know,” Kuroo stated. “That I talked to him.”

“Of course, I do, Tetsurou. I am your father,” His father said as his lips smiled deviously.

“Don’t mess with him. He has nothing to do with me anymore.” Tetsurou said before he set his eyes downcast. “I mean nothing to him anymore.”

“Oh, my dear son, don’t worry. Kiyoko will take good care of you,” His father said as he stood up and walked the short distance to Kuroo. He lovingly hugged his son and patted his back. “So, you can forget about that silly omega of yours. He’s in your past now.” He whispered.

Kuroo wordlessly detached himself from his father before walking out the door.

As soon as Kuroo was gone, his father sat down on his seat by the desk. “You can’t hide those dark circles and red eyes from me, son. Only one person can do that to you.” He said before grabbing his phone that was left on his desk and dialed a number.

“Investigate Tsukishima Kei,” Tetsuya said before promptly hanging up. “Clearly, he couldn’t get the hint four years ago.”

~*~

Kuroo walked out of the house with his eyebrows in a knot. He punched the nearest wall he could find, trying to at least lessen the frustration he felt. If his father thought he could forget about Kei that easily, he was wrong. No matter what he did and no matter what happens in the future, Kuroo was sure that Kei will always be the one he loves.

He sighed as he rested his head on the cool wall. He guessed Kei was right four years ago, he really will make it hard for Kuroo to forget him, not that Kuroo had any plans to. Kuroo chuckled before he remembered that he didn’t come here alone.

He asked a nearby worker where Kenma was.

“Oh, master Kenma was called by his own home. He said the he was sorry he couldn’t stay for long and that if you needed him, just give him a call,” the worker responded. Kuroo thanked the worker before aimlessly heading for his car.

On the way home, he wasn’t really in the mood to stay cooped up in his room anymore. He would probably just resume his thoughts of Kei and their kids along with all the ‘what ifs’ that could have happened if only he had chosen wisely back then.

Suddenly, his stomach grumbled, so he stopped by a cafe down the street to finally eat something after three days of being locked up. He was craving something sweet and fluffy. Sadly, the only food in the cafe that fit that criteria was a lone slice of strawberry shortcake. He almost glared at the poor slice that seemed like it was reserved just for him. It looks like the universe just wanted to rub more salt to his already aching wounds. 

Kuroo had no choice though since his stomach was becoming embarrassingly louder by the minute, so he grudgingly bought it and chose an outside seat.

He was too busy gorging on his food that he failed to notice someone heading towards him, so he flinched and almost choked on his food when he heard a shrill “Kuroo-chan” right beside him.

“Woah, why are you so surprised?” Oikawa said as he took a seat in front of Kuroo.

“Don’t scare me like that, Oika’a-kun,” Kuroo said as he grabbed his iced coffee and took a big sip of it to remove the lump in his throat.

“If you’re head wasn’t in the clouds, you wouldn’t be that surprised,” Oikawa said before noticing what the bedhead was eating. “Shortcakes huh? I’ve always thought you liked bread more.”

“I do, but sometimes I crave sweet things,” He said. “By the way, since when have you been in Japan? I thought you were in Argentina?” Kuroo asked, effectively changing the topic of their conversation.

“Since when have YOU been in Japan? I’ve been here for a month now,” Oikawa said as he chuckled and took a sip of his cold lemonade.

“What? Did you take a vacation or something?” Kuroo questioned.

“Nothing of the sort,” Oikawa said before rubbing his stomach. He smirked when he looked at Kuroo in the eyes after the gesture. Kuroo’s eyebrows shot through the roof when he found out why.

“YOU’RE PREG— Ouch!” Kuroo yelped as Oikawa suddenly stomped on his feet from under the table.

“It’s not public yet, shut up!” Oikawa said before looking around. He sighed in relief when he found that no one was paying attention to them.

“How far along are you?” Kuroo inquired as he nursed his foot.

“I’m four months along now,” Oikawa quipped happily. 

“You’re not even showing that much yet and you decided to take a leave from volleyball? I’m surprised they can take you out of the court for this long,” Kuroo teased.

“It wasn’t my idea, but after a particularly scary fall from training right after we found out I was pregnant, my mate insisted that I take a leave for the rest of my pregnancy.” Oikawa said as he softly caressed his belly. “I was scared at that time too. Heck, I even bled! Thank goodness that this kid is a fighter though and held on to me. After that, I didn’t need much convincing to stop volleyball for a while, if it meant I’ll be able to keep this little one safe.”

Kuroo stared in wonder at the omega in front of him. He can’t help but envy Oikawa’s mate for being able to see their omega happy and pregnant with their kid.

“How does it feel being pregnant?” Kuroo asked wistfully. Oikawa noted his behavior and filed his question away for later.

“It’s both wonderful and stressful. Fortunately, I’m done with the first trimester. That’s when the nausea and morning sickness is the worst. I swear, I’ve lost count of how many times I ran to the bathroom right after waking up—“ Kuroo’s mind provided him an image of Kei throwing up in the morning right after he woke up. In his mind, Kei was alone, and no one was there to rub his back nor to wipe the sweat on his forehead. He imagined Kei wincing as he rubbed his stomach and stared at it fondly.

“—the second trimester is all about weird and late-night cravings. One time, I was craving for mangos so bad late at night that my mate had to go out and buy some for me. Thank goodness the early markets were already setting up their stores at that time, and a nice couple sold my mate some fresh and ripe mangos after hearing that it was for me. Those were so sweet—“ Again, Kuroo’s imagination provided him an image of Kei waking up in the early hours of the morning craving strawberries or something else and having to get up himself and buy it, alone. By this time, Kuroo was already digging his nails into his thighs.

“—the third trimester I heard was when the baby would start kicking and moving around inside the belly. I can’t wait to feel him or her—“ Kuroo’s imagination ran wild at that. He pictured Kei sitting on his bed and rubbing his stomach as he felt their kids through his palms move inside of him. Kei would talk to them about the most random things, even sing them lullabies, and read them stories.

“I guess you’re not asking me this just because you’re curious, huh?” Oikawa said as he smiled at Kuroo with a sad look in his eyes.

“No, no, I really am just cur—“ Kuroo denied.

“—then why are you crying?” Oikawa asked, expression now serious and etched with concern.

Kuroo raised a hand to his cheek and felt that they were indeed, wet from tears, his tears. He couldn’t keep it in anymore and he finally broke down. He cried in front of Oikawa. The brunette released calming pheromones as he rubbed the alpha’s back.

“Want to tell me all about it?” Oikawa asked softly. Kuroo felt too weak at that time to refuse his offer, so he poured his heart out to the omega who took it all in stride.

“That is quite the predicament you’re in there.” Oikawa commented afterwards.

“I know right? I messed up bad.” Kuroo said as he buried his head deeper in his hands and gripped his hair tighter in frustration.

“Well, if it helps, I’ll also spread the word of your announcement in my social media. After all, what am I going to do with a hundred million followers if it’s not to help a friend with, right?” Oikawa smirked.

“Sometimes I forget how popular you are,” Kuroo teased.

Oikawa squawked indignantly. “I am OFFENDED that you have the nerve to even forget me,” he said as he huffed.

“I’m just teasing,” Kuroo said as he appeased the moody omega. His body tensed though when he felt strong alpha pheromones rapidly closing in on them. Instinctively, he also released protective alpha pheromones to intercept the incoming attacker. When he turned around, he was wrenched out of his seat by a shorter man with short hair glaring up at him.

“What did you do to my mate?” The man asked threateningly.

“Iwa-chan stop it! He was just teasing me, besides this is Kuroo-chan! Don’t you remember him?” Oikawa said as he pulled him away. Iwaizumi let the man go and stared at him. Recognition flashed in his eyes and he smiled.

“Hey Kuroo! Sorry about that, I’m kinda protective of Oikawa nowadays,” Iwaizumi said as he rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

“No worries, he’s carrying your pup, so it’s understandable,” Kuroo said as he grinned at the shorter alpha.

Iwaizumi looked at the brunette in surprise. “You told him?” 

“Yep, he won’t tell a soul, right Kuroo-chan?” Oikawa turned to him with warning in his eyes.

“Never.” Kuroo answered with a sincere smile. The omega smiled happily at him and a jealous humm was heard from an alpha, though Kuroo was sure that was just instinctual, so he brushed it off.

“Oikawa, we have to pick up your nephew in a few minutes,” Iwaizumi reminded his mate.

“Oh right! Well, we’ll go now Kuroo-chan. Just message me if you need someone to talk to again, okay? You still have my old number, right?” Oikawa asked.

“Yep, be careful you two,” He called out to the couple who merely waved him goodbye.

Kuroo, left all alone, threw his trash in the bin and climbed back in his car. He was heading straight home from the cafe when he saw a familiar wavy blond hair and pale tall stature walk by his car. He immediately parked it in front of a tiny school, where he could freely watch the man, Kei, wait by its door.

Based from all the kids leaving the establishment, he assumed it was a day care. Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat when he, for the first time in four years, saw Kei again. 

_“He grew his hair out,_ ” he noted. _“It suits him.”_

A few moments later, two kids with messy black and blond hair latched onto Kei’s legs and hugged the tall omega. Kei immediately crouched down and embraced both of his boys, subconsciously scenting them once again. Kuroo smiled when he saw the three of them happily embracing one another. He has never wished for anything so badly other than to be a part of that little group hug at that moment.

Kuroo saw Kei stand up and carry Yoshi in his right arm while he held Aki’s hand in his left. The little family turned to face another tall man with long curly black hair with strands that framed his face. From the guy’s profile, he had two moles on his forehead and Kuroo frowned when he saw him smile at Kei’s direction. Unfortunately, Kei’s back was turned to Kuroo so he couldn’t see the blond’s expression, but the kids certainly looked happy to see him.

The other guy had a small girl in his arms who giggled at something Kei said. Kuroo was seriously straining his neck to get a glimpse of the man’s face.

“Who the fuck is that guy?” Kuroo muttered.

~*~

“Sakusa-san, are you sure we aren’t bothering you?” Tsukishima asked once he faced Sakusa.

“You’re no bother, Tsukishima. Believe me, I love spending time with you and the kids.” Sakusa said as he smiled, making the twins giggle.

“And you’re done with your training today?” Tsukishima questioned.

“Yes sir, I’m free for the whole evening. So, let’s go get some dinner now, okay?” Sakusa said as he gestured to his car.

“Okay fine, only dinner for tonight though.”

“For tonight,” Sakusa said with a smirk. Tsukishima only rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go Sara-chan? Your uncle is treating us to delicious dinner,” Tsukishima told the little girl in Sakusa’s arms.

“Yay! Dinner with Aki and Yoshi.” the little girl cheered.

“My my, still a little child and already a player,” Sakusa teased as he tickled the girl’s tummy making her laugh. Tsukishima also laughed at the joke making Sakusa’s smile grow wider.

“Shall we?” Sakusa said as he placed an arm on the small of Tsukishima’s back.

“I think I know where your niece got her flirty attitude from,” Tsukishima commented as he looked at Sakusa from the corner of his eye. Sakusa only laughed as he led all of them into his car.

~*~

Kuroo’s knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping his steering wheel. He was fuming after he witnessed another alpha make a move on his omega. He was more furious of himself though for being in a situation where he can’t do anything about it.

Kei was a very attractive omega. Yes, he was atypical because of his height and personality but he is still immensely attractive. If it was even possible, Kuroo thought he became even more beautiful as the years passed. Finally, he wasn’t thin and lanky, nor was he as pale as he was before. He filled out nicely and his body became more toned. His long wavy hair also accentuated features of his face that made him look more attractive. His sense of fashion is also as impeccable as ever. 

He wiped a hand on his face, annoyed at his situation. Quickly, he left the place and headed straight for Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment. Thankfully, the couple were home and immediately let him inside once they smelled the bitter stench coming from him.

“What happened?” Akaashi asked with concern in his eyes. Bokuto was in the kitchen grabbing cans of beers for them to drink.

“Apparently I’m not the only alpha who’s after him.” Kuroo said solemnly.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s another.”

“Who?” 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

Suddenly, there was a loud clang in the kitchen. When the two turned their heads, they saw Bokuto’s shocked face from the doorway. “My teammate?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUROO HAS A RIVAAAAL!! YES! THE RIVAL HAS COME!
> 
> Also, this is the first time Kuroo’s dad appeared. What do you think? I modeled his character by making a meaner version of scheming Kuroo. In this fanfic, Kuroo got his provocative and scheming nature from his dad.
> 
> Btw, I won’t be able to update as much for the following days until December I think, because of my finals. Rest assured, I will try my best to update whenever I have spare time.
> 
> Tell me what you think about Kuroo’s rival and dad?? Also, look at cameo pregnant Oikawa HAHAHAHA I took into consideration a comment I read before about putting Oikawa in, and now here he is!
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


	6. He Appeared Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! Sorry for not posting for a while. As you know, I have finals coming up and honestly, it’s still not finished. My schedule is PACKED these days, but today I have spare time so I decided to post a new chapter.
> 
> As always, special thanks to my beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreading this chapter for me.
> 
> IMPORTANT: Read these terms first so you can have a grasp of the kind of A/B/O universe this story is set in.
> 
> Terms:  
> * Claiming mark - a non-permanent mark an alpha gives an omega when an alpha bites an omega’s nape or either scent glands on the neck. When a claimed omega goes into heat, only the alpha who bit them will be affected until the mark wears off, which usually takes a couple of years.
> 
> * Mating mark - a non-permanent mark an omega gives an alpha when an omega bites an alpha’s nape or either scent glands on the neck. When a mated alpha goes into rut, only the omega who bit them will be affected until the mark wears off, which usually takes a couple of months.
> 
> * Bonding mark - a permanent mark that forever bonds an alpha/omega pair for the rest of their lives. It is given by both an alpha and an omega to each other when they bite their partner’s nape or either scent gland on their neck. The alpha and omega’s heats will be in sync and no one will be affected by their heat/rut except for their partner.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Sakusa! You never told me that you knew Tsukki!” Bokuto said as he draped an arm across Sakusa’s shoulder. Their training just ended and the whole team was off to take a shower and change into clean clothes.

“Get off of me, Bokuto-san,” Sakusa said as he pushed Bokuto’s heavy arm off him before walking away.

“Hey! You didn’t answer my question!” Bokuto said, catching up to the curly-haired man but didn’t initiate any physical contact this time.

“You didn’t ask me anything.” Sakusa said as he opened his locker.

“Okay, point taken,” Bokuto said as he also opened his locker. “So anyway, why didn’t you tell me that you knew Tsukki?”

“I don’t know who this ‘Tsukki’ is,” Sakusa said before slamming his locker close and walking off to the showers.

“Tsukki! You know! Tsukishima Kei?” Bokuto said making the dark-haired alpha stop in his tracks.

“You know, Tsukishima?” Sakusa asked as he looked at the owl-like man from over his shoulder.

“Know him? He’s practically my son! I trained with him during summer camps in high school and briefly went to university with him. I even trained and influenced him to like volleyball.” Bokuto boasted with a giant smile on his face.

“He played volleyball before?” Sakusa inquired, body completely facing Bokuto now.

“Yeah, he’s best known for being the only omega who has ever blocked Ushijima Wakatoshi. You know him, right? The one in Schweiden Adlers right now?”

“That was HIM?” Sakusa asked, shock clearly written in his face.

Bokuto frowned. “You sound like you don’t know him that much.”

Sakusa sat on a bench in front of Bokuto as he stared at the ground.

“You’re right, I don’t know him that much.” Sakusa sighed. “Wait, how did you even find out that I know him?”

Bokuto stilled as he scratched his head nervously. “Uh... A friend of mine saw you, since you’re a popular volleyball player, and Tsukki, since he went to university with him too, walking together outside of a day care carrying kids.”

Sakusa stared at him for a few seconds making Bokuto sweat and look to the side. He hoped his spontaneous excuse was believable, at least to him it sounded believable. Then he heard a sigh and saw Sakusa staring down at the floor again, chuckling lowly.

“Oh that, yeah. I met him at that day care a few weeks before your friend saw us. It was the first time I was taking my niece to her day care, where Tsukishima’s sons also attend. I saw him stand all tall, blond, and gorgeous and speak so elegantly in that velvet smooth voice of his that I was instantly attracted.” Sakusa said as he smiled fondly at nothing, as he recalled the image of the beautiful omega.

“He has kids, you know?” Bokuto said, uncharacteristically serious.

Sakusa met his eyes as he answered. “I know.”

“He might have an alpha already.”

“I didn’t see a claiming mark.” 

“That doesn’t mean that he doesn—“

“I couldn’t smell any scent of any alpha, beta, or another omega that might be his partner on him either.” Sakusa said sternly before standing up. “I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up Bokuto-san, but whatever you say, I won’t stop meeting Tsukishima.”

Sakusa was about to walk out of the locker room and into the shower area when he stopped by the doorway and looked at Bokuto from the corner of his eye. “Besides, I’m planning on asking to court him officially very soon.” The curly-haired alpha smirked before walking away.

As soon as his teammate was away, Bokuto slammed his head on his locker. Thankfully, no one was in the room with him anymore, so no one saw him make a dent in his locker. He looked up, cringed at the sight of the dent, before sighing. “Kuroo won’t like this...”

~*~

“Hideaki! Hideyoshi! Breakfast is ready!” Tsukishima said as he finished plating the omelette rice he made.

A few moments later, Aki and Yoshi were happily padding to the kitchen. Once the twins got there, Tsukishima lifted them into their highchairs and put their bibs on before serving their meals.

“Oooh! Omelette rice!” They chorused before digging in. However, Tsukishima noticed that his kids weren’t eating everything on their plates.

“Don’t be picky with your food. Eat everything that’s on your plate boys,” Tsukishima said.

Yoshi picked up a broccoli, licked it a bit, before scrunching his face in disgust. “Yuck! I don’t like broccoli,” He exclaimed.

Aki was removing every single carrot slice he could find in his food and placing them on his chair’s table creating a small mountain of chopped carrots. “I don’t like carrots,” Aki said, evident with distaste.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose as he looked at his sons’ plates. “How will you grow up to be tall and strong men if you don’t eat your vegetables?” Tsukishima asked.

“We won’t be as tall as you?” Yoshi asked.

“Yes, I became this tall because I eat my vegetables,” Tsukishima said as he ate a piece of broccoli and a piece of carrot in front of the kids to emphasize his point. “See?”

“Well, if you can tolerate it mom, then I guess I can too,” Aki said as he hesitantly bit his carrot slices and chewed with a scowl still present in his face.

“I’ll only do it so I can be as tall you mom,” Yoshi said as he begrudgingly chomped on the tiny broccoli before swallowing with a scrunched-up face.

“Very good, you two! I’m sure you’ll both be very tall when you grow up,” Tsukishima said as he happily patted both of their heads. The kids giggled cheerfully at being praised.

Tsukishima cleared their plates and let the kids climb down from their highchairs. 

“It’s a wonderful day out today,” Tsukishima mused as he observed from the window in front of their sink. He quickly did their dishes and dried his hands before going to the kids’ room. “Do you kids wanna go to the park today?”

“Yay! The park! The park!” The boys cheered as they jumped on their beds. Tsukishima giggled at their adorable display of excitement. 

“Okay okay pick what clothes you want to wear while I call uncle Tadashi and Aunt Hitoka to see if they’re free to join us,” Tsukishima said as he left the room. He flopped down on the couch in the living room before opening his phone and contacting his long-time best friend.

“Hey Tsukki! What’s up?” Yamaguchi’s cheerful voice said from the other end of the line.

“The kids and I are going to the park. Are you and Hitoka free to come with us?” Tsukishima asked.

“Sure! We’re both free today and tomorrow anyway, and we miss the twins so much! We’ll wait for you at the park in 15 minutes,” Yamaguchi replied.

“Good, see you later,” Tsukishima said as he hung up the phone. Just in time too, cause not a moment after he heard a loud “Mom!” coming from the kids’ room. Tsukishima sighed before heading towards the source of the voice.

When he got to the room, he found two adorable kids fumbling with their clothes. His grin turned into a chuckle when Yoshi tumbled on his bed when he couldn’t get his sock on.

“We tried dressing ourselves,” Aki explained from his spot by the drawer with his mismatched buttons.

“I can see that,” Tsukishima said with a smile. He walked over to Yoshi first, since he looked very frustrated with the sock if the glare, he was giving it was any indication.

“I don’t want to wear socks anymore,” Yoshi said, giving up once his patience wore out.

Tsukishima chuckled before sitting on the bed. “Try to sit down first, then roll the sock with your fingers before putting your foot in. Then once it’s on, slowly roll it up,” Tsukishima said, demonstrating what he explained to Yoshi using his other sock. Yoshi was quick to pick up his mother’s technique and successfully put his sock on. 

“Yay! I did it!” Yoshi said as he jumped on the bed happily. 

Tsukishima smiled fondly at his son before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Aki pointing at his buttons with a pout.

“Count the buttons and the holes before putting it in. You know how to count, right? Put the first button into the first hole,” Tsukishima said as he also demonstrated his tip in front of Aki for the child to see.

“Oh! I get it now!” Aki said before starting to count and pair up all the buttons and holes on his shirt. When he was finished, he looked at his mother with pride and unabashed joy at being able to do it all by himself.

“That’s my boy.” Tsukishima said as he cupped Aki’s cheeks and rubbed their noses together. The blond kid giggled at the affection and praise.

“Me too!” Yoshi said from Tsukishima’s other side, already offering his nose to his mom. Tsukishima smiled as he did the same to his youngest, earning a fit of laughter from the kid.

“Let’s finish dressing up now, okay? We don’t want Uncle Tadashi and Aunt Hitoka to wait for long, right?” Tsukishima said. The boys cheerfully agreed, so the little family quickly dressed themselves before they were out of the house.

~*~

“Aki! Yoshi!” Yamaguchi yelled from where he was with Hitoka in the park. The kids spotted them and quickly ran to pounce on them. Yamaguchi swiftly got Yoshi in a hug as he picked him up, while Hitoka crouched down and embraced Aki in her arms.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you both missed them,” Tsukishima grinned as he arrived not long behind his children.

“We always miss them Tsukki,” Hitoka said as she rubbed her cheek against Aki’s, making the child explode in laughter.

“Did you miss us too?” Yamaguchi asked the toddler in his arms. 

“I missed you thiiiis much,” Yoshi said as he made a big circle with both of his arms to empahsize his point.

“And how about you, Aki?” Hitoka asked the child she was holding. 

“I missed you both very very very much!” Aki said as he squeezed his Aunt Hitoka with all his might. Hitoka only giggled at the kid’s very adorable way of showing love.

Tsukishima also chuckled at his kids’ antics.

“Wanna go to the playground now?” Tsukishima asked. He got a chorus of agreement from his kids, so the three adults led the twins to the playground located at the center of the park.

“Hitoka and I brought food and drinks for a little picnic. We’ll set it up there under the shade of the oak tree.” Yamaguchi told Tsukishima as he pointed to a spot in the park with a big tree. “Just stay here with the kids in the playground, okay? I’ll catch up.”

Tsukishima nodded in agreement as he watched his beta friend walk towards his wife. He looked at his kids and zipped both of their jackets up, since it was getting chilly. Tsukishima was zipping up Aki’s jacket for him when Yoshi suddenly pointed at a distance.

“Mom, look! That family also has twin boys, just like us!” Yoshi exclaimed as he looked at the family on the other side of the playground. Tsukishima directed his gaze to where his son pointed and saw the mother was busy fretting over his kid’s clothes too while the father was keeping the other one entertained.

Aki also looked at that direction before frowning. “They’re not exactly like us. They’re one too many. Look—“ Aki raised his finger as he counted them. “One mother, one son, one more son, and one... father.” Aki deflated when he mumbled the last word out. From beside him, Yoshi also visibly wilted as they both stared at the happy family.

Upon listening to his boys’ conversation and seeing the looks on their faces, Tsukishima’s chest clenched painfully. He so badly wanted for his sons to have a complete family, just like the one on the other side of the playground, but because he gave up so easily back then, that wish is just a fleeting thought now. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to think of what to tell his kids to make them feel better when suddenly, Yamaguchi came and scooped both kids into his arms.

“Heeey! Why the long faces? You’re in a playground. You’re supposed to have fun here!” Yamaguchi said as he rubbed his nose with the twins’. The kids laughed at their uncle’s antics and started playing with him while in his arms.

Tsukishima visibly sagged on the bench as he sighed in relief. Thank goodness Tadashi swooped in just in time. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Hitoka’s smiling face before she moved to sit beside him. 

“It’s hard raising kids, huh?” She asked with a sincere smile.

“Incredibly hard,” Tsukishima answered.

Hitoka hummed before asking. “Have you told them?”

“I did, in the simplest way I can.”

“They’ll understand someday, Tsukishima.” Hitoka paused. “Well, with how smart they are, I won’t be suprised if they already did understand, in their own way.”

They both chuckled before Tsukishima let the tension drop from his shoulders as he stared up at the sky in thought. “I think they do somewhat understand, or at least they’re clearly trying. It was obvious that they longed for a father, but because of me, they can’t have one.” He said as he closed his eyes and let a frown cross his face.

Hitoka looked at her friend sadly from where she sat. He was clearly still struggling even after four years have gone, and now that the kids are aware that they have a father, the weight of not being able to give the kids what they long for is clearly wearing him out. She was about to comfort him when his phone rang.

Tsukishima opened his eyes and immediately took the call. He stood and walked to a secluded area as he talked to the person on the other line. A minute later he was walking back to Hitoka with his brows scrunched.

“I’m really sorry Hitoka, it’s from work. They want me to submit a new lesson plan tonight since there was a sudden change in schedule. Can you and Tadashi look after the kids while I’m gone?” Tsukishima said as he handed the kids’ jackets to the woman.

“We’d be happy to. Take your time Tsukishima.” Hitoka said wth a smile. Tsukishima also smiled gratefully at his friend before walking over to where Tadashi and the kids were at the park.

He was about to approach them, when he heard bits of their conversation that caused him to halt.

“It’s okay even if we don’t have a father. Mommy is more than enough,” Aki said as he swang. 

“Yeah! Plus, we have you and Aunt Hitoka!” Yoshi exclaimed as he too, swang in the other swing. 

Tadashi, who was busy pushing both twins gently on the swing, looked at Tsukishima and smiled at him knowingly. Tsukishima brought a hand to cover his sniffles as he bit his lip and grinned. How on Earth he was blessed with two very lovable kids was beyond him, but at that moment, he felt extremely loved and proud to be their mother. He quickly wiped the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes and slowly approached the twins.

Aki and Yoshi, upon seeing their mother, jumped off the swing and came running to him at full speed. Tsukishima crouched to receive his boys and embraced them both tightly to his chest.

“Hideaki, Hideyoshi, I have a bit of work to do right now, so I have to go home for a bit. You’ll be okay with Uncle Tadashi and Aunt Hitoka, right?” Tsukishima asked.

“We will!” The boys answered before hugging him again. Yoshi pulled back a moment later though and gave him an adorably pouty face. “You’ll be back soon though, right?”

Tsukishima chuckled before pinching his son’s cheek. “As soon as I can.”

That seemed to satisfy Yoshi, so he went back into the hug again. 

After being thoroughly scented by Tsukishima, the kids went back to play with Yamaguchi while Hitoka watched her husband and kids play at her spot on the bench. Tsukishima waved both of his friends goodbye before walking the short distance to his apartment. 

He quickly went inside, took his shoes off, and was about to get his laptop in his room when the doorbell suddenly rang. 

_“Is that Tadashi? Did I forget something at the park?”_ Tsukishima thought as he made his way to the front door.

“Is that you Ta—“ He froze. As soon as he opened the door and looked outside, Tsukishima went wide-eyed and cold sweat started pouring out of his body. He took a deep breath in and steeled his grip on the door handle. He wasn’t about to let the man on the other side have the satisfaction of seeing him so weak.

“What are you doing here?” He sneered at the unwelcomed guest.

“Not even gonna invite your would-have-been-father-in-law inside, Kei-chan?” The man asked as he smirked.

“DON’T call me that,” Tsukishima hissed.

“So feisty, no wonder Tetsurou broke up with you,” Tetsuya said as he grinned contemptuously as he looked at the omega from head to toe with an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t bring him into this—!” 

Tsukishima wasn’t able to finish what he was about to say when Tetsuya suddenly raised a finger in front of his face and waved it from side to side. “Ah ah, are you sure you want to have this conversation here? I wouldn’t mind, but I think you would if you have nosy neighbors.” Tetsuya said as he looked at the many doors from either side of Tsukishima’s front door to prove his point.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and glared at the older alpha before opening his door just a little bit wider. 

“You will leave as soon as I say so, understood?” Tsukishima told the older alpha with as much authority as he can.

“I don’t plan on staying long anyway,” Tetsuya answered as he stepped inside. His two bodyguards, who have been silently guarding him from behind all this time, were also about to come in, when Tsukishima suddenly raised his hand in front of the old alpha’s face. 

“Tell those two to stay outside.” Tsukishima ordered.

Tetsuya leveled his gaze with the tall omega for a moment, slightly peeved at being ordered, but swiftly snapped his fingers all the same. The two burly men understood the silent order and loyally remained outside as the front door closed.

Tsukishima lead the older alpha to the dining table where they both sat down and faced one another. Tetsuya rested his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his intertwined fingers before smirking.

“Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?? In this chapter, we get a glimpse of Sakusa’s budding feelings for Kei, Aki and Yoshi’s internal longing for a father, Kei’s struggles with wanting a complete family for is kids, AND Tetsuya appeared in front of Kei again. What does he want now?
> 
> Comment your thoughts down below! Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it!


	7. Let’s Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya and Kei talk about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!! I have free time again, and some good news! Next week will be my last week of school before vacation, yay!! Hopefully, I can update a lot during vacation, so look forward to that!
> 
> As always, thank you to my amazing beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreading this chapter for me.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“WHAT?!” Kuroo yelled as he slammed his hands on the coffee table.

“That’s what he said,” Bokuto told him while levelling his bro with a stern gaze.

Kuroo stood form the couch and started pacing in front of the television. 

“No, no, no, no, no, this can’t be happening!” The bedhead said as he raked his hands through his hair.

Kuroo was panting and releasing too much aggressive pheromones that all the alphas in the living room were starting to get agitated, growling and tensing up. Akaashi tried his best not to submit and Kenma remained mostly unfazed as a beta, but his brows were scrunched from the raging atmosphere. Kiyoko had enough of it. She stood and grabbed Kuroo by the arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

“Kuroo, didn’t you say you’ll do nothing if this happened?” Kiyoko asked.

Kuroo stilled and warily looked at the alpha woman. “I did, didn’t I?” He said as his shoulders slumped.

“He’s probably better than me anyway. He doesn’t have family problems, does what he loves for a living, and seems like a nice guy. Kei would be happier with him.” Kuroo’s thoughts were beginning to spiral downwards very quickly as he muttered more self-depreciating words. Kiyoko grabbed both of his shoulders to stop him from his stupor.

“What did I tell you about making your own decisions for Tsukishima?” She asked with a hint of agitation.

“...To let him decide for himself.” Kuroo sighed. “You’re right, I know you are, but now that it actually happened... I don’t know. After what I did, I doubt Kei will ever forgive me.”

The room was growing tenser by the minute, then Kenma, who was still busy tapping away at his phone, spoke.

“Do you still love him?” 

“Of course, I do.”

“Do you want to be a part of your kids’ lives?” 

“More than anything.”

“Do you want to be a part of HIS life?”

“Absolutely.”

“Will you regret it if you didn’t do anything about it?”

Kuroo was silent for a moment before answering a solemn “…Yes…”

Kenma looked up from his screen and made eye contact with Kuroo.

“Don’t do more things that you’ll regret.” He said before shifting his gaze back down to his phone.

Kuroo also turned his gaze down afterwards. Akaashi, Bokuto, Tanaka, and Kiyoko all looked at him worriedly. Kuroo took a deep breath as he combed his hair with his fingers once more.

“I-I’ll be in my room.” Kuroo headed towards his bedroom and didn’t see how his friends all collectively slumped back in their seats and groaned.

~*~

“Now, where were we?” Tetsuya asked as he placed his chin on top of his intertwined fingers.

“Let’s just cut to the chase, shall we?” Tsukishima said as he stood straight in his seat. He was threatened by this man before, and if he could help it, he won’t let it happen again. He’s just thankful that the kids aren’t with him right now.

“I heard you talked to Tetsurou,” Tetsuya started.

Tsukishima scoffed before answering. “That was hardly a conversation.”

Tetsuya raised a sleek eyebrow at Tsukishima’s remark. “Do tell.”

Tsukishima smirked as he looked at the older alpha. “Didn’t you already have your son and I investigated? You should already know this. If not, then that private investigator of yours wasn’t doing a good job.” He snarked.

Tetsuya’s eyes darkened with irritation and the room was instantly filled with alpha pheromones. Tsukishima had to pinch his thighs to prevent himself from submitting or even making a sound.

“It would be in your best interest Tsukishima-san, if you don’t anger me today.” Tetsuya said with a grim look. 

Tsukishima merely looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. The alpha took this as a sign of obedience and immediately stopped flooding the house with pheromones. He put a fake smile back on his face as he spoke. 

“Anyway, I’m here to tell you to stay away from my son again.”

This got Tsukishima’s attention, so the omega immediately stared at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

“Haven’t you already done enough? I didn’t even meet your son again. I only talked to him on the phone for like ten seconds after he got my new phone number from somewhere, I have no clue of. I plan on changing my number soon so if that’s all you have to say then please leave.” Tsukishima said as he stood and pointed at the door.

Tetsuya remained in his seat with a neutral expression on his face, probably tired of putting up a facade anymore. 

“I’m not finished yet. I’m here to offer you a new home back in Miyagi. You can even choose where you want your new home to be. A new house or in a condominium? Near a school or beside your old home so you can be with your family? Just tell me the details and I can have it arranged for you as soon as possible.” Tetsuya proposed.

“You want me to leave this city, so your son and I won’t be able to meet again, huh?” Tsukishima said as he sat back down on his seat.

“Exactly.”

Tsukishima sighed before resting his back on the backrest of his chair as he crossed his arms. “You don’t have to do all that. I already planned on moving away.”

Tetsuya smiled, genuinely this time, when he heard Tsukishima say this. Just like a child given candy.

“You do? When will this be? Will it be sometime soon?”

Tsukisima gave him an unimpressed look before explaining. “I just have to pay back my student loans before moving. I’ll be out of your hair in a few months.”

“That’s excellent!” Tetsuya exclaimed with a happy clasp of his hands. Then, he stilled as his smile dropped. “Student loans? Oh right, you forfeited my scholarship during your second year in university.”

“That’s right,” Tsukishima said with a bleak expression.

“Such a shame really, you were one of my best scholars. Anyway, if it’ll help you move faster, I’ll pay the rest of your student loans for you.” Tetsuya offered.

Tsukishima’s eye twitched with annoyance. 

“You really don’t get it, do you? Did the envelope I sent back to your home four years ago not send the message? How many times will I have to say it?” Tsukishima said as his voce grew sterner by the minute. “I don’t need your money. I. Never. Did.” 

Tetsuya merely looked at the enraged omega, ignoring the bitter stench of anger as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Suit yourself.” He said before opening his coat jacket and retrieving a golden scroll inside before sliding it across the table. “Here, a little farewell gift.”

Tsukishima looked at the scroll before shifting his gaze upwards. “I don’t need a farewell gift.”

“Oh, I think you’ll like this one!” Tetsuya said as he smiled. He looked so happy in Tsukishima’s opinion, so he doesn’t have much hopes for the scroll’s contents. 

“What is it?” Tsukishima cautiously asked.

“It’s a pass. You can see Tetsurou again if you have that.” Tetsuya replied, smille still plastered on his face.

Tsukishima stilled. He was giving him a chance to see Tetsurou? What for? After just telling him to stay away? He was utterly confused. His feelings about the thought of seeing the bedhead again after four years were also in a jumble.

“Why are you giving me this?” He questioned.

“Oh, I thought you might want to congratulate him and give him your best wishes as a parting gift,” Tetsuya said with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked at Tsukishima from the corner of his eyes before continuing. “After all, that is an invitation to his engagement and wedding announcement party.”

Tsukishima saw red when he heard that. He looked down at the scroll and clenched his fists as his body trembled. His jaw was clenched tightly, and tiny growls could be heard from his slightly parted lips. The room was filled with the sour stench of a distressed omega, but he didn’t care. The alpha could choke on all his pheromones for all he cares. 

“Is this a joke?” Tsukishima asked, head still facing down.

“Oh no, I really am giving this to you—“

“PLEASE—“Tsukishima said, unintentionally loud. Tetsuya stopped talking as he looked at the blond omega in front of him with a raised eyebrow. 

Before he could say anything else, Tsukishima continued. “Please leave, Kuroo-san.” He said in an even voice as he tried to maintain some semblance of his dignity from a few minutes ago.

Tetsuya quietly stood up from his seat and adjusted his coat. “I think I’ve overstayed my welcome. Sorry about that, Tsukishima-san.” 

He was at the doorway when he looked back at Tsukishima. “Let’s meet soon for the last time, alright?” He said with a smirk. 

From his spot on the doorway, he got a glimpse of a small picture frame in the living room with a tall blond man carrying two small kids with familiar messy hair. His smirking expression turned solemn as he stared with sadness at the photograph. 

“If only you two have never met in the first place,” Tetsuya muttered before exiting through the front door, leaving Tsukishima oblivious to his little moment.

As soon as the older alpha left, Tsukishima immediately cupped his head as he looked down on his thighs. The moment he learned what that letter was, it felt like he was thrown back to the day Tetsurou and him broke up. It felt like he was hit by the same massive truck of despair and betrayal that knocked him off from his feet four years ago.

He was shaking, panting, and crying all at the same time. He couldn’t stop the tears and the sobs that kept pouring out of him even if he tried. His pants were getting soaked, but he didn’t care. His heart was hammering against his chest and his vision was blurring due to his tears.

“I don’t understand,” Tsukishima mumbled. “It’s been years... yet he still affects me like this.”

Tsukishima tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths. It worked, but it left him feeling numb. He felt like his heart just dropped to his stomach and his whole body felt like it weighed a ton. He thought he had moved on. He thought he was okay. He thought he could just quietly live his life and has accepted never seeing the man that was once his whole world ever again.

“Damn it, I should have moved on by now!” Tsukishima said through gritted teeth.

He could deny it all he wants, but it won’t change how he’s feeling. So, he just sat in the kitchen and poured his frustrated heart out through his tears.

~*~

Kuroo was walking on a sidewalk as he headed home. He had a lot to think about, so he opted to just walking a couple of blocks from Bokuto’s place back to his. He took the longer route back to have more time to think, but he paused when he smelled a familiar scent. A scent that, now that he recognized again, shouldn’t be this sour and foul.

The bedhead followed the scent of rotten strawberries and sour cream as he turned the corner, only to see a more familiar looking man.

“Father, what are you doing here?” Kuroo asked when he saw his father about to climb in his car. Tetsuya turned his head to look at his son with a well-concealed look fo surprise.

“I had business here,” Tetsuya said as he continued climbing in his car. His two bodyguards were by his side as he stepped in.

“You? In a neighborhood like this?” Kuroo said as he scanned the residencial area they were in. As he looked around, he got a whiff of that nasty smell again.

“What is with that awful smell—?!” Kuroo ranted. He thought it would lead him to an unhappy expression of someone he once loved but he saw his father instead. 

Wait, was that just a coincidence?

He sniffed the air and followed the scent back to the old alpha inside the car who had a blank expression on his face. Connecting the dots, Tetsurou immediately pounced on the windowpane of his father’s car.

“Did you do something to Kei?!” Tetsurou snarled as he glared at his father through the semi-tinted glass. His father only gestured for his other bodyguard at the driver’s seat to go, and so the car sped away from the sidewalk, leaving a fuming messy-haired alpha. 

“Damn that old conniving geezer! I told him not to mess with Kei anymore!” Kuroo said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. He was about to call Kenma and ask for Kei’s address so he can check on him. 

Then, he stopped and hesitated.

“He probably doesn’t want to see me right now, but I’m too worried to just let this go,” Kuroo grumbled as he raked a hand through his dark locks.

Just then, his savior came in the form of a freckled man joined by a blonde woman who were each holding two very familiar-looking kids. Kuroo smiled upon seeing the two children, whom he now recognized as his sons, but refrained from rushing over and squeezing the life out of the boys. 

He had more pressing matters at hand. Kei would obviously be distraught after being visited by his father and he would obviously need someone beside him right now. How he wished it could be him though.

Kuroo ran towards Yamaguchi and stopped just a few feet in front of him. The group of four, obviously startled, stepped back from the man who approached them. As soon as Kuroo lifted his head though, he saw Yamaguchi’s eyes darken and a snarl left his mouth. The beta man instanly went in front of his wife, who in turn hid the two kids behind her legs with a glare of her own.

“What are you doing here?!” Yamaguchi growled. He may be a beta, but he is way past his shy demeanor from before. 

Kuroo was fighting every instinct in him to growl back, so he gulped down those urges and bowed in front of them. “Please, I beg you. My father might have visited Kei and left him in distress. I just smelled rotten strawberries when I saw him moments ago. Please check on Kei.”

It happened too fast, Yamaguchi suddenly had him by the collar and dragged him a few feet away from Hitoka and the twins as he looked up at Kuroo with a glare. “What did you do this time, you bastard?!” Yamaguchi snarled quietly even from a distance to prevent the kids from hearing him curse. 

“I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even know that my father planned on visiting Kei. Please, you’re his best friend, check up on him.” Kuroo pleaded, lowering his pride and asking his ex’s best friend for a favor. “I can’t see him for myself.”

“Damn right you can’t—“

“Uncle Dashi, are you and that man fighting?” Yoshi asked innocently from beside the two men. He must have slipped from Hitoka’s grasp out of curiosity.

Yamaguchi forced himself to calm down and smiled in front of his nephew. “No Yoshi, we’re just talking.”

“They’re obviously fighting, duh. Did you see how Uncle Dashi grabbed him?” Aki said as he emerged from his brother’s back a few moments later. 

“Boys! Don’t interrup them,” Hitoka said from behind the kids as she grabbed both of their hands to lead them away. Yoshi shook her hand off though and curiously looked at the bedhead’s face.

“Hey, I know you. You’re mister rooster head!” Yoshi exclaimed happily. This got Aki’s attention, who also shook Hitoka’s hand off and looked up at the man who they befriended before.

“Mister rooster head! What are you doing here? Do you know Uncle Dashi?” Aki asked.

Yamaguchi glared at Kuroo as Hitoka continued to fuss over the children, trying to reign them back and away from the obviously disputing men. “You’ve met the kids?” Yamaguchi questioned. Kuroo was about to reply, but Yamaguchi continued. “I don’t know what you’re planning but you better stay away from them.” 

Yamaguchi released Kuroo from his hold, letting the bedhead catch his breath since the beta was pressing his fist into his neck the whole time. Kuroo can’t blame Yamaguchi for that kind of reaction though. Heck, he would probably do the same or worse if someone broke his best friend’s heart.

“I’ll check on Tsukki and you—“ the freckled man dabbed a finger to Kuroo’s chest. “Go home.”

Yamaguchi turned his back on Kuroo and immediately picked Yoshi up as they walked away. Yoshi was pouting from being dragged away from the curious event happening before him, but his pout faded into a happy smile as he waved at Kuroo. “Bye bye, mister rooster head!”

Aki, who was in Hitoka’s arms, popped his head up from where it was burried in the woman’s neck and happily waved at the bedheaded alpha. “See you soon, mister rooster head!”

Kuroo waved sadly at the twins but he had a smile on his face, nonetheless. “I hope I can see you soon too, my kids.”

~*~

“Hitoka, will you be fine going home with both of the kids?” Yamaguchi asked his wife for the umpteenth time as they both stood under Tsukishima’s apartment building.

“We’ll be fine, Tadashi. Hurry and go!” Hitoka said as she shooed her husband off. Yamaguchi laughed as he kissed each of their foreheads before running off to his best friend’s apartment. 

The freckled man had a feeling of déjà vu as he ran past the busy elevators and up on the staircase. This has happened before, specifically, four years ago, when Yamaguchi first found out about what happened. He was also running like this, up an apartment building, but instead of heading towards Kei’s current apartment, he was heading towards Akiteru’s old apartment in Tokyo, where he stayed for university. Tsukishima called him and told him to go there with a hoarse voice, so Yamaguchi, being the best friend that he is, skipped classes that day and ran straight for Akiteru’s apartment. That was the first time he has ever heard Tsukishima sound so weak and vulnerable. The moment he heard that voice come from his best friend’s mouth, he knew he had to be there. So, he ran, pretty much like what he was doing right now.

As soon as he got to Tsukishima’s door, he took his spare keys that the omega gave him in case he was babysitting the twins and ran out of supplies, and hurriedly unlocked the door. To his surprise, he found that it was already unlocked. That was the first red flag. Tsukishima NEVER forgets to lock his door. He probably wasn’t the one who closed it. 

As soon as he opened the door, he squinted to see through the semi-dark apartment. Red flag number two, Tsukishima always opens the curtains during the day. The blond read somewhere that it was healthy for kids to be exposed to the sun, even if it is just from a window. Since then, he never had his curtains shut during a sunny day out. 

Yamaguchi crept inside the apartment. “Tsukki?” the beta called. He heard a sniffing sound come from the kitchen. Red flag number three, that came from Tsukishima and he was most definitely crying. 

The freckled man basically sprinted across the hallway and straight into the kitchen where he saw his best friend furiously wiping his tears away with the back of his hands. “Tadashi, back so soon?” Tsukishima asked, trying to sound normal and not like he’s been crying for the past half an hour. 

Yamaguchi said nothing as he grabbed the blond’s hands away from his face. “You don’t have to pretend to be okay in front of me,” he said.

“Yeah, cause you’re very trained in handling me and this isn’t the first time you’ve seen me like this. I have nothing to hide,” Tsukishima snidely commented.

“Tsukki...” Yamaguchi sadly reprimanded.

Tsukishima sighed before sliding the golden scroll on the table closer to his best friend. “...his father gave this to me.”

The beta picked up the scroll and read the contents. Mortified shock was written on his face as he tried his best not to crumple up the paper and burn it on the nearby stove. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. This wasn’t the time for him to be emotional. He must support his friend.

He sat across from Tsukishima as he placed the scroll back on the center of the table. “What do you want to do? Do you want to go?” He asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t need to have an answer right away.”

“I... I don’t want to break my heart for a second time,” Tsukishima answered honestly.

“Then you don’t have to go.” Yamaguchi reassured him. 

Silence enveloped the kitchen for a few moments before Tsukishima spoke.

“You’re right.” Tsukishima said as he grabbed the scroll and tucked it deep inside one of the drawers in the kitchen. “There’s no need for me to break my heart again.”

~*~

That night, Kuroo sat in the living room of his penthouse alone. He was so deep in thought that he forgot the time as he sat on the couch and stared down at his clenched hands in front of him. Kiyoko came home to a dark penthouse and this sight greeting her after crossing the hallway.

“Kuroo?”

No reply. He probably couldn’t hear her from from all the noise inside his head. 

She walked towards him and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. “Kuroo? What’s wrong?”

Kiyoko stepped back when she saw the look in Kuroo’s eyes. It wasn’t dull and lifeless like what she came to know for a few days now, instead it was filled with determination; blazing like a newly lit fire hungry for more oxygen to consume.

“I’ve had enough, Kiyoko.” 

Her eyebrows raised at the sudden declaration.

“Enough of what?” She asked.

“Of this, of trying to protect Kei form a distance when it clearly isn’t working.” Kuroo said as he directed his fiery gaze out of the window. He remembered how sour the scent earlier was, and how he completely failed at preventing his father from going anywhere near his omega. His brows knit in frustration as he stared out in the distance. He missed the smile that spread on the female alpha’s face. 

“So, what are you gonna do?” 

Kuroo looked back at her with devilish smirk and a knowing gleam in his eyes. “I’m gonna take Kei back, no matter what it takes.”

“Even if it means standing up to rivals?”

“Yes.”

“Even if it means winning back all of Tsukishima’s friends and families?”

“Yes.”

“Even if it means opposing your father’s wishes?”

“Whatever it takes Kiyoko, so yes.” 

Kiyoko patted his back as she gave him a proud smile. “You’re finally starting to act like an alpha.”

Kuroo smiled back at her sincerely before placing a hand on top of hers. “Thanks Kiyoko, for everything.

“That’s what friends and fake fiancées do.” Kiyoko said before retreating to her own room.

As soon as the woman left, Kuroo took his phone out and dialled his best friend.

“Kenma, I’m taking Kei back and I have a plan.”

“Already ahead of you, Kuro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is going away?! Tetsuya did what?! Protective Yamaguchi?! Kuroo is gonna be assertive now?!? What could Kuroo and Kenma be planning?
> 
> What do you guys think? I read in a comment before that protective yams was rare and I always had a hc that Yams grew out of his shy and meek demeanor and became more comfortable with his assertive side. The scene where he has Kuroo by his collar is inspired from the canon scene when he had Tsukki by the collar and talked about pride. So yeah, Yams is protective and can be aggressiveif needed in this fic HAHAHHAA
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment and kudos! I love reading your comments so don’t be shy. You may never know, I sometimes get ideas from random comments HAHHAHA


	8. The Plan Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is finally executed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m officially on vacation now!! Yaaay!! I’m still getting back into the vibe of this story. I’m rereading it now to get a grasp of it again, but hopefully I’ll be back to fast updates again. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for my beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreading this chapter for me!

It’s late afternoon of the next day, the kids are still at the Yamaguchi couple’s house and Tsukishima is busy staring at the same golden scroll given to him yesterday. A few moments later, Tsukishima got fed up and grabbed the offending scroll from his coffee table as he stood.

“Why am I still considering this? I already decided not to go.” He told himself sternly as he glared at the shimmering paper.

He was hesitating and he knows it. He gripped the scroll tightly as his face scrunched up. His brows were squeezed together as his lips formed a frown. Unable to maintain his annoyance at the situation, Tsukishima huffed before placing the scroll back on the coffee table and resuming his seat on the couch. 

He went back to staring—no, glaring might be a more appropriate word— at the golden scroll which would probably be his last chance at ever seeing his past lover and the father of his children again. Speaking of the bed-headed alpha, Tsukishima remembered the last time he ever saw him.

_“Let’s break up, Tsukishima.”_

_“I cheated on you.”_

Fury wrapped around Tsukishima so fast, he grabbed the scroll, rushed towards the kitchen and disposed of it in the trash can. Turning around, he clapped the imaginary dust off his hands and ignored the dull pain that erupted in his heart as he threw his only chance away.

“It’s for the best.” He told himself, probably as a comforting reminder.

As soon as he left the kitchen, his doorbell rang.

“Who could it be now?” He asked in mild irritation.

He opened his front door only to see no one on the other side of it. Peaking his head out of his door, he looked around and saw a man in a dark jacket and black hat quickly turning the corner heading for the stairs. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, thinking maybe the guy got the wrong address and was running away from embarrassment. He was about to close the front door again when something prevented it from closing fully. He looked down and gasped.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Tsukishima said before crouching down and picking up a familiar-looking golden scroll. 

“I just threw this a minute ago!” Tsukishima exasperatedly said. 

He went back to the kitchen and opened the trash can. The golden scroll he threw was still in there. The one he was holding was another copy of it. 

“What in the world is the universe planning now?” He muttered as he opened the scroll. This one was a bit different though, as a white piece of paper fell from inside of it. That was new. The one he threw away didn’t have that. 

He picked up the fallen paper and smirked as he read the contents.

“Hmm... That’s right. I guess I could go and do that. I’m just gonna slap him at least ONCE for what he’s done to me,” Tsukishima said as he rerolled the scroll. 

“A big red handprint will be my perfect farewell gift to him,” he smirked before the blond rushed off to his room to get himself prepared for the party.

~*~

Kuroo was pacing in his dressing room a few minutes before the party begins. With worry clearly etched on his face, he started raking both of his hands through his hair. 

“Kuroo, stop that. You’ll ruin your hair. I just styled it for you.” Akaashi scolded as he slapped Kuroo’s hands off his hair. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just really worried,” Kuroo replied.

“Stop worrying, bro. Everything will go as planned. The press Akaashi invited are already in the hall, Kenma also has this party playing live in his youtube channel right now, and I already posted on all of my social medias that they should watch today’s livestream of the party. Heck, even Oikawa posted about this party!” Bokuto said while munching on some sandwiches he snatched from the kitchen of this hotel.

“Yeah, Kiyoko and I also gathered as much people as we can to gain support for when we announce our marriage. Have faith in our plan,” Tanaka agreed from beside Bokuto. He was stealing a few slices of sandwiches here and there from the dual-haired man as he spoke. Bokuto noticed what he was doing though, so he moved his plate of sandwiches away from Tanaka as he gave the man a light glare. Tanaka only responded with a sheepish grin.

Kuroo only shook his head at his two friends before turning to the pudding-head sitting in the corner of the room.

“Did you give him an invitation?” Kuroo asked his best friend, who was busy playing yet another game in his phone.

“Yep, it should have arrived a day or a few hours ago,” Kenma replied.

“Are you sure he’ll come?” Kuroo asked.

“Positive,” Kenma answered with a hint of confidence.

“How are you so sure?” The alpha asked as he eyed the beta with skepticism.

Kenma momentarily lowered his phone to look at the bedhead with a tiny smirk on his face. “I left him a note saying he should come and beat you up for everything you’ve done to him before it’s too late.”

Kuroo winced. “I’m gonna get beaten up again? I’ve been getting beaten up by anyone who knows about what I’ve done. Though, his would probably mean the most.”

“Exactly, he deserves his own revenge,” Kenma said as he returned to his game.

Akaashi, Bokuto, and Tanaka were giggling at Kuroo’s crestfallen face when somebody knocked on the dressing room’s door. A few seconds later, Kiyoko emerged looking as beautiful and elegant as ever. Tanaka was instantly by her side, fawning over her.

“Everybody ready?” She asked.

Everyone replied with a chorus of agreements.

“Well then, let’s get this party started,” Kuroo said as he walked over to Kiyoko, offering his arm. Kuroo looked at Tanaka first though. “Do you mind? It’ll only be for a short while.”

Tanaka grinned as he crossed his arms and looked haughtily at Kuroo. “Not being able to enter the party with Kiyoko is just a small sacrifice to be with her freely for the rest of our lives. So no, I don’t mind.”

Kuroo grinned back. “You’ll have her all to yourself when this party is over.”

“Hopefully, you’ll have your own partner too when the party is over,” Kiyoko teased as she looped her arm in Kuroo’s.

“Let’s hope,” Kuroo said with a somewhat sad smile.

And with that, the group left the dressing room, ready to commence their plan.

~*~

Tsukishima was standing outside of the hotel written in the invitation. Speaking of the invitation, he was holding it very tightly in his hands right now. He knew the party would be grand, but he didn’t expect it to be THIS grand. He has never been to a party as extravagant as this before. 

The blonde honestly felt like he was underdressed. He stared at his outfit, just a white dress shirt, grey vest, black outer coat, black tie and slacks, topped with newly polished dress shoes. The omega also gelled his blonde hair back the way he usually would when attending important meetings or events. He even went as far as using his barely used golden cufflinks which were a gift from his brother, yet he still feels like he didn’t belong as he sees the branded suits and dresses of the guests entering the venue. 

Did Tetsuya also intend this? For him to feel inferior and see the gap between Tetsurou and his world? Well if he did, too bad because Kei already knew they were worlds apart the moment he agreed to date the man. This won’t stop him though. He knew what he was getting into. 

With his resolve steeled once again, Tsukishima walked into the hotel with the same confidence as every other guest. He caught the attention of a few invitees. He didn’t know whether it was because he was an atypically tall omega or because of his ordinary clothing, but Tsukishima gave them no mind. He presented his scroll to the employee who promptly let him in. 

Tsukishima mentally sighed in relief when the employee didn’t look at him with judgement or confusion. The guy was trained well, at least that was a good sign.

As soon as the blond was inside though, he was immediately bombarded with scents of many alphas all cramped in the same room.

_“Right, this extravagant party is bound to have an abnormal number of alphas,”_ Tsukishima mentally complained as he tried his best to keep a neutral expression. 

He quickly went to the nearest window and grabbed a flute of champagne along the way to avoid talking with any of the guests. Tsukishima tried his best to hide his presence by sticking to the walls. Thankfully, being atypical with a mild scowl on his face and looking occupied with his drink was a good way to deter anyone who even thought of talking to him. 

A few minutes later, the lights in the party hall dimmed and the spotlights perched above began moving until it aimed on the couple on top of the stairs. A pillar was blocking Tsukishima’s view of whoever the spotlight was aimed at, but he had an idea of who it could be. Before he could change his mind, he moved from his spot, deposited his empty flute on a nearby table and walked towards a nearby pillar to see what the commotion was all about. 

In all honesty, he didn’t want to look up and see his ex-boyfriend walk down the stairs hand-in-hand with his future wife with a smile on his face. He wouldn’t know how to react. He didn’t know what expression to show. Heck, he didn’t even know if he’ll be able to breathe. But he knew deep down that it was now or never.

_“Face him, Kei.”_ He reminded himself. _“That is what you came here to do.”_

So, Kei sucked a big breath in before he willed himself to look up. He was right. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know what expression to show. He didn’t know how to react. He can see his ex-boyfriend walking down the stairs hand-in-hand with his future wife with a smile on his face, but the difference from his imagination was that his eyes were on him. Kuroo was looking at him. He wasn’t looking at anyone else in the crowd, nor was he looking at his future wife as he smiled. He was looking at him. Tsukishima was sure because he had the same loving expression he had on his face whenever he stared at the blond. Tsukishima knew that look, and he has only ever seen it directed at himself. Even now, four years later, even with his fiancée beside him, he was looking at KEI with those loving eyes.

Tsukishima was so grateful to be near a pillar. He subconsciously took a step back and leaned on the granite column. The cool feeling of the stone grounded him, and he shook his head.

_“Get a grip, Kei! Remember what he did!”_ Tsukishima thought. He stared at Kuroo with the most emotionless expression he could muster. The omega saw the bedhead’s smile falter, but he never looked away. 

~*~

Kuroo was sure he has never seen anyone as dazzling as Kei ever in his entire existence. The blond wasn’t even lifting his head to face him yet, but he already caught his eye. Kuroo was sure he could stare at his silky hair all day, but as soon as his eyes met his he rewrote his thought. He was sure he could stare at his eyes, as enchanting as a full moon, all day and all night. 

He smiled at the omega as he descended the stairs with Kiyoko. He never once looked away. It was almost physically impossible for him. Kei was just that alluring. His smile faltered though, when those shining golden orbs turned dull as the blond looked at him with the coldest expression he has ever seen. Kuroo shivered. His moonshine really can be as cold as a winter night when he wanted to but, that didn’t faze him. 

Kuroo maintained eye contact until he and Kiyoko reached the elevated platform at the bottom of the stairs. The bed-headed alpha smiled at the tall omega in the crowd before grabbing a nearby microphone and calling everybody’s attention.

“Good evening to each and every guest who are gracious enough to attend this party. As the man of the hour, I thank you all for making time in your busy schedules to witness our life-changing announcement,” Kuroo paused for dramatic effect. “I, Kuroo Tetsurou, son of the former head, Kuroo Tetsuya, am now officially the head of Kuroo Corporation.”

A round of applause was given as soon as Kuroo made his announcement. Everyone was clapping and singing praises for the new head of the most powerful sports corporation in Japan. The young alpha humbly basked in everyone’s cheers before reclaiming the microphone. 

“Thank you for your warm acceptance. Alas, we have another announcement to make but, I’ll let my fiancée do the honors,” Kuroo smirked as he stepped back from the mic before escorting Kiyoko towards it.

“I am pleased to see everyone healthy and hopefully having fun during this wonderful evening. I, Shimizu Kiyoko, the current head of Shimizu Group, am very pleased to introduce to all of you, my husband.” Kiyoko said as she walked towards Kuroo. 

~*~

Tsukishima could clearly hear the crowd swooning at the female alpha’s sweet gesture. Instead of fawning over the scene like the rest of the crowd was doing, Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to look away, afraid he might see a public display of affection between the couple, but something in the back of his head was telling him to keep looking, so he did. He heard the guests stop cheering though when they saw Kiyoko walk passed Kuroo and towards a man in the crowd. 

The woman held her hand out to the mysterious guy, who took it and allowed himself to be led by the woman up towards the stage. Once he was out of the crowd and in the spotlight, Tsukishima had a clear view of who the mystery man is.

_“Tanaka-senpai?!”_ Tsukishima mentally exclaimed. He was shocked that his senpai’s perseverance and loyalty since high school actually paid off. He didn’t think their third-year manager at the time even considered him at all. Well, it has been quite some time since he’s last seen them. A lot of things could have happened. Still, he didn’t know whether to be shocked about this revelation or kind of happy that she didn’t end up marrying her supposed fiancé.

Kiyoko went back to the microphone and held it with one hand while the other held her husband’s. With a happy smile on her face, she said, “Honored guests, I am no longer the Shimizu Kiyoko you have known before. The woman standing in front of you now is none other than Tanaka Kiyoko, still the current head of Shimizu Group and officially married to this man beside me, Tanaka Ryunosuke.” Kiyoko paused as she turned away from the crowd and faced her husband before continuing. “I am happy, and I am loved, and it is all because of this man before me. I am where I want to be in life, and I could never be happier.” 

Not a moment later, murmurs could be heard from the crowd. 

“She’s married? And it’s not to the head of Kuroo Corporation?”

“What’s going on? Did their parents know?”

“Who even is that man? Tanaka Ryunosuke? I’ve never heard of him.”

Rumors and whispers were running rampant in the hall, then suddenly applauds could be heard from the back of the event. Tsukishima looked back and saw his former senpais in high school. Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita clapping from the back of the crowd with happy smiles on their face. 

“Tanaka Ryunosuke is the best director!” Kinoshita yelled.

“He pioneered one of Shimizu Group’s greatest projects. The venture to technological sports wear!” Narita screamed.

“He is youngest employee in the group to ever reach a directorial position!” Ennoshita exclaimed. 

From the left side of the room, a new set of applauds could be heard. When Tsukishima pointed his gaze at that direction, he was surprised to see his third year senpais from Karasuno in this party too. 

“Tanaka has always been driven and had a strong mentality. I was confident even in his student years, that he would be a great man one day,” Daichi announced from his spot.

“He has a good heart and wasn’t afraid to stand up for what he thinks is right. That is a good trait to have.” Asahi said as he continued to clap.

“He has always loved Kiyoko, even when they first met in high school. He is very devoted indeed,” Suga complimented from Daichi’s side with a warm smile on his face. 

Then, the doors suddenly opened with a jolt. The sound of the doors opening reminded Tsukishima of thunder clapping in the distance. When he looked to see who came in, he wasn’t even surprised to see who caused the racket. 

“If I have to entrust Kiyoko to anyone, I’m glad it’s you, Ryu!” Nishinoya exclaimed as he stood by the door with his chest puffed in pride. “Be the manliest man for her, got it bro?!”

Tanaka promptly took the microphone in front of him and responded. “You got it, bro! I’ll love her for the rest of my life!” 

At Tanaka’s sudden declaration, Kiyoko’s face bursted with color. The normally stoic alpha, getting flustered in front of a huge crowd, was a very unexpected scene. 

Nishinoya, being the exuberant man he is, suddenly shouted, “What are you all waiting for? Let’s all clap for the newly wedded couple!” He said before clapping joyously himself. The Karasuno group clapped loudly along with him. Tsukishima shook his head with a smile on his face, as he too, clapped from where he was. 

~*~

Soon, almost everyone in the party joined in. The newly wedded couple smiled and thanked everyone for congratulating them. Kuroo, who was off to the side of the stage, also happily clapped for his friends. From the corner of his eye, he could see the shocked expressions on Kiyoko’s parent’s faces and the disapproving glare from his father. Sighing to himself, he quietly retreated off of the stage and walked towards his father, with the same condescending smirk he used to wear all the time in high school.

“Don’t give me that look Tetsurou. What is going on here?!” Tetsuya demanded as he stood from his table. Thankfully, the crowd was too busy talking about the couple on stage to notice this little squabble. 

“A wedding announcement? That is the purpose of this party, right?” Tetsurou answered.

“YOUR wedding announcement to Kiyoko! How did this even happen? Did you let them do this?” Tetsuya questioned.

“Well, I can’t say I was fully part of it but, I am going to be a groomsman at their wedding ceremony,” Tetsurou answered, for once in his life, he felt like he has the upper hand against his father. 

“That is NOT what I’m talking about! This is an embarrassment to the Kuroo Corporation, an embarrassment to me!” Tetsuya exclaimed, anger seeping through his words.

Kuroo dropped the smirk on his face and replaced it with a serious look. The determined fire within his eyes flickered to life as he stared at his father with all the alpha authority he has as the head of his family. 

“Dad, you can’t control my life anymore. I may be your son but, I make my own decisions now.”

“Not all” Tetsuya seethed. “I won’t accept Tsukishima Kei.”

Kuroo remained unfazed. He predicted that his father would say this, and he only knows one way of which he can fight against it. He kept a cool composure and in his most even voice he said, “Then you don’t have a son anymore.” 

Tetsuya gasped and reeled back. He was about to say something, but Tetsurou was already walking up the stage. 

Kiyoko saw him from the corner of her eyes ascending the stairs of the stage. She nudged her husband, who immediately got the hint. They both bowed to the crowd before exiting the stage together. 

As soon as Kuroo reached the center of the stage, he grabbed the microphone and spoke.

“Dear guests, I have one last announcement to make. Please bear with me as I say this,” Kuroo took a deep breath, searching the crowd for two pairs of moon-like orbs, before speaking once again, “I, Kuroo Tetsurou, am officially stepping down as head of Kuroo Corporation as well as head of the Kuroo family. I plan on living as a free man starting tonight. Take it as you will. Have a wonderful evening.”

Kuroo placed the microphone back in its place before descending the stage, leaving the crowd before him in chaos. He has only one place—one person—in mind, and now that he’s seen him again, he is determined to not let him get away.

_“Wait for me, Kei.”_

~*~

Tsukishima couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. First, Kuroo and Kiyoko were apparently not in love with one another. Second, Kiyoko was actually married to Tanaka. Third, Kuroo stepped down from his position as head of the family and their corporation. He was getting dizzy just thinking about all of these revelations.

When Tsukishima looked to his right, he saw Kuroo in the distance walking straight towards him with a look as if he’s stalking his prey. Fear engulfed him and he subconsciously stepped back, further away until he bumped into a hard wall. When he turned around, he was surprised to see that it was not a wall that he bumped into, rather it was a person, a very familiarly loud person.

“Tsukki! It’s great to see you again!” Bokuto said as he grabbed Tsukishima’s shoulders. 

Tsukishima jumped out of Bokuto’s grasp when he recognized who he was and bumped into yet another person. This time, a calmer more understanding man. 

“Tsukishima, relax. It’s just us,” Akaashi reassured him as he released calming pheromones. It worked, and Tsukishima felt his shoulders sagging from their tensed position. He looked to Bokuto’s other side when he saw a mixture of blond and black hair emerge while looking down at an electronic device.

“I knew you’d be here if I sent you that message,” Kenma said as he looked up at him with a tiny smirk on his face. Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched, annoyed at having his decisions predicted. Speaking of the message, he remembered his intentions for being at that party in the first place. With his fear gone, he turned around just in time to see a panting Kuroo, obviously sweaty from how fast he was walking towards them. 

Taking a defensive stance, Tsukishima crossed his arms as he glared at the bed-headed alpha before him. He remained quiet and let the alpha speak first after he caught his breath. 

“Kei, I’m so glad you came.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have the right to call me by my first name anymore, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo gulped before speaking. “Can I talk to you? In private?” He said as he held a hand out for the omega to take.

Tsukishima merely looked at the hand before scoffing. “I still haven’t forgotten what you did.”

“I know.”

“Nor have I forgiven you for it.”

“I don’t expect to be forgiven so easily,” Kuroo said as he smiled gently at Tsukishima. He still has a hand held out and Tsukishima looked at it again, contemplating. 

Without saying a word, Tsukishima turned around and began walking towards the door. Kuroo, broken-hearted from being rejected by the omega, dropped his hand woefully. His friends were about to console him when Tsukishima suddenly stopped just a few feet away and turned around.

“Well? Are you coming or not? You’re the one who wanted to talk,” Tsukishima said as he tapped his foot impatiently by the door.

Kuroo sprang up from his dejected posture, like a flower suddenly standing straight from its wilted form. His eyes shone with happiness as he ran off to go to the blond. He looked back at his friends and waved goodbye before stopping by Tsukishima’s side. 

“Thanks for giving me a chance to talk you,” Kuroo said as he smiled sheepishly at the omega.

“Don’t thank me yet, we have a long conversation waiting ahead of us,” Tsukishima said as he walked off.

Kuroo smiled as he watched Tsukishima’s retreating form as he walked behind him. 

“That just means I have more time to spend with you, and I’m thankful even for just that,” he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PLAN HAPPENED!! What do you think?? Let me know your thoughts in the comments section.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!


	9. Revelations: Kuroo’s Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo retells his side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I thought I would have more time now that I’m on vacation but I was dead wrong. My family had too many events, planned and unplanned, that happened. It was a whirlwind of events and it was fun!! But it was also pretty tiring so I couldn’t find time to write as much. 
> 
> As always, I am very grateful for my beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreading this chapter for me.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

Kuroo and Tsukishima walked quietly towards the side of the hotel. A garden was present in that side and it was beautifully decorated with lights and ribbons. Tsukishima walked towards a nearby wooden bench and was about to sit down, when Kuroo beat him to it and dusted off the surface before allowing the blond to sit.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Tsukishima said with a frown on his face.

“But I wanted to,” Kuroo said with a smile.

The bedhead sat down a few inches away from the omega and started looking at all sorts of things, trying to think of what topic to talk about. Then, he remembered something. He faced Tsukishima with his eyes closed and brows twisted in anticipation.

Tsukishima looked at the bedhead with confusion. “What are you doing?”

“I figured you’d want to slap me at least once—“ Kuroo wasn’t able to finish what he was saying before a hand collided with the left side of his face.

“Wow, you really didn’t hesita—“ He was again interrupted by another hand colliding with the right side of his face.

Silently, Kuroo groaned from pain as he cradled both sides of his face.

Tsukishima was flicking both of his wrists with a smirk as he shook the redness in his palms away. “I said I’d slap you at least once for what you did, but I couldn’t hold back and just wanted to complete the red-faced look.” Tsukishima said as he examined the glaring red handprints that he left on the alpha’s face. “It suits you.”

Kuroo chuckled under his breath as he looked at the omega. “You never changed, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima ignored the comment as he sat facing Kuroo. He steeled his expression and stared at the man in front of him. Kuroo gulped as he too fixed his posture and sat facing Tsukishima. _“Now or never, I guess.”_ Kuroo thought.

“Let’s get straight to the point, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima said. “Did you lie to me when you said you cheated on me when we broke up?”

“I did.” Kuroo answered as his eyes turned solemn.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked.

“It’s a long story, but here goes...”

~*~

_Kuroo arrived home to his penthouse_ _from university, tired from training but happy from his date with Tsukishima at a nearby cafe. He just finished showering when his phone rang. He fixed the towel around his waist and dropped another towel around his neck before going to the living room to answer his phone._

_“Hello?” Kuroo said._

_“Tetsurou! Son, I have great news. Come over to the mansion and have dinner here for tonight,” Tetsuya’s cheerful voice said from the phone._

_“Sure dad, I just finished showering. I’ll be there after putting on some clothes,” Kuroo replied._

_“You can come here in a towel or a bath robe and I wouldn’t mind. This is where you grew up after all,” Tetsuya teased._

_“Geez dad, do you want me to catch a cold?” Kuroo said as he lightly laughed off his father’s teasing._

_“I’m just kidding. Hurry home,” Tetsuya said._

_“I’ll be there in a few,” Kuroo responded before dropping his phone on the sofa. He continued rubbing his hair with the towel around his neck, much faster this time, as he headed for his room to change._

_Thirty minutes later, he was walking through the front door of their mansion and saw his father eagerly waiting for his arrival at the hall._

_“Tetsurou! You’re here!” Tetsuya exclaimed happily as he greeted his only son with a hug._

_“What are you so excited about, dad?” Kuroo asked with a smile as he saw the happy expression on his father’s face._

_“I’ll tell you later. Let’s have dinner first,” Tetsuya said before practically dragging his son to the dining hall. The older alpha took a seat at the head of the fairly long table while his son sat by his right side._

_“Are you going to tell me now?” Kuroo asked after dinner as he wiped his mouth clean using a napkin._

_Tetsuya straightened in his seat as he beamed at his son._

_“I found you a fiancée!” Tetsuya happily announced. Kuroo was taken aback by the sudden announcement as he stared wide-eyed at his father._

_“A what?” Kuroo asked incredulously._

_“A fiancée! Her family already agreed. Her name is Shimizu Kiyoko, a beautiful alpha with a sharp mind and elegant features. She’s the sole heir of a sports gear and clothing company, similar to our business so we can definitely merge. You’ll meet her tomorrow, isn’t that exciting?” Tetsuya said with a smile._

_“No, it’s not exciting. I am not going dad and you can’t make me,” Kuroo sternly said as he pushed his chair back from the table. “I have a boyfriend dad, his name is Tsukishima Kei. I told you about him.”_

_“Oh, that omega boy? You’re not serious about him, right? You can just leave him now and meet with Kiyoko tomorrow,” Tetsuya said as he waved off his son’s remark._

_Kuroo faced his dad with a look so intense, the older alpha could feel the pheromones seeping out of the younger._

_“I AM serious about him dad, very serious,” Kuroo stated._

_Tetsuya looked mildly shocked at his son’s defiance._

_“That name sounds familiar. If I’m right, then I guess I have no choice.” Tetsuya said before snapping his fingers. Not a moment later, his personal assistant came to his side, ready for his order._

_“Bring me a list of the scholars under our care,” Tetsuya ordered._

_A few minutes later, the assistant came back carrying a tablet with the list his master wanted. The older alpha took it and scrolled for a few seconds before he found what he was looking for._

_“I guess I was right, Tsukishima Kei is indeed one of our scholars,” Tetsuya noted._

_“Yeah, he is. What of it?” Kuroo asked._

_Tetsuya placed the tablet down on the table before facing his son with a serious look._

_“Meet with Kiyoko tomorrow and Tsukishima can keep his scholarship.” Tetsuya offered as he handed the tablet back to his assistant._

_Kuroo slammed his hands on the table as he stood. “That’s not fair, dad! Don’t drag him into this!”_

_Tetsuya remained unfazed as he looked at his son’s outrage. He crossed his arms and leaned on his chair as he said, “You gave me no choice, Tetsurou. You wouldn’t go when I told you. Now, are you gonna go and meet your fiancée tomorrow or are you going to sacrifice your dear Tsukishima’s scholarship for the sake of your ‘serious’ relationship?”_

_Kuroo gritted his teeth and growled in frustration. “Dad... don’t do this, please.” Kuroo, for the first time in his life, sincerely begged his father._

_The older alpha’s eyebrows twitched as a small frown made its way to his face. However, he remained unfazed and ignored his son’s rare plea. “Tetsurou, this is for your own good. No child of mine will marry an omega. They will only hurt you.”_

_“Kei will never hurt me! Not every omega is like mom, dad!” Kuroo yelled. The bedhead gasped as he immediately regretted bringing up his mother in his father’s presence._

_Tetsuya stood from his chair as he growled at his son and roared out, “DON’T EVER MENTION YOUR MOTHER! YOU WILL MEET KIYOKO TOMORROW OR TSUKISHIMA WON’T ONLY LOSE HIS SCHOLARSHIP, HE’LL BE KICKED OUT OF UNIVERSITY AS WELL.”_

_Kuroo bristled at his father’s threat but he lowers his head after a few seconds, succumbing to the fierce pheromones and rage his father exuded. Kuroo knew what he said was too much, but he couldn’t help it when he was basically being forced to separate from his omega._

_Kuroo sat back down in his chair as he gripped his thighs. “Fine, I’ll go to the damn meeting,” he said. He may have agreed to meet his apparent fiancée, but he had no plans of ever breaking up with Tsukishima. He’ll think of something. He’ll get through this. There was no way he was ever going to marry anyone except his moonshine._

_Tetsuya also sat back down as he exhaled deeply. “Good, you’ll meet her tomorrow for lunch. Prepare yourself. You’re dismissed.”_

_Kuroo didn’t wait a second longer before standing up from his chair and heading out of the dining room._

_~*~_

“Your father threatened you using my scholarship?” Tsukishima asked.

“Technically, including your university life, but yeah, he did. Sorry for not being able to refuse him,” Kuroo said sadly as he hung his head low.

“No, I’m sorry for being a liability,” Tsukishima said as he messed with his glasses. Kuroo grabbed his hand to stop him from overthinking as he smiled at the blond. 

“You were never a liability in my eyes. Your happiness and you, yourself, are always a priority for me,” Kuroo said as he moved Tsukishima’s hair away from his eyes.

A small blush covered Tsukishima’s cheeks, before his eyebrows scrunched up and he flicked Kuroo’s hand away.

“Just continue your story.”

“Okay...”

~*~

_It was the next day and Kuroo was sitting in a cafe, a scowl present on his face. He barely touched the coffee he ordered and opted for just staring out the window as he tapped his arm. He was not happy to be waiting here for his ‘fiancée’ when he has a very beloved boyfriend he’d much rather spend his time with._

_He wasn’t paying much attention to his surrounding because he was too busy thinking how much he wished he was somewhere else, so he didn’t notice the cafe’s bell ringing and a woman coming in and sitting in front of him. It wasn’t until the woman cleared her throat that Kuroo noticed her._

_His eyebrows rose before he sighed heavily._

_“Look, I’m afraid to say that I’m not very interested in you. Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing wrong with you, but I already have a boyfriend that I love very much and—“_

_“I don’t plan on marrying you too.”_

_“Oh gosh no, now it’s really complicated. I’m sorry but I really don’t plan on marrying you—wait what?” Kuroo asked when he finally processed what the woman said._

_The woman laughed behind her palm before speaking, “Yes, you heard me right. I, too, have my own significant other, so I can’t and I don’t want to marry you.”_

_Kuroo grinned. “That’s great! Wow, I was totally ready to convince you earlier to not marry me.”_

_“I noticed,” the woman answered._

_“Oh right, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo said as he offered his hand out._

_“I’m Shimizu Kiyoko,” Kiyoko said as she took his offered hand. “Since we both don’t have any plans of marrying each other, how about we work together to get out of this situation?”_

_Kuroo smirked before leaning closer. “Oooh, now that’s an interesting topic for a first date.”_

_~*~_

“What?! You just talked about plans to sabotage your engagement for the first date?” Tsukishima asked, bewildered.

“Yep, that’s how Kiyoko and I became friends actually. We planned on hiding our significant others first as we try to settle the engagement problem but, things didn’t work out as smoothly.” Kuroo said before sighing.

“What happened?” Tsukishima questioned.

“My father, he suddenly texted me after the date demanding that I break up with you.”

Tsukishima gasped. “He did what?” 

“Yeah, I was on my way to your apartment that day. I was going to tell you about the engagement and the plans when he suddenly called and demanded me to do it.”

“...and you did it.” Tsukishima said as he looked at the ground and fisted his hands on top of his thighs.

“I did, and I regret doing it ‘til this day,” Kuroo said as he looked deep into Tsukishima’s eyes, trying his best to convey the truth of his words.

Tsukishima stared at the alpha’s eyes, before he once again casted it downwards. “Did you—did you ever look back?” 

“I did. I came back to your apartment about an hour after I left and I found it empty. Where did you go?” Kuroo asked.

“I’ll answer that later, right now I’ll be the one asking the questions.” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo nodded. “Alright.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath in, trying to calm his heart and arranging his thoughts. He was so confused right now, but he also felt enlightened. Some of his questions years ago were finally being answered, but there were still some left he had to ask. He’ll get to there in a moment, right now, he felt kind of overwhelmed. 

Kuroo noticed that Tsukishima was beginning to tremble and breathe heavily. He released calming pheromones as he tried to soothe the omega. “Breathe, Tsukki. If it gets too overwhelming just tell me and we can reschedule this. You had too much information presented to you in one night.”

The blond shook his head. “No Kuroo, I’ll be fine. Let’s finish this tonight, just give me a minute.”

Kuroo smiled sadly at the thought of probably not seeing his moonshine ever again if they did finish talking tonight. “Alright Tsukki, just take deep breaths for now, okay?”

Tsukishima began taking deep breaths and counting backwards from a thousand in his head. Once his mind cleared up, he straightened his back and tried to regain his former composure.

“Sorry for that embarrassing moment, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima said as he fixed himself back into a decent-looking person.

“You’re too formal, Tsukki. It’s fine,” Kuroo said as he smiled. Inside though, it really hurt to see the blond create a barrier between them by being formal around him. He felt the distance the younger was making but he couldn’t blame him. He hurt Tsukishima so badly four years ago. It’s only natural he’d be guarded around the person who hurt him.

“You never answered my question earlier, Kuroo-san. Why did you lie when you said you cheated on me?” Tsukishima asked in a serious tone.

Kuroo rubbed his nape as he shamefully looked away. “To be honest, I was just looking for an excuse. I knew you wouldn’t break up with me without a reason, so I had to think of one that would make you unable to question or hesitate breaking up with me.” Kuroo paused. “Saying that I cheated really was too much though. I didn’t think it through. I’m so sorry,” Kuroo said as he bowed his head.

“Sorry is not enough. You still left me,” Tsukishima said in an even voice.

“I know,” Kuroo responded as he bowed his head deeper. 

“You left me while I was pregnant,” Tsukishima said, sternly.

“I-I’m truly sorry—“ Kuroo wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Tsukishima gripped his collar tightly as tears shimmered in his eyes.

“I was going to tell you that day...” the blond admitted quietly. “I was going to tell you. We were supposed to be happy that day. You were supposed to be surprised and hug me and kiss me and we were supposed to think of baby names at night even if I’ll argue that it was too early for it.” 

Tears started falling from the omega’s eyes as he continued.

“You were suppose to reaffirm our love that day... You were supposed to tell me that you love me and only me, but what did you say?” Tsukishima shook the man he had tightly in his grip. “What did you say instead, Tetsurou?!” 

Kuroo gulped as a strong scent of rotten strawberries and sour cream enveloped him. Tsukishima was absolutely livid with him right now, but it broke his heart to see that he was hurting more than being angry. Kuroo wiped the blond’s tears with shaky hands. 

“I hurt you... so badly, my love,” Kuroo whispered as he too, started crying. 

Tsukishima tossed the alpha back in the bench as he vigorously wiped his tears. “Ugh, I wasn’t supposed to cry tonight,” he groaned.

“One more question before I start telling my side of the story,” Tsukishima said as he wiped his tears with a handkerchief.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked.

“You had time after your father threatened you, right? You had a night before the meeting?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“Why did you never tell me that he threatened you? We could have worked things out from the beginning.”

Kuroo laughed as he brought an arm to cover his eyes, trying to hide the embarrassment of how foolish his decision back then was. 

“I tell others that it’s to protect you. I told them that if I told you, you would have forfeited your scholarship in a heartbeat so my father won’t have an advantage over me—“

“I would have,” Tsukishima said.

“Exactly, I knew you would do that. I told them that I didn’t tell you so I can protect you. I didn’t want you to sacrifice your career and happiness for anything, but now that I think about it, maybe that was only half the reason. Maybe I was too prideful back then, thinking that I could protect you on my own. I was so foolish back then, Tsukki. You’re right, maybe if we did talk about it early on, we wouldn’t have had to separate. Things might have not turned out like this,” Kuroo explained.

“Maybe,” Tsukishima agreed.

Silence descended between the alpha and omega, only the sound of crickets can be heard. The silence wasn’t suffocating though, actually it was a much needed time off of the many things that happened today. 

Tsukishima took a deep breath in before turning to once again look at Kuroo. 

“I guess, it’s my turn now.”

“I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s Kuroo’s side of the story. What do you think?
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos down below if you liked it. Thanks for reading!!


	10. Revelations: Tsukishima’s Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima tells his side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to everyone!!
> 
> As always, thank you to my beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreading this chapter for me.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

“I guess, it’s my turn now,” Tsukishima said as he adjusted his glasses.

“I’m listening.” Kuroo paused. “Can I ask one question before you start?”

“Just one.”

“Don’t be offended, alright? It’s just been on my mind for years now. Why did you believe me so quickly when I said I cheated on you? Did you really not have much faith in me?” Kuroo asked, sadness evident in his tone and eyes.

Tsukishima hid a small smile behind his palm as he answered. “I’ll explain that later. The reason is stupid now that I heard your side.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, so shut up. Do you want to hear it or not?”

Kuroo made a motion as if he was zipping his mouth. Tsukishima rolled his eyes before starting.

~*~

_“What’s happening to me?” Tsukishima asked as he wiped the drool off his chin. He just finished throwing up his dinner from last night into the toilet. He’s been throwing up a lot lately and he’s also been having dizzy spells and nausea. He tried thinking of what food he may have eaten that could have been spoiled._

_“We had chicken last night, freshly cooked. Could it be the strawberry yogurt I ate as dessert? Damn, I didn’t check the expiry date,” Tsukishima mumbled as he stood up._

_The blond walked back to the kitchen and checked the expiry date of the yogurt he ate last night._

_“It still has a few months left...” Tsukishima whispered._

“If it’s not the yogurt, then what could—“ _the omega didn’t get to finish his thought as his stomach grumbled embarrassingly loudly. “Let’s just eat this off.”_

_Tsukishima opened the fridge only to close it once again when a certain smell hit him. “Oh gosh, what is that awful smell?”_

_He opened the fridge a tiny bit to examine what might have rotten inside. He took out a container where he believe the foul smell came from._

_“Tetsu’s grilled mackerel? It can’t be spoiled this fast, he just cooked it yesterday and left it in the fridge,” Tsukishima said as he pinched his nose. He placed the container back in the fridge before taking a slice of strawberry shortcake out, his safest option._

_Tsukishima was very confused as he walked towards the dining table and sat down. He took a fork out of the cabinet behind him and took a bite of his delicious cake._

“Well, I can never go wrong with—“ _again, Tsukishima wasn’t able to finish what he was thinking as he stood up and made a mad dash towards the bathroom. He threw up whatever contents was left in his stomach._

_“I can’t even eat strawberry shortcake? Did I get a stomach bug?” Tsukishima said as he placed a hand on his belly. This action made him think of one other option._

_Immediately, he stood up and started running towards his bedroom. He grabbed his phone and checked his calendar. Slowly, Tsukishima stepped back as realization dawned on him. He sat on the bed and let the springs softly bounce him._

_“I missed my heat.” Tsukishima mumbled. “My last one was about three months ago. I should be experiencing pre-heat symptoms right now but... I’m not.”_

_Tsukishima walked over to a full-body mirror in his room and lifted his shirt up. His belly was still flat but if he looked closer, his waist did seem to have gotten bigger. He didn’t know if he was just overthinking but, he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility._

_Grabbing his phone from the bed, he quickly searched for the location of the nearest Ob-Gyne clinic._

_“I should have myself checked... just in case,” Tsukishima said as he gulped._

_~*~_

_“Congratulations Mr. Tsukishima, you are eleven weeks pregnant.”_

_Tsukishima’s eyes widened as his doubts were confirmed. He was pregnant. He really was pregnant. He was going to have Kuroo’s child. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. Sure it was a bit early, but they will work something out._

_“Do you want to have an ultrasound and see your baby?” the doctor asked._

_“Yes!” Tsukishima answered a little bit too enthusiastically making the doctor chuckle under his breath._

_He was lead into a different room with a machine, a reclining chair in the middle, and a screen attached to the wall. Tsukishima took a seat as the doctor instructed and tried to relax. He was fidgeting as he looked around, clearly excited but also curious about the different things in the room. He wondered how his baby will be. Will they be healthy? Big or small? He wonders when they’ll be able to tell the gender._

_“Okay Mr. Tsukishima, please lift your shirt up a bit and unbutton your pants so we can scan your whole belly and see where your baby is hiding,” The doctor said with a friendly smile._

_The blond immediately did as he was told._

_“I’ll place a cold gel on your tummy before I place the wand over it, okay?” The doctor informed him before doing as he said._

_It only took a few moments before Tsukishima was staring at... something on the screen._

_“Oh would you look at that, you’re pregnant with twins! Congratulations once again,” the doctor announced happily before he started pointing a laser at the screen. “This is your first baby and right next to them is your second.”_

_Tsukishima couldn’t stop staring at the bean-like images on the screen. Those were his babies. He had two babies. He was carrying two of Kuroo’s kids. The blond was so happy, he couldn’t help the tear that escaped his eye as a choked laughter escaped from his lips._

_“My babies...” he whispered as he smiled at the screen._

_“We can have these scans printed for you in a bit. For now, do you want to hear their heartbeat? It’s possible to hear it now,” the doctor asked as he started printing the images._

_“Yes please,” Tsukishima answered immediately._

_The doctor asked him to stay still as he rubbed a small probe around his stomach for a bit until he stopped at a certain spot. He flipped a switch on beside him and suddenly the room was filled with the smooth rhythm of two heartbeats beating harmoniously. It was music to Tsukishima’s ears. It was proof that his babies were alive. His and Kuroo’s kids were alive and healthy. He almost purred out loud because of how pleased his omega is at being able to care for his unborn pups._

_A few minutes later, he was sitting back in the doctor’s clinic, listening to the advices, precautions, and what are to be expected as the babies grow. He listened attentively and tried to absorb as much information as he can. He was also given the printed copies of the ultrasound earlier, which he hadn’t let go of since he got it. Aside from that, the doctor also handed him a leaflet about pregnancy with all the relevant information he will need, as well as a pregnancy booklet that he can read to gain more knowledge about his situation. The clinic’s website and the doctor’s contact information was also in the leaflet so he can contact them anytime he had any questions or concerns._

_“Thank you for your visit, Mr. Tsukishima. I hope to see you again next month.”_

_“I will, thank you again, doctor.” Tsukishima bowed before exiting the room and heading towards the clinic’s lobby. He paused for a bit and stared once again at the picture in his hands._

_He placed a hand on his belly as he said, “I haven’t met you yet my babies, but I already love you so much. I’m sure your dad will also love you just as much, so don’t worry and grow up healthy, okay?” Tsukishima whispered as he rubbed his belly before tucking the picture and other things in his bag._

_~*~_

“I do love them, Tsukki. I love them right now and I would have loved them back then too.” Kuroo said as stared affectionately at the omega.

Tsukishima turned his head to look at him before he sadly smiled. “I would have been so happy to hear that four years ago.”

“I mean it though. I know that you know I met them before at the mall. I didn’t know back then that they were mine but I already became so attached to them. They are wonderful, Tsukki. You raised them so well,” Kuroo said as he smiled.

Tsukishima also smiled back, though his eyes held a bit of sadness to them. “Thank you.”

“What happened next?” Kuroo asked.

“Well...”

~*~

_Tsukishima walked out of the clinic smelling like a happy omega until he was suddenly stopped on the street by a pair of men in black._

_“What do you people want?” Tsukishima asked, protective maternal instinct acting up as he sneered._

_“Please come with us.”_

_“Our master wants to talk to you.”_

_“Master?” Tsukishima questioned._

_“They mean me,” A man said as he emerged between the two men in black. He looked strangely familiar yet he couldn’t pinpoint where he could’ve met him._

_The mysterious man extended a hand towards him and said, “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Kuroo Tetsuya, Tetsurou’s father.”_

_Tsukishima’s eyes widened._ “So that’s why he looked familiar,” _he thought._

_Tsukishima accepted and shook the man’s hand. “I’m Tsukishima Kei, nice to meet you.”_

_“Yes, I know about you. You’re Tetsurou’s boyfriend, right?”_

_Tsukishima mentally raised an eyebrow as he answered, “I am.”_

_“Very well then, I need to talk to you for a moment.” Tetsuya said before glancing around. “I think we would both prefer a more private setting for this talk.”_

_“There’s a cafe just across the street. Should we talk there?” Tsukishima offered._

_“Sure,” Tetsuya agreed._

_A few minutes later, Tsukishima and Tetsuya sat facing each other in a booth at the said cafe. Tetsuya had an espresso in front of him while Tsukishima had an iced tea. After getting a sip of his coffee, Tetsuya straightened in his chair as he faced the blond._

_“I’ll be blunt with you, Tsukishima-san. Stay away from my son. Break up with him if you must.” Tetsuya said without batting an eyelash._

_Thank goodness Tsukishima wasn’t drinking at that moment, or else he would’ve been spluttering all over the place. “W-what?”_

_“You heard me, or do I have to repeat myself?” Tetsuya questioned._

_Tsukishima narrowed his eyes before straightening up in his seat._

_“I’m sorry but I’ll have to politely decline.” Tsukishima paused. “I love your son too much to just leave him.”_

_Tetsuya laughed mockingly at the omega. “Love? Sure, let’s say you do ‘love’ him, but for how long? Are you sure you’ll be able to love him and only him for the rest of your lives?”_

_Tsukishima looked sharply at the man before him and was about to respond with a determined answer before he was abruptly interrupted._

_“I don’t think so,” Tetsuya said._

_“So before you break my son’s heart in the future—,” Tetsuya grabbed an envelope from his jacket’s inner pocket and slid it across the table. “—I’m here to prevent it.”_

_The omega stared incredulously at the envelope this man was trying to offer him. Who does he think he is?_

_“Excuse me, but do you think I’m just some whore that can be bought by money?” Tsukishima scoffed. “Because if you do, you’re sorely mistaken.”_

_“I don’t care what you think you are, but if giving you some money will convince you to leave my son, then name the price,” Tetsuya said._

_Tsukishima stood, not being able to tolerate this conceited alpha in front of him any longer. “I’m sorry but I don’t need your money.”_

_The blond was about to leave when Tetsuya grabbed him by the wrist. “Don’t leave just yet.”_

_This made the blond froze. “Why?”_

_Tetsuya grabbed his phone and called one of his bodyguards who were waiting outside of the cafe. “Is he still there? Good.” Then, the alpha faced Tsukishima. “Why don’t we go see Tetsurou right now? Let’s see if he’s still the man you know and love?”_

_“What are you planning now?” Tsukishima asked with narrowed eyes._

_“Nothing, we’re just going to see my son. He told me last night that he wasn’t really that serious with you. My son is too kind for his own good and can’t even muster up the courage to tell you the truth, so I’m here to make his feelings clear to you. I’m sorry if he mislead you into believing that you’re the one.”_

_Tetsuya smiled pitifully before saying, “Once you see him, you can even ask him if he’s still willing to stay with you. If he still loves you as much as you love him?” Tetsuya asked._

_Tsukishima scoffed before he replied, “Don’t lie to me. I’m not buying any of that.”_

_Tetsuya smirked. “Oh really? Well then, if you’re so confident, you won’t have any problem coming with me and asking him yourself?”_

_Tsukishima glared at the smug alpha. “Fine, but this better not take too long.”_

_Tetsuya grinned before standing up. He walked the annoyed omega back to his car and let his bodyguards take them to Kuroo and Kiyoko’s meeting place._

_Once they arrived, Tetsuya got out of the car followed by Tsukishima._

_“Oh, should we wait after their date finishes? We don’t want to disturb them. They look so happy with each other,” Tetsuya said as he stared happily at his son and his date cheerfully chatting with one another, looking as close as friends already. He glanced at Tsukishima who was quietly looking at the couple. He caught his blank stare and slowly souring scent before the blond abruptly changed it into his normal scent and his expression was morphed into a thin smile on his face._

_With his sweetest expression, Tsukishima said, “I’m leaving.”_

_“Why so fast? You haven’t even asked him yet,” Tetsuya reminded him._

_Tsukishima’s sweet expression instantly turned into a scowl._

_“I’m not staying for this game of yours any longer. You’re just trying to toy with my mind by showing me this scene to make me succumb to your wishes. Well, guess what?” Tsukishima faced him. “I know who I decided to love. He would never betray me. I’m not breaking up with him unless Tetsurou himself said so, without your influence.”_

_With that, Tsukishima left the scene._

_~*~_

“You... said that?” Kuroo asked with a shocked face.

“Yeah, I trusted you so much back then...” Tsukishima said as he stared forward, not looking at the man beside him.

“I’m really sorry for breaking your trust,” Tetsurou said as he stared at the omega.

The blond turned his head to look at the alpha. “Can you imagine the heartbreak, Kuroo? A few hours later, your boyfriend comes back to you and proves you wrong?”

“I never wanted to break up with you.”

“Then why did you? What exactly happened?”

Kuroo sighed as he ran his finger through his hair, not caring for its style anymore. “My dad, remember? He texted me, right around when my first meeting with Kiyoko ended.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “A few minutes after I left then. What did he say?”

“He told me—no, he demanded that I should break up with you and again used your scholarship and university life to threaten me,” Kuroo responded.

The blond clicked his tongue as he turned his head and glared at nothing. “That conniving old alpha.”

“I’m sorry that my father put us through so much.”

“No, it’s already past us. Don’t apologize anymore, I understand,” Tsukishima said as he waved him off.

“Does... does this mean you forgive me?” Tetsurou asked hopefully.

“No way,” Tsukishima answered without skipping a beat. 

Kuroo wilted in his seat. “Yeah, I kind of expected that. I’ll work hard to earn your forgiveness.”

Tsukishima gave him a side glance before replying, “You better.”

Kuroo smiled before clearing his throat. “So uhh... does the story end there? What happened before I arrived at your apartment?”

Tsukishima perked up at the mention of that time. “Oh that, well...”

~*~

_Tsukishima was fuming as he walked on the sidewalk on the way home. He can’t believe what Kuroo’s father told him nor what he saw inside that cafe. Kuroo can’t betray him, he couldn’t... he wouldn’t! He kept telling himself that until he passed by a baby gift shop. A brown box with a white puff bow caught his attention._

_“Oh right, I was getting too worried that I forgot I was pregnant. I shouldn’t get myself too stressed. The doctor said it was bad for the babies,” Tsukishima said as he caressed his belly._

_He was about to keep walking while trying to calm himself down, but his gaze kept going back to the baby shop and the box inside of it._

_“Well... I guess shopping for my babies will keep my head clear,” Tsukishima reasoned with himself before entering the store._

_A lot of things caught his eye, but since he was just a struggling uni student, he can’t afford to buy everything he wanted no matter how much he wanted to spoil his babies. So, with that in mind, he only bought what he thought was necessary._

_“Oh, maybe I can surprise Tetsu instead of just telling him the news?” Tsukishima said happily before remembering the scene he witnessed an hour ago._

_“No... Maybe she’s just a friend from uni or a daughter of his father’s acquaintances since he seemed to know her? Ugh, why didn’t I see her face? She looked familiar,” Tsukishima grumbled as he wiped a hand across his face. He tried to keep himself relaxed though, so he took a deep breath. “No, I trust Tetsu. Let’s not think about that for now and just prepare for the surprise.”_

_With that in mind, the blond perused the aisles of the store and looked at every baby item he could see to clear his mind. In the end, he decided to buy a pair of white blankets with a dinosaur patch and the brown box with a white puff bow that caught his attention earlier._

_After his trip to the store, the omega immediately headed for home where he started to prepare the surprise. He went into his bedroom and filled the box he bought with the blankets, the booklet, the leaflet, and last but not the least, the picture of their babies with two red circles indicating where they were. He debated whether he should place a note inside that said “Meet our babies Daddy Kuroo” in case Kuroo didn’t get what was happening. In the end, Tsukishima decided to make the note and place it inside cause he knew that Kuroo could be really dense sometimes._

_“There, now I’ll just leave this box here in the middle of the bed so he’ll see it right away,” Tsukishima mumbled as he placed the box on the bed._

_“I should get dinner started. I don’t want my babies to starve, right my little moonbeams?” The omega said to his still somewhat flat belly._

_He left the room and headed for the kitchen._

~*~

“After that, well you know what happened,” Tsukishima said as he stared off into the distance with a sad smile.

Kuroo was wringing his fingers as he silently berated himself in his head. He didn’t know that Tsukishima was that happy about it, that he had a lot of expectations, that he prepared so much for it and was willing to trust him despite what he’s seen. He was so, so strong for being able to stand up again after that harsh disappointment and betrayal, all within the day he found out the best news of his life. That day was supposed to be happy. They were both supposed to be happy that day, but what did he do? He failed them. He was too weak. He couldn’t even disobey his father just to be with them. He couldn’t even stay with him. 

Tsukishima never asked for a lot, he was hardly ever spoiled with him and he was surprisingly easy to please. He didn’t need much to be happy, but Kuroo couldn’t even give him the simplest things. The omega just needed him to stay by his side, to love him and care for him, but he couldn’t even do it.

Kuroo raked both of his hands through his hair as tears fell from his eyes. Carefully, Kuroo went down on his knees as he kneeled in front of the omega, who was obviously surprised by his actions.

“Kuroo-san, what are you—“

“I’m so sorry, Kei!” Kuroo said as he grovelled at his feet. Tears still continuously streamed from his face but he couldn’t care less. All he wanted was for Tsukishima, his moonshine, to hopefully give him another chance.

“Please Kei, I beg of you. I never loved anyone else aside from you. I don’t know if I can go on any longer without you by my side. I can’t live without you, Kei. There has never been a day in my life when I didn’t think about you. I was so, so foolish before. If only I talked to you about it. If only I could turn back time and undo my mistakes, I would. You never deserved to be hurt like that. I was a failure as an alpha, as your alpha. I hurt you instead of protecting you. I disappointed you and I destroyed your trust that took me years to build. But please Kei...” Kuroo looked up and stared at the omega’s wide eyes. “If you can find it in your heart to have mercy on me, even though I’m pathetic and a disgrace, I would still like to prove myself to you once again. If you’re willing to give me another chance, I would like to court you all over again. I’ll treat you right this time. I’ll be by your side, to love you and take care of you along with our kids. I’ll do anything for you, just please... grant me one more chance.”

Kuroo bared his heart to the omega. He was very vulnerable right now; crying in public—this sight would have been a disgrace to any other alpha, but for his moonshine, pride be damned. He couldn’t care less even if all of the people in the party stared at his pathetic form. What matters to Kuroo most right now, is the omega’s answer to his request.

Tsukishima stared at the alpha kneeling in front of him for a long time, before a tear escaped from his eye. He kept his face as expressionless as ever though, tried to keep it as neutral as possible, despite the lone tear rolling on his left cheek. 

“I don’t give second chances, Kuroo,” Tsukishima said before standing up. He still kept his gaze on the alpha as he stood. He saw how Kuroo’s face morphed into devastation as he cried more tears.

Tsukishima closed his eyes as he sighed. “I don’t know when or if I’ll ever be ready to give you another chance, but... the kids are longing for a father, even if they don’t openly say it.”

This caught Kuroo’s attention as he again looked up at the omega. He wiped his tears as he listened to his every word.

“I’m willing to give you your first chance to act as their father though,” Tsukishima said as he opened his eyes and gazed at the alpha with soft eyes.

Kuroo couldn’t stop himself as he hurriedly stood and wrapped the blond in his arms as he spun him around. He laughed joyfully, feeling as if he’s on top of the world even if the omega’s response was different from what he initially wanted. He was still very grateful though. He might not have been given a direct chance to try and win the omega’s heart again as he wished at first, but he was given a chance to be able to be with his kids, which he desired just as much as being with the omega. He kept laughing and spinning the omega around until he had to stop and catch his breath.

“You have no idea how much that made me happy, Kei,” Kuroo said while panting.

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses as he hid a tiny smile. “I think I do.”

Kuroo chuckled before straightening himself up. “When can I meet them?”

“When are you free?”

“Tomorrow?”

Tsukishima placed a finger to his chin as he thought. “Hmm sure, you can come with me and we can fetch the kids from day care tomorrow after I finish working.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kuroo answered with the widest grin.

“You look too happy about this. You didn’t even get what you initially wanted,” Tsukishima said suspiciously.

“You’re right. I got something just as good or maybe even better than what I initially wanted. I get to spend time with the kids and you,” Kuroo said with a dopey grin.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be too happy just yet. I’ll be leaving you to deal with their mess and pranks.”

Kuroo’s face fell at the thought of the utter chaos that awaited him. “Tsukki!!” He whined.

Tsukishima merely smirked before he started walking out of the garden, leaving the cat-like man smiling at his reatreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima’s side is finally revealed!! What do you guys think?? He was so happy and excited that day, awww. Also, as you guys said, Kuroo won’t be able to win Tsukki’s heart that easily. Tsukki is a tough omega! He won’t be swayed by emotions that easily, that’s why he didn’t accept Kuroo’s offer to court him immediately. He’s cautious now, as he should be.
> 
> On the bright side though, now they both had closure and their relationship will hopefully progress for the better this time... or will it?
> 
> Kuroo meeting his sons as a father will be very soon!! Ack— even I can’t wait for it HAHAHHAA
> 
> If you liked this chapter leave a comment and kudos down below. Thanks for reading!!


	11. First Day as a Dad (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo meets his kids as a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for the long wait. The past week was such a whirlwind due to family matters. Wow, I can’t even remember the last time I just lazed around for a whole day!
> 
> Anyway, here’s another update!! A big thanks to my beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreading this chapter for me!
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

Kuroo eagerly stood as straight as a board in front of his kids’ day care center. He styled himself really well today and he is still persuading himself that it’s for the kids’ first impression of him as a dad and _not_ to impress Tsukishima. 

He looked down to check the time on his wristwatch. 

_“Any second now...”_ Just as Kuroo thought that, the bell rang and like animals set free, kids started running out of the room carrying tiny backpacks and wearing cute kiddie uniforms. They all ran either straight into their parent’s arms or to the playground. Two teachers chased after the kids who were running while one stayed by the door to look after the kids who were still inside.

Kuroo was eyeing every kid who came out, but he has yet to find his own children. He concluded that Aki and Yoshi must still be inside. He also gazed at the university gate a few meters away from the day care center, looking for a tall, blond omega. Said omega came speedwalking out of the gate a few moments later and came rushing towards him.

“Hi Kuroo-san, have you been waiting long?” Tsukishima asked as he straightened himself.

“No, I just came a few minutes ago,” Kuroo paused. He has been there for half an hour already, but Tsukishima didn’t have to know that. “I haven’t seen the kids though.”

Tsukishima smiled. “They don’t come out unless they see me by the gate, nor do they go with anyone they don’t know very well.” He explained.

Kuroo’s eyebrows rose, impressed. “Oh wow, they’re disciplined, huh? Did you teach them that to prevent kidnapping?”

“I did, it’s a dangerous world where we live in. It’s better to be careful.”

Kuroo smiled affectionately. “You really are amazing, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima looked away, trying to hide the light blush dusting his cheeks. Not a second later, he stumbled back a bit by the force of two small bodies clinging to his legs. He almost fell if it wasn’t for Kuroo grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Mommy!” Aki and Yoshi said in unison as they clung to his thighs. 

Tsukishima cleared his throat which made Kuroo release the omega from his grasp and scratch his nape in embarrassment. Tsukishima crouched down in front of the twins and began scenting them, causing the two to giggle.

“I told you not to pounce on me like that, you cute little troublemakers.” Tsukishima said as he nuzzled both of their cheeks to his. The kids only laughed before apologizing.

“Sorry, mommy,” Yoshi said.

“We won’t do it again... that hard,” Aki whispered. 

“I heard that, Aki,” Tsukishima said as he smirked at his son. Aki clapped a hand to his mouth as he chuckled.

It was then that Yoshi noticed the messy-haired man who was awkwardly standing to the side.

“It’s Mister Rooster Head!” Yoshi said as he pointed at Kuroo.

“Hey there, little guy,” Kuroo said as he ruffled Yoshi’s hair making the kid smile.

Aki looked at the man his brother pointed at and grinned. “Hi, mister rooster head!”

“Hey, Aki,” Kuroo replied as he too ruffled Aki’s hair.

“So, you really have met before, huh?” Tsukishima commented.

“Yep, he treated us both to a slice of strawberry shortcake,” Yoshi said.

“Did he now?” Tsukishima asked as he eyed Kuroo.

“Yeah, it was so delicious,” Aki said as he rubbed his stomach.

“You chose well. It’s their favorite cake,” Tsukishima told Kuroo.

“I know someone else who also has strawberry shortcake as their favorite,” Kuroo teased making Tsukishima huff. The alpha chuckled at the blond’s cute reaction and was about to tease him some more when an arm suddenly wrapped around Tsukishima’s shoulders.

“Hey there, Tsukishima. Picking the kids up?” The intruder said, purposely ignoring the murderous glare that Kuroo was giving him.

“Oh! Hey, Sakusa-san,” Tsukishima said as he faced the newcomer. “Picking Sara-chan up?”

“Not today, I just came here to see you,” Sakusa smirked as he pulled the blond closer in his hold. A growl was heard from the bedhead beside them, and Sakusa only returned the other alpha’s glare. 

Tsukishima looked between the two alphas, whom he was currently sandwiched between, with his brows and nose scrunched from the tension and overwhelming scent. He freed himself from Sakusa’s grip and distanced himself from the two feuding alphas. 

“Can you two quit it? You’re making Hideaki and Hideyoshi fear you both,” Tsukishima said as he noticed his two sons looking fearfully at the two alphas. 

At the mentions of the kids, the alphas immediately relaxed their stances and toned the pheromones down, but the glare still remained. Sakusa was the first to recover as he asked, “So, is he a clingy student of yours, Tsukishima? Or is he just a desperate stalker?”

Kuroo was about to growl again if it weren’t for the hand that Tsukishima placed on his shoulder.

“Sakusa-san, this is Kuroo Tetsurou,” Tsukishima said as he gestured towards Kuroo before adding, “Don’t provoke each other.”

“Kuroo? As in from the Kuroo Corporation? The one in the sports business?” Sakusa inquired with an eyebrow raised.

“That’s right,” Kuroo responded in an even tone. “And you are?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Sakusa answered.

“From the Sakusa Incorporation? The one in the pharmaceutical business?” Kuroo asked.

“Exactly.” Sakusa replied.

Kuroo smirked as he said, “So that’s why you have a mask on. Is the air we breathe too dirty for you, little heir?”

“What about you? Never heard of a salon before? Or is your hair too high maintenance that even your personal hair stylists have given up on it, Mr. Trust Fund?” Sakusa retorted.

“Didn’t I just say not to provoke each other or are you both incapable of understanding words?” Tsukishima said in an annoyed tone. He picked up both of his kids, who were currently looking back and forth between both men with worried glances, as he tried to comfort them. 

“Why are they fighting, mom?” Yoshi asked the omega innocently. 

Tsukishima glared at the two men before answering his son’s question, “They just had a misunderstanding, dear. They won’t do it again though, right boys?” Tsukishima said as he pointedly looked at the two men.

The two alphas merely looked away from each other, refusing to apologize or even acknowledge the other any longer. However, they did have the decency to apologize to the kids for showing them such an immature behavior. Kuroo smiled kindly at the kids as he caressed their cheeks while Sakusa ruffled their hair as a form of apology. 

The twins’ worry vanished immediately from their gestures, smiles now decorating their faces.

Sakusa cleared his throat before returning his gaze to Tsukishima.

“Anyway, are you free today, Tsukishima? I could take you and the kids to dinner again, if you like?” Sakusa offered with a kind smile.

Tsukishima shook his head before replying, “Sorry, Sakusa-san. I already have plans with Kuroo today.”

The curly-haired alpha momentarily glared at Kuroo’s smug face before molding his expression into a kinder one when he faced Tsukishima. He placed an arm around the blond’s waist as he said, “I’ll let you take a rain check for today, only if you promise to meet me some other day?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes fondly. “You and your demands. Fine, I’ll let you know when I’m free.”

“Good,” Sakusa said before turning his attention back to the kids. “See you next time.”

“Bye-bye, Omi-Omi,” Yoshi and Aki said in unison as they waved at the curly-haired man.

“Has he always been that flirty?” Kuroo asked Tsukishima once his rival finally disappeared.

“It’s just his personality, I guess.” Tsukishima answered off-handedly as he let the kids down.

“I don’t like it.” Kuroo stated bluntly.

Tsukishima turned sharply as he faced Kuroo. “Well, you can’t do anything about it now, can you?”

Kuroo was taken aback by the blond’s reaction. He looked away as his lips formed a thin line. Tsukishima was right. He can’t do anything about it because he has no right. He lost his rights four years ago when they broke up. Kuroo sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

“You’re right. Sorry for how I reacted.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Let’s not talk about it anymore.”

The blond turned around once again to call the twins’ attention. “Hideaki, Hideyoshi, let’s go home now, okay? I have something important to tell you both. If you promise to listen well later, I’ll let you have ice cream tonight, do we have a deal?” 

“Deal!” The twins answered simultaneously with stars in their eyes. Tsukishima and Kuroo chuckled at the kids’ reactions.

Kuroo observed the trio as he thought, _“So that’s how they learned how to form deals...”_ He couldn’t help but smirk proudly at the little family.

“Is Mister Rooster Head gonna come with us?” Aki asked once he and his brother were holding hands with Tsukishima.

“Yes, he is. He’ll help me talk with you later. That’s fine, right?” Tsukishima asked his kids.

“Only if he promises to play with us later,” Yoshi said.

“And if he promises to let us style his hair,” Aki added with a smirk.

Tsukishima couldn’t hide his laughter after hearing his kids. He laughed as he looked away, too embarrassed and still reeling from what his eldest just said.

Kuroo on the other hand was stuck between feeling happy to see Tsukishima laughing again or horrified at the idea of his kids _‘styling’_ his hair for him. He gulped as he looked at the twins’ smirking faces. Now he can clearly see the uncanny resemblance they have of both him and Tsukishima. He shook his head fondly. How can he say no if their faces looked like a perfect combination of himself and the love of his life?

“Deal.”

~*~

“We’re home!” Aki and Yoshi announced as soon as they walked through the door. They hastily took off their shoes before running away towards who knows where. 

“I told you boys, no running!” Tsukishima called out to his sons who immediately quieted down for five seconds before running off again. Tsukishima shook his head as he rearranged their shoes at the hallway. “I swear those kids...” He mumbled.

“Are they always this rambunctious?” Kuroo asked as he gazed affectionately past the hallway and into the apartment where the kids were currently running around in. 

“Don’t even get me started. I don’t even know where their unlimited energy comes from,” Tsukishima said as he began walking ahead. He looked back at Kuroo before asking, “Do you?”

Kuroo held both hands up as he said, “Hey, don’t look at me. I was a shy kid.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and stared long and hard at the alpha. Kuroo began to deflate under the pressure until he finally caved.

“Okay, you caught me, but I was rambunctious only AFTER my initial shy phase. I always used to pester Kenma to play volleyball and other active games back then,” Kuroo said before looking up and sighing. “Ahhh, good times.”

When he looked forward again, he was shocked to see Tsukishima gone. He frantically walked inside and saw the blond already sitting in the living room and cleaning up the kids’ mess.

“That was mean, Tsukki. You could’ve at least stayed and listened.” Kuroo pouted.

“Too boring,” Tsukishima said with his back facing Kuroo. The alpha only pouted some more while Tsukishima was trying very hard to contain his giggles. He was successful though as he stood straight up and deposited the toys he picked up into the toy bin.

“Sit down Kuroo-san while I get the kids,” Tsukishima said before heading towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms. “Oh and, prepare yourself for their reaction. I have no idea what it’ll be, but it’s better to be prepared.” He said before disappearing into the hallway.

Kuroo slumped into the couch as he exhaled. He ran both of his hands through his hair as he tried to keep his breathing calm. He didn’t know what kind of preparation he should be doing right now, so he’ll just work on calming himself and steeling his mind and heart. The kids may get angry, sad, confused, happy, or something completely unexpected. Whatever their reaction is though, it will never change how much he loves them.

A few moments later, the twins emerged from the hallway followed by their mom. Tsukishima sat in the arm chair as the kids sat on each of his thigh. 

“What did you want to tell us, mommy?” Aki asked.

“Yeah, what is it?” Yoshi added.

Tsukishima took a deep breath before looking at his kids. “Do you both remember what a father is?”

“Yeah, he or she is a mother’s partner, right?” Aki answered.

“Correct, and do you remember when I said that you both have a father?”

“Yes,” The twins answered unanimously.

“I need you both to be calm, okay?” Tsukishima said before gesturing to Kuroo who was patiently listening to their conversation. “I’ll formally introduce you to him. This man, the one you call Mister Rooster Head, is Kuroo Tetsurou... your father,” Tsukishima finished carefully.

“Father? So he’s your partner, mommy?” Aki questioned.

“Is he Aki and Yoshi’s daddy?” Yoshi asked too.

“Yes, he is.” Tsukishima responded to both of their questions. 

The twins shifted their gazes towards Kuroo who was smiling kindly. Their expressions were blank as they quietly stared at the man. The silence went on for a while until Aki and Yoshi looked at each other and nodded. They got off of their mother’s lap and walked slowly towards Kuroo.

The alpha kept the kind smile on his face as he opened his arms to greet his children. He was about to hug them when Aki suddenly spoke.

“Could you stand up for a second, please?” Aki said with big round eyes.

“It’ll only be for a second,” Yoshi pleaded as well.

Kuroo, not wanting to displease his sons, quickly obeyed. He didn’t realize how horrible his decision was until it was too late. Suddenly, the twins punched him in the groin making Kuroo gasp and go down on his knees in pain. He writhed on the ground as he looked up to see his kids glaring daggers at him. Their eyes looked so strikingly similar to the expressionless gaze Tsukishima gave him at the party, only this time, he can see anger swirling inside their large golden orbs.

“That’s for hurting our mommy,” Aki said in an even yet chilling tone, Kuroo could’ve sworn he felt the temperature in the room drop. 

“You shouldn’t have made our mommy cry,” Yoshi said in an uncharacteristically serious voice that sent shivers down Kuroo’s spine.

Tsukishima sat dazed in the chair, still unable to process what had happened. When his brain finally caught up, he stood up from his seat in shock. He quickly went to his twins and took both of them in his arms. “Hideaki! Hideyoshi! That was very rude and improper!”

When the twins heard their mother scolding them, it was like a spell was broken and they were awoken from their stupor. Tears suddenly bursted from their eyes as they wailed in their mother’s arms. 

“Daddy hurt you mommy! He made you cry! I don’t like him!” Aki screamed as he clung to his mother’s shirt.

“We were only protecting you mommy! We didn’t want daddy to hurt you again, so we taught him a lesson!” Yoshi said between sobs as he clung to his mother’s neck.

“Shhh, I understand why you did that, and I am grateful that you both wanted to protect me, but revenge is never a good decision, okay? Neither is violence, I didn’t raise you two to be rude and violent, did I?” Tsukishima said as he stared his kids straight in the eye.

“No,” They both said as they shook their heads.

“Good, now apologize.”

“Sorry, mommy,” the twins said in unison.

“Apologize to Kuroo-san too.” Tsukishima said.

The twins turned around and saw Kuroo sitting on the floor now, yet his expression still showed that he was in pain. If they were being honest though, they did feel kind of guilty for what they did, but they don’t regret it if it meant protecting their mom.

“I know what I did was wrong, Mister Rooster Head, and I apologize for that, but I will do what I can to protect my mom,” Aki stated firmly, determination evident in his eyes.

“Me too, I’m sorry for my actions but I will protect my mommy too.” Yoshi also stated firmly, the same fire of determination burning in his eyes.

Kuroo looked at his kids with a mixture of amazement and sorrow. He was amazed at how mature and smart they really are despite their age, but he was also feeling sorrowful for making his kids feel like they have to protect their mom against their own father. They see him as a bad man, and he can’t argue with that. He couldn’t help the tears that started rolling from his eyes. He bowed his head in front of the kids as low as he can, almost touching the ground.

“Kuroo—“ Tsukishima was about to say something about the alpha’s stance when he was cut off.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry Hideaki, Hideyoshi. I’m sorry for hurting your mom. I’m sorry for making him cry. I’m sorry for leaving you three alone, and I’m sorry if I ever let any of you three feel lonely. I’m sorry for being a bad father—a bad man. I-I really regret what I did to hurt you and your mom. I’m sorry that I made you hate me. I’m sorry that I made you feel like you never had or never needed a father. I’m... I’m... so terribly... sorry,” Kuroo said as he sobbed. He was crying and bowing in front of his kids, but he can’t help himself. He feels so heartbroken to see his own kids reject and hate him. It breaks his heart to look at their cold and angry eyes and knowing that it’s directed right at him. He knows he wasn’t the best, that he made wrong decisions before, and that he still has many things to learn and make up for, but it still hurt to see those realizations slap him in the face once again.

Aki and Yoshi stared wide-eyed at the man bowing and crying in front of them. Slowly, they approached the man and lifted his face. Yoshi wiped his tears away while Aki kissed his forehead.

“Don’t cry anymore, Mister Rooster Head. Mommy sometimes does this to us when we cry, and we immediately stop right after. So, don’t cry anymore,” Yoshi said softly.

“We’re not angry anymore, Mister Rooster Head. Just promise us not to hurt our mommy again and we’ll forgive you.” Aki said just as softly as he begun brushing Kuroo’s hair back.

“W-what? You’ll really forgive me?” Kuroo asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah, it’s not good to stay angry for long and mommy said holding a grudge is bad too, so we’ll forgive you only if you promise us not to be bad ever again.” Aki answered.

Kuroo stared at both of them before hugging them both to his chest. “Angels... you’re both angels sent from heaven...” Kuroo said as new tears sprang forth from his eyes. This time, it’s tears of joy, relief, and astonishment. 

“I don’t hear you promising...?” Aki asked impatiently from his spot in Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo chuckled as he kissed the top of their heads. “I swear on my life that I will never hurt your mommy ever again. I swear with all my heart, to love him and only him as my significant other. I also swear to love you both more than you deserve as your father. I swear... I swear this all to both of you,” Kuroo sincerely said as he cradled his kids.

“Is swearing the same as promising?” Yoshi asked innocently.

“It’s better than a promise, Yoshi.” Kuroo answered as he nuzzled Yoshi’s dark hair.

“Great!” The kid responded before finally returning Kuroo’s hug.

“We both forgive you now,” Aki said as he too finally hugged Kuroo back.

The alpha closed his eyes as he rested his back against the couch, taking the twins with him. Kuroo was too busy relishing the moment of finally hugging his sons—no, his angels, that he didn’t notice Tsukishima silently wiping away the tears that escaped his eyes. 

The omega was so... so proud of his kids at that moment. He didn’t even realize how much they’ve grown. They are very mature for their age, and wise as well. They absorbed and applied everything that he taught them. 

He could also understand why the kids were able to forgive their father so fast. In their eyes, a promise is something that can never be broken nor ignored. They took advantage of it and made their dad promise to never repeat his mistakes again. They’ll hold on to that for who knows how long. As kids too, they don’t know the full story, nor do they have any idea of the weight of their father’s mistake and how badly it affected Tsukishima. All they knew was that their mom and dad had a misunderstanding, so their dad had to live far away. After their talk though, Tsukishima knows that it was just a set-up orchestrated by Kuroo’s father, but he still can’t get over the feeling of hurt and betrayal from back then. It scarred him, deeply.

He looked at his sons who were now happily embracing their long-lost father. He wished he could be as strong and as mature as them. He mentally scoffed to himself. He can’t believe his own children are somewhat more mature than him now. He shook his head, maybe he can find it in his heart to forgive the bedhead someday... just not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that’s the kids reactions... I’ve always liked the thought of the twins being very protective of Tsukki, and now here it is!! 
> 
> Also Sakusa and Kuroo finally meeting each other as rivals! The tension is very high!!
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked this chapter!! Comments and Kudos really motivate me to continue writing this story, so don’t be shy, okay?? I love reading all of your comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	12. First Day as a Dad (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey here’s another update! It’s earlier this time, phew, I hope I can keep this up HAHAHAHA Anyway, this chapter is mostly domestic fluff.
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreading this chapter for me.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

“Ow ow ow ow ow...” Kuroo mumbled as he obediently sat on the couch. His face was scrunched in pain ever since the twins got a hold of his hair. Currently, the twins were _styling_ his ‘rat’s nest’ as Tsukishima so kindly called it.

The twins were smirking when they came back from running to their room. Their hands were full of tons of hair elastics, curlers, brushes, and combs. Kuroo has never been paler when he saw the stuff in their hands.

It’s been almost ten minutes since then, yet the kids are still at it. 

“Are you guys done yet?” Kuroo asked with a wince.

“Not yet!” They answered simultaneously.

“Can I at least look in a mirror?” Kuroo basically pleaded. 

“Nuh uh,” They replied.

A few seconds later, Aki and Yoshi stepped back from Kuroo to check their masterpiece.

“Hmmm, I feel like it’s missing something,” Aki commented as he placed a hand on his chin.

“Ooh! I have an idea!” Yoshi exclaimed before whispering in his brother’s ear. Aki and Yoshi both grinned before running off to their room.

Kuroo sighed as he slumped back into the couch. He doesn’t know how long the kids will be gone for, so he was gonna savor these few seconds of peace ‘til it lasts.

“Well, someone looks dandy,” Tsukishima said while passing through the living room. He had a hand covering his mouth, probably to prevent Kuroo from seeing his grinning face.

“Do the kids always do this? Do they do this to you?” Kuroo asked in a tired voice.

“Not really, they mostly like to comb others’ or their hair, that’s why theirs’ are somewhat tame. They like brushing my hair though, that’s why I grew it out. For some reason, they love brushing my blond wavy hair.” Tsukishima said as he touched a lock of his hair and examined it to see just what about it the kids liked so much.

“It really suits you. You look gorgeous,” Kuroo said sincerely.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Flattery? I call it honesty.”

“Hard to take a man in tons of pigtails seriously though,” Tsukishima said as he snickered.

“What?!” Kuroo said as he felt his hair. “Now I really wanna look in a mirror.”

“Mom! Don’t give him a mirror. We want it to be a surprise.” Yoshi said as he emerged from the hallway with Aki who was following close behind him. Their hands were once again full when Kuroo saw them. 

“Oh gosh, stickers? And is that... lipstick? And colored markers?!” Kuroo exclaimed, suddenly fearing what they’ll do.

Aki examined one of the colored markers before looking at Kuroo in the eye. “The label says its non-toxic, so you’ll be fine.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Wait, can we talk about this?” He said as cold sweat appeared on his skin.

“Nope.” The kids said with innocent smiles on their faces.

“You won’t win against them Kuroo-san, so it’s better to get it over and done with.” Tsukishima said with a smirk of his own. He was loving how his kids were able to torment Kuroo way more than he expected.

“You guys are so mean,” Kuroo said dejectedly as he let the kids do whatever they wanted.

Another ten minutes later, the kids finished Kuroo’s makeover.

“You can’t take it off for the whole night!” Aki declared, grinning as he looked at the bedhead in front of him.

“Mommy, mommy, look! Isn’t he pretty?” Yoshi said as he dragged his mother from the kitchen towards the living room.

When Tsukishima got there, he was met with a grinning Aki and a confused-looking Kuroo with the most forced smile he’s ever seen on the man. Tsukishima snorted before hiding his laughter behind his palm.

“What? Why are you laughing, Tsukki?” Kuroo said as he pouted, making Tsukishima laugh harder.

“Pfft, don’t pout, Kuroo-san. It looks worse when you pout,” Tsukishima said between giggles.

Kuroo merely frowned before taking his phone out and opening his front camera. His eyebrows shot upwards as he looked at himself. His hair really was in tons of colorful pigtails and his right bang was curly, probably from being rolled in that curler Yoshi brought. His face also looked... colorful, because of all the stickers and markers that the kids used to make him look ‘prettier’. His lips looked like he’s been stung by ten bees with how plump and red it looked, most probably from the lipstick that Aki brought. All in all, he really did look... funny.

“Aww, the fun’s over now. You saw yourself,” Aki said while snickering. 

Kuroo only laughed at his son’s remark. He looked at himself again in his phone and laughed.

“I can see why you guys were laughing. I look ridiculous!” Kuroo guffawed.

“Don’t you always?” Yoshi asked innocently. This got both Kuroo and Tsukishima laughing harder causing the twins to look at both of their parents before laughing as well. 

Kuroo wiped a lone tear that escaped from his eye as he glanced around. This was the scene that he always imagined him and Tsukki will be in when they made a family. A house full of joy and laughter, just like this one.

“Oh wow, that cracked me up,” Tsukishima said as he held his aching sides. “Anyway, dinner’s ready. Come into the kitchen.”

“Yay!” Aki and Yoshi exclaimed in unison before they both dashed to the kitchen.

“Me too?” Kuroo asked as he pointed at himself.

“Unless you’d rather starve?” Tsukishima asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Coming,” The alpha said immediately, before the blond took the offer back, as he also raced for the kitchen. 

When he got there, he saw the kids climbing up the highchairs on their own. He quickly grabbed them both and placed them down on the floor.

“That’s dangerous!” He said with a panicked and worried look.

“What’s dangerous?” Tsukishima said as he entered the kitchen.

“The kids were climbing the highchairs all on their own,” Kuroo said as he looked at Tsukishima with the same panicked and worried expression.

Tsukishima scrunched his eyebrows.

“Don’t worry, Kuroo-san. These highchairs are heavy and have a steady base. They won’t tip over when the kids climb them,” He said before going near the highchairs and experimentally trying to tip them. “But if you’re still worried, you can put them in yourself.”

The bedhead looked at the twins then at the highchairs with a bewildered look.

“Uhh... how do you put kids in highchairs?” He asked with a sheepish look.

Tsukishima merely chuckled under his breath before picking Yoshi up and placing him in the highchair, showing Kuroo what to do. “Hold them high and let them align their foot into the holes before carefully sitting them on the chair. Try it with Hideaki.”

Kuroo looked at Aki who was looking at him with his head tilted to the side. The blond kid raised his arms towards him, waiting to be picked up. Kuroo clutched his chest from the pure cuteness of his son’s action.

“We don’t have all night, Mister Rooster Head.” Aki said with an impatient look and his arms still raised.

“Right, sorry about that.” Kuroo said with an embarrassed grin. He picked Aki up and sat him in the highchair exactly like how Tsukishima showed him.

“Great, you got them seated,” Tsukishima said while holding two plates of rice and curry that honestly had Kuroo’s mouth watering. “Here’s your dinner, boys. What do we say before eating?”

“Ittadakimasu!” The twins said before Tsukishima placed both of their plates on the highchair’s table. The omega also placed bibs on both of the kids and handed them a pair of kiddie chopsticks to help them practice how to use it.

“Wow, they’re already learning how to use chopsticks?” Kuroo said as he stared at the kids as they ate.

“Yep, they’re still messy, but they’re improving,” Tsukishima said before placing two bigger plates of rice and curry on the dinner table for the two of them. He also placed two glasses of water and chopsticks near the plates before laying out a few side dishes as well, like spinach, tofu, and soft-boiled eggs. He placed two sippy cups with water on the kids’ tables too before taking a seat.

The bedhead stood beside the table and glanced at the food with wide eyes.

“Did you... make all of these?” Kuroo asked as he stared at the kids happily eating their dinner then at the food laid out on the table.

“Yes, and if you don’t hurry up, it’ll get cold,” Tsukishima replied before picking his chopsticks up and taking a bite.

Kuroo slowly sat down. “I just can’t believe it. When we were still in university, you never cooked and only ate take out or instant food since it was easier to prepare. I didn’t even know you can cook.”

Tsukishima swallowed before replying, “I learned how to cook when I found out I was pregnant. I wasn’t gonna let my kids starve and I’d rather die than feed them any of the chemicals or junk in instant food.”

“That’s impressive,” Kuroo commented before taking a bite of the dinner the omega prepared. His eyes widened for the umpteenth time that night. He took another bite, then another, picked one of the side dishes, then another bite, until he finished his whole plate in less than five minutes. 

“Wow, Tsukki! You’re a great cook! You’re probably better than me now,” Kuroo said as he patted his full stomach.

Tsukishima, who was sipping water at that moment, didn’t expect the compliment, so he spluttered a bit before composing himself. “I’m not THAT good. I just followed the recipes.”

“Well then, you’re good at following those recipes,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima was about to retort when Kuroo interrupted him. “Just take the compliment, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima pouted for a bit as he took a rather large bite. “Thanks…” he mumbled.

Kuroo smiled and placed his chin on his interlaced fingers as he observed his family. The kids were already done eating and were now just drinking water from their sippy cups. He noticed a small pile of carrots in Aki’s plate though.

The bedhead leaned closer towards Aki before whispering, “Want me to eat those?”

Aki looked at him wide-eyed before stealing a glance at Tsukishima. He saw that his mother was still busy eating. He turned to Kuroo before nodding with a tiny smirk.

“Shh, mom shouldn’t know,” Aki said as he passed a slice of carrot towards Kuroo as discretely as he can. But for a kid, being totally discrete wasn’t possible though, so Kuroo snatched the piece and popped it in his mouth as quick as he can to avoid letting Tsukishima notice their exchange.

Kuroo and Aki were about to smile at each other for a job well done when Tsukishima spoke. 

“I saw that,” he said as he drank water. He gave them both a side-glance as he raised an eyebrow. “Aki eat your carrots, it’s good for you, and Kuroo, don’t spoil him.”

“Sorry, mommy,” Aki said with his head hung low.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Kuroo replied with his head also hung low.

Mentally, Tsukishima was laughing at the identical look Kuroo and Aki had right now, but his face remained stoic physically. He had to be tough if he wanted his kids to be strong and healthy. 

He looked at Kuroo who was now helping Aki eat all the carrots by feeding him. The blond can already tell that he will spoil the twins rotten. Tsukishima shook his head. Sure, the twins deserve everything good in this world, but he will not allow them to become spoiled little kids. Tsukishima shook his head with a fond smile. He has a lot to teach Kuroo about parenting.

Once everyone was finished eating, Kuroo helped Tsukishima clear the plates from the table. The bedhead also volunteered to wash the dishes, so now Tsukishima was preparing the ice cream that he promised his kids earlier.

He scooped vanilla ice cream out of the tub and placed them in four small bowls. Then, he placed blueberries in one bowl, the other with raspberries, another with strawberries, and the last one had chocolate chips. He topped it all four bowls off with chocolate syrup before placing tiny spoons in the bowls.

“Hideaki gets the blueberries, while Hideyoshi gets the raspberries. Just as promised, your favorites,” Tsukishima said as he placed the bowls of ice cream in front of them.

“Thank you, mom! We love you!” The twins said at the same time before digging in.

Tsukishima smiled before bopping their noses. “And I love you both too.”

Kuroo smiled warmly at the sight. He was quietly admiring the scene from the sink when Tsukishima suddenly handed him a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

“I hope chocolate is still your favorite,” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo took the bowl with a surprised face. “It is. Wow I’m glad you remember that. Thanks for the ice cream, Tsukki.”

“No problem,” Tsukishima said as he took his own bowl of strawberry ice cream and started eating it.

“So... the twins like berries too, huh?” Kuroo asked to fill in the silence.

“Yep, Aki likes blueberries while Yoshi likes raspberries.”

“Huh, I thought they both liked strawberries. The cake and milkshake I bought them before were both strawberry-flavored,” Kuroo said recalling the time he and the kids went to a cafe.

“Oh, they do. They just like blueberries and raspberries more. It’s their personal favorite,” Tsukishima replied.

“It’s cute how you three love berries so much,” Kuroo said with a smile.

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses to hide the small tinge of red on his cheeks. “Well, they are my sons too. They’re bound to have some similarities with me.”

“I wonder how they’ll be similar to me too,” Kuroo wondered.

Tsukishima gave him a dull stare. “Have you seen their hair?”

Kuroo laughed. “I mean, aside from that. I know they have my hair and I think most of my facial features as well. But they’re also tall and pale, like you, and they have your big round eyes,” The bedhead said as he stared at Tsukishima’s own eyes.

Tsukishima stared as well before clearing his throat. He will not be caught in his ministrations. He quickly finished his ice cream and deposited his bowl in the sink. He also collected the twins’ empty bowls before he lifted them both out of their chairs. 

Now for the hard part. Tsukishima looked at Kuroo.

“Kuroo-san, would you please stand by the doorway?” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows but obediently followed the omega’s request.

Tsukishima turned to look at the kids with a smile. “Okay, kids. Bath time.”

Aki and Yoshi’s happy expressions from being able to eat ice cream quickly morphed into one of horror.

“No!” Yoshi said as he crossed his arms and stomped his feet.

“No baths,” Aki said as he too crossed his arms and pouted.

Kuroo had to bite his fist to hold in his laughter. Okay, now he can see what else he shared with the kids, they’re dislike of water. He himself never takes long when he bathes.

“It’ll only be a quick bath, I promise,” Tsukishima said as he tried to reason with the twins.

“You said that last time,” Aki retorted.

“And last time we spent ten minutes in the bath,” Yoshi added.

“Okay okay, this time it’ll only be for 8 minutes.”

“3,” Aki bargained.

“5 and I’m not backing down on this.” Tsukishima said.

“Fine,” Aki and Yoshi said as the dropped their arms to their side.

Yoshi creeped up next to Kuroo and tugged on his legs. Kuroo crouched down to be on the kid’s level. Yoshi cupped his hands beside his ears and whispered, “Hey, Mister Rooster Head, can you set a timer? Just to be sure we really are in the bath for five minutes only.”

Kuroo chuckled before taking his phone out. “Sure thing, kid.”

“You know you don’t have to do that, Yoshi. I won’t cheat you,” Tsukishima said from the other side of the kitchen.

“It’s just a... precottonary measure,” Yoshi said with pride at being able to use a big word.

“You mean, precautionary?” Tsukishima corrected with a smile.

“Yeah, exactly what I said, precottonary,” Yoshi repeated.

By this time, Kuroo’s whole body was trembling from keeping his laughter inside. His kids were so adorable. 

“Okay okay let’s get in the bath now before it gets too late,” Tsukishima said as he carried Aki. 

“You don’t have to carry me, mommy,” Aki said from Tsukishima’s arms.

“I know, I’m just taking precautionary measures. We don’t want you escaping, right?” Tsukishima said with a teasing grin.

“I don’t escape,” Aki defended himself.

Tsukishima only chuckled. “Uh huh, sure you don’t.”

He then instructed Kuroo to do the same to Yoshi. The two men then carried the twins into the bathroom where Tsukishima began undressing the boys while Kuroo ran the bath. 

Kuroo observed as Tsukishima skillfully cleaned both of the kids, never even hearing a word of complaint from the boys. It only proves how gentle and quick Tsukishima was at bathing them, clearly from years of experience. Kuroo looked at his hands as he filled the tub. He wished he was just as experienced as Tsukishima at child-rearing.

_“If you didn’t leave four years ago, maybe you’ll be on par with him by now,”_ a dark voice whispered in Kuroo’s mind. The alpha shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now isn’t the time to be thinking negatively. He should be spending every second he has with his family with love and joy.

A few minutes later, Tsukishima dipped the boys in the bath along with their rubber duckies and other bath toys that they liked. 

“Mister Rooster Head, the timer!” Yoshi reminded Kuroo.

The bedhead took his phone out and set an alarm for five minutes later. He saluted to the dark-haired kid before saying, “Done, sir Yoshi. When the phone goes off, it’ll be time to leave the bath.”

Yoshi giggled before he too saluted at the alpha. “Good job, sir Rooster Head!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but the affectionate smile on his lips betrayed his otherwise annoyed expression.

“You really didn’t have to do that.”

“Nah, I know you, Tsukki. You might cheat the kids,” Kuroo said as he grinned.

“I do not cheat my own kids... unless it’s for their own good,” Tsukishima whispered the last part.

Kuroo smiled as he patted the blond’s head. “You’re a great mom, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo’s hand in shock before directing his gaze at the alpha. Kuroo, having realized what he just did, quickly removed his hand from his head. He placed the same hand on his nape as he looked to the side.

“Ahh... sorry about that,” Kuroo apologized.

“Hmm, just don’t do it again,” Tsukishima said as he adjusted his glasses. 

The two men opted to directing their attention to the kids. Kuroo sitting by the tub and playing with the kids while Tsukishima remained standing by the door, preparing the towels.

A few minutes later, the alarm rang. Kuroo and Tsukishims both lifted the kids out of the tub and wrapped them up in towels before carrying them into the kids’ bedroom. Kuroo kept the kids entertained while Tsukishima grabbed a set of pajamas for the kids to wear.

Tsukishima worked quickly, dressing the both of them within minutes. 

“Wow, you’re quick,” Kuroo noted.

“I have to be. I don’t have just one kid,” Tsukishima said as he adjusted Yoshi’s pants.

“So you’ve been doing all of these on your own, huh? For the last four years?” Kuroo said as he watched the freshly bathed and dressed kids play in the corner.

Tsukishima sat on the bed as he too watched the kids play. “Yep, though sometimes Tadashi and Hitoka help. When my brother is around, he helps too.”

“Where did you learn how to raise kids? You look like a natural,” Kuroo said.

“Mostly from my parents, but I did read books too while I was pregnant. The first few months after they were born, my mom lived with me and Akiteru in his apartment. She taught me how to feed, bathe, clothe, clean, and handle the kids. My dad will also visit every week to check on the kids and teach me a few techniques too like how to talk to them, what books I can read to them, and how to play with them.” Tsukishima explained.

“They’re very supportive, huh?” Kuroo said.

“Very,” Tsukishima replied with a sincere nod.

“How did... uhhh... How did they handle the news? Of you being pregnant?” Kuroo asked nervously.

Tsukishima smiled at that memory. “The first thing they did was hug me.”

Kuroo was surprised. “They weren’t angry?”

“They were, but they got angry at me after showering me first with love and support. My mom didn’t want me to stress the babies, so she only gave me a light reprimanding. My dad, who also understood that I shouldn’t be stressed too much, also scolded me lightly. However, they never once told me that it was a mistake or that I should get rid of them. They said that they love the twins as much as they love me.” Tsukishima said as he smiled affectionately at the twins’s directions.

“You have wonderful parents,” Kuroo said with a smile.

“I do.” Tsukishima said before looking at Kuroo with wide eyes. “I just realized you haven’t personally met them even when we were dating.”

“We never did officially introduce each other to our parent’s before, did we?” Kuroo said with a sheepish grin.

“I already met your father though,” Tsukishima said as he glanced at the bedhead from the corner of his eye.

“Not a good experience, huh?” Kuroo asked with a grimace.

Tsukishima only stood up and straightened himself. “Let’s not talk about that right now. It’s getting late, let’s put the kids to bed.”

“Me too?” Kuroo once again asked with a finger pointed at himself.

“Yes Kuroo-san, you too. You can watch and learn how I tuck them in,” Tsukishima said as he opened the blanket on the bed.

“Hideaki, Hideyoshi, who wants a bedtime story?” Tsukishima said as he took a seat on a chair beside the bed and turned on the lamp. 

“Me! Me!” The kids exclaimed before scurrying off to bed. They got themselves under the covers and looked eagerly at their mother. Tsukishima tucked them both into bed before scouring the kids’ bookshelf underneath the lamp.

“What do you want me to read?” The omega asked as he searched.

The kids whispered amongst themselves for a few seconds, like a little meeting once again that made Kuroo chuckle, before they both nodded in agreement and answered at the same time. 

“Little Red Riding Hood!”

“Okay, Little Red Riding Hood it is.” Tsukishima said as he procured the said book from the shelf. He took a seat on the chair between the kids’ bed and lamp before opening the book.

Kuroo, who stood by the doorway, turned the light in the room off, leaving the lamp as the only source of life. He watched as Tsukishima read to the kids in a soothing voice. The kids must have already heard this story a bunch of times, because they weren’t even asking any questions as they quietly listened. They must be imagining the scenes in their heads as their mother read to them. 

The atmosphere in the room was calm and soothing, making even Kuroo sleepy as he yawned quietly. When he looked back at the kids, he saw them with their heads squashed between two pillows, fast asleep.

Tsukishima stood up before placing the book back in his shelf. Kuroo approached the blond quietly with a concerned expression.

“Won’t it be hard to breathe in that position?” Kuroo asked the blond in a soft voice as he pointed at the kids.

Tsukishima looked at him incredulously. “You have no room to talk. You sleep in the exact same way.”

Realization dawned upon Kuroo. “Oh. Right. Huh, they really are my sons, even the cause of our bedheads is the same,” he said with a grin.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “Yeah, yeah, now let’s leave before we wake them.”

The two exited the kids’ bedroom quietly. They went to the kitchen where Tsukishima proceeded to make coffee.

Silence descended upon the two of them as they avoid looking at each other. 

Kuroo cleared his throat before saying, “Well, the kids are asleep now. I guess it’s time for me to leave.”

Tsukishima stood up from his leaning position on the counter. “Let me walk you to the door then.”

Kuroo nodded before they both walked to the front door. The alpha put his shoes on before standing up.

“I have free time again this Saturday, can I take the kids out to lunch?” “ _And you as well?_ ” Kuroo mentally added.

“Sure, pick them up at 11.”

Kuroo wilted a bit. “You’re not coming?” He asked.

Tsukishima looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Am I included in the invite?”

“Of course, you are!” Kuroo exclaimed immediately before recoiling and looking at the ground in embarrassment. “If you’re free... that is.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he hid a smile behind his palm. “Pick us up at 11 then.”

His answer made Kuroo look up with a giant smile on his face. “Great! See you!” He said as he opened the front door.

“See you,” Tsukishima said with a tiny wave.

~*~

Kuroo went back home with the dopiest grin on his face. He just scored a date with Tsukishima! Well, not exactly a date, more like a family outing, but it’s still a date!

He opened his front door to see Kiyoko with a large suitcase in the living room writing on a piece of paper.

“Oh! Kuroo, you’re home,” she said as she crumpled up the paper. “Don’t need this anymore.”

When she looked up, she had to suppress her laughter behind her hand and look away. 

“Why do you look so ridiculous?” She asked.

Kuroo touched his face and remembered that he still hadn’t taken off what the kids placed on him. He placed his head in both of his hands as he groaned. “Kei is so mean for not even telling me about this before I left, and I even did and said all those things to him while I was like this. It’s so embarrassing to remember it now...” he mumbled.

“So, why do you look like that, Kuroo?” Kiyoko asked again.

“I just came back from Kei’s place and the kids did this to me,” Kuroo said as he looked up. He heard a snap and a flash blinded him for a second before he realized that Kiyoko had taken a picture of him.

“This is a good souvenir,” she said as she looked at the pic.

“Delete that, Kiyoko! I look so horrible,” Kuroo said, mortified at having his current look saved.

Kiyoko merely smirked before hiding her phone away. The bedhead sighed before he started taking the hair elastics out with a tiny wince.

“So, what were you doing? And why are you all packed up?” He asked.

Kiyoko smiled. “I was writing a note to let you know that I’m moving in with Tanaka in a house we recently bought in Miyagi. We’re going back home and settling there. Our engagement is already terminated so there’s no more need for me to stay here and continue this farce.”

“Oh wow, uhmm, congratulations!” Kuroo said as he tried to smile at his friend. To be honest, he felt kind of lonely to see her go. They have been housemates for the past four years.

“Take care, Kuroo-san, and I hope your life with Tsukishima and the kids become better,” Kiyoko said as she clutched her suitcase.

“You too, Kiyoko,” he said before approaching the woman. He held his arms open for a hug. “Friends?”

Kiyoko happily accepted the hug. “Friends.”

After a second fo hugging, they let each other go. Kuroo walked Kiyoko towards the front door. 

“Keep in touch, okay?” He said.

“Yep, call me whenever you need a hand. I’ll help you whenever I can,” Kiyoko said. She took one last glance around the penthouse before she smiled at Kuroo with hope in her eyes. “Don’t keep this huge penthouse all to yourself okay? Fill it up with your family next time.”

Kuroo smirked at her implications. “Definitely.”

With one last smile at each other, Kiyoko walked out of the front door. She entered that penthouse as a fiancée four years ago, and now she was leaving as a friend. The two alphas can never be happier at their newfound freedom and friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KuroTsuki domestic fluff~~
> 
> I TOTALLY did not write this to make up for the angst in the recent chapters. Nope, not at all.
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos down below!! Those really motivate me to continue writing this story. Thanks for reading!!


	13. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s here to pick Tsukishima up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back from the dead!!! 💀
> 
> Kidding! HAHAHA I’m really sorry if I left most of you all hanging for almost two weeks now. School started for me last week and I’ve been soooo busy since then. Like damn, we didn’t even get any adjustment period. We dove straight into the lectures!
> 
> Anyway, here’s a new chap!! As always, thank you to my lovely beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreading this chapter for me.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

Tsukishima was busy cleaning up his desk in his classroom one afternoon when a bunch of his students suddenly came barging in.

“Professor Tsukishima! A hot guy is looking for you by the parking lot!” A male student said with his face red like a tomato.

“He looks so stoic and mysterious,” A female student of his swooned.

“The guy also brought a BMW, a freaking black BMW!” Another student of his said.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows scrunched as he tried to think of who he could be. A hot, stoic, and mysterious guy? Rich enough to buy a BMW? There’s only one answer. 

The omega quickly grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom. 

As he was heading out, he heard one of his students holler, “You go, Professor Tsukishima! Nice catch!”

The statement made him pause and turn to look at his students with a small smile hiding his intense glare.

“Since you have plenty of free time to swoon over a guy, I expect you all to ace my cover-to-cover exam tomorrow. Good luck.” He smirked before leaving a bunch of groaning university students behind him. He even heard a few of the students smack the loudmouth for commenting unnecessarily which got him chuckling mentally. He wasn’t called a ‘Terror Professor’ for nothing after all.

The blond strode quickly towards the parking lot gaining the attention of some of the students. He ignored their gazes in favor of muttering curses at the mystery man while glaring at the distance. He turned a corner which he knew lead immediately to the lot.

“Kuroo! I swear—!” Tsukishima froze in his spot when he saw a different guy leaning on a BMW surrounded by male and female students alike. 

The man in question casually took off his black sunglasses and stared at Tsukishima with a teasing glint. 

“Disappointed I’m not him?” The man asked.

Tsukishima, who was currently gaping at the man, shook his head lightly before returning his smirk. “Whatever gave you that idea, Sakusa-san?”

Sakusa leaned off of his car and began walking towards the omega. The crowd around him parted as he walked through them. Whispers could be heard all around them as the students gossiped among themselves, but one stern look from Tsukishima was all it took for their audience to shuffle away from the scene.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you mentioned his name earlier?” Sakusa said as he stood in front of Tsukishima.

“I thought he’d be the only one stupid enough to actually cause a scene in this university. Turns out I was wrong though.” Tsukishima snarked.

“It wasn’t that big of a scene.” Sakusa said as he retrieved an alcohol spray he always stores in his pocket and began spraying his body all over.

Tsukishima didn’t notice his act and only rolled his eyes. “Right, like bringing a BMW to school isn’t a big deal.” 

When he didn’t get a reply, the blond turned to look at Sakusa and noticed the alpha constantly cleansing a part of his arm with a scrunched up look on his face. 

“Oh no, did one of the students touch you?” Tsukishima asked.

“A bit, she tapped my arm while asking for my number.” he replied, still busy scrubbing the area.

“Don’t rub it too hard. Here, I have a clean handkerchief. I just bought it since I forgot mine earlier. Let me clean it for you,” Tsukishima said as he proceeded to take over the task. He sprayed alcohol on his handkerchief before he gently started rubbing smooth circles on Sakusa’s arm, all while avoiding touching the man.

The curly-haired alpha stood frozen on his spot, unable to do anything except let the gorgeous omega do what he wanted. He noticed his efforts to not touch him though.

“You don’t have to be that careful. I’m okay with you touching me,” Sakusa said in a soft tone as he averted his gaze.

Tsukishima noticed the man’s embarrassed look. He only shook his head with a smile before he refolded his handkerchief and put it away. He touched Sakusa’s arm and softly brought it back down on the man’s side.

“There, all clean.” Tsuskishima said. Sakusa only smiled in return as he touched the spot where Tsukishima’s fingers were a second ago. 

“Anyway, what brings you here, Sakusa-san?”

“Oh, I was free today and I thought if you’re free too, I’d like to invite you out for lunch?” Sakusa said as he gazed expectantly at Tsukishima.

The blond blinked a couple of times before answering. “Sure, I’m actually on lunch break right now. You caught me at a good time.”

“Let’s go then?” Sakusa said as he gestured at his car.

Tsukishima looked at the alpha incredulously. “You’re making me ride a BMW?”

“You haven’t been in one?”

“Never…” Tsukishima replied. 

Sakusa hid a sly smirk behind his mask. _“Guess that cat hasn’t taken him out on fancy cars before.”_

“Well then Tsukishima, today is your lucky day,” Sakusa said as he led the blond into the car and drove off, purposely taking the longer route to the restaurant to let the other bask in riding a BMW.

~*~

“Bro! Delete that picture!” Kuroo said as he chased Bokuto all around his penthouse trying to reach his phone. He may be taller than the owl-like man, but the other’s big, bulky body worked as a great shield to fend him off.

Akaashi on the other hand, was sitting on a breakfast stool and gazing tiredly at the ‘rowdy children’ as he liked to call them, Kenma right beside him, ignoring the pair and just gaming on his phone.

“Never!!!” Bokuto yelled as he dodged another one of Kuroo’s attempts. After what felt like an eternity, Kuroo gave up and slumped on his couch. He buried his head in his palms and groaned.

“How can Kiyoko betray me like this?” He asked no one in particular.

“She said it was her farewell gift to us since she left so suddenly.” Akaashi replied from his spot on the breakfast bar, leaning over his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

The dual-haired alpha opened his phone once again and opened Kuroo’s dreadful makeover picture. The couple immediately bursted into a fit of giggles. Bokuto was laughing hard as he hit his thighs while Akaashi was stifling his laughter as he clutched his stomach. Even Kenma was silently giggling as he gamed.

“Sure, go ahead! Keep making fun of me!” Kuroo pouted in the living room.

“Man, your kids are geniuses! Thank heavens Kiyoko managed to get a pic or else I probably won’t ever get to see, Kuroo Tetsurou, master of provocation, look so utterly defeated and terrible in a makeover.” Bokuto said as he guffawed once more.

“From what you told us, I’m pretty sure they made you look ridiculous on purpose as a last passive vengeful act of theirs,” Akaashi said.

“I think so too,” Kuroo said humorlessly.

“I still can’t believe they punched you in the balls though!” Bokuto exclaimed, doubling over as he is laughing.

“I can.” Kenma snickered. “I would’ve done the same thing if it happened to me.”

Kuroo groaned. “You guys aren’t helping.”

“Still, I’m glad you got to bond with them. Tsukishima was even generous enough to teach you a few parenting tips. He really meant it when he said he’ll allow you to be with the kids,” Akaashi commented.

“Yeah, he’s so wonderful, and a great mom too! He handled the twins like a pro! Two cheeky kids who are way too smart and cunning for their age,” Kuroo said.

“Sounds like your kids alright,” Kenma quipped.

The group laughed at that comment. Everything was at peace at the moment. Kuroo was able to spend time with his kids and his friends were happy for him. The only thing missing would be for him to be allowed to date and be with Tsukishima. Kuroo sighed as he dreamed of a life where his little family was complete.

“So anyway, when can I see my nephews?” Bokuto asked excitedly.

Kuroo paused. “I... haven’t talked to Tsukki about that yet.”

“Koutarou, don’t pressure him,” Akaashi scolded his bonded mate.

“Sorry sorry, I just reaaally wanna see them, play with them, pull pranks with them, and spoil them rotten!” Bokuto declared cheerfully.

“Right, I can imagine you doing that,” Kuroo said with a grin.

“I’ll be the best uncle ever!” Bokuto said with his hands on his hips, chest puffed, and a big wide grin on his face.

“No doubt about it,” Akaashi said with a fond smile.

“Anyway, talk to Tsukishima about it.” Kenma suddenly said, eyes not leaving his phone.

“Do I hear eagerness in your voice, kitten?” Kuroo teased.

“Well the new XBox and Drone I bought would go to waste if they didn’t get to use it.” Kenma said.

“What?! No fair! You already bought toys for them?!” Bokuto said, aghast.

“Not my fault you’re so slow,” Kenma responded.

Akaashi shook his head with a sigh. “I have a feeling our nephews would be spoiled rotten if they met us.”

“As they should be!” Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kenma all answered.

Silence filled the room as they all looked at each other with wide eyes before the four of them erupted with laughter once again.

~*~

The restaurant Sakusa chose was a somewhat secluded five-star restaurant. The tables were easily a few meters apart with walls or some sort of barriers separating each booth, as to be expected from the mysophobic alpha, but Tsukishima didn’t mind the privacy, he actually liked it, less annoying people to deal with. The interior design of the restaurant was also jaw-dropping. If Tsukishima didn’t have his professional face on, he would probably be openly marveling at the place. It had a modern and clean look to it that just screamed prestige and fine dining.

Tsukishima has never been more grateful to the manners and ethics class his parents forced him and his brother to attend one time when they were younger. It really helped him in cases like these.

The food also did not disappoint. Despite it’s rather small-looking size, it was actually quite filling. The chefs clearly took into consideration the amount of calories, nutrients, and balance of flavors of each dishes. They were served a three-course meal that Tsukishima honestly liked and finished easily. It was just the right amount of food for him to eat. Though Sakusa’s food was a bit different since he was an athlete. He chose a meal that was more filling than Tsukishima’s, but the size looked rather akin to his meals. The blond was astounded by the chef’s skills.

Another thing the blond noticed was how CLEAN everything was. He could easily guess that this was the alpha’s favorite restaurant. There was no speck of dust anywhere in the place. The plates and utensils glimmered in the light. The tables were also cleaned after every meal, thoroughly, complete with steam sanitizing. Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose when he saw it in action done to their own table after their first meal.

All in all, mealtime in that restaurant was filled with surprises for Tsukishima. If he was there alone, he’d probably be intimidated by all of the high-quality services. He was so thankful for Sakusa’s smiles of reassurance every now and then as well as his relaxed demeanor which effectively calmed him. 

All of those surprises were no match for the surprise he was getting right now though.

“So, Tsukishima, I’ll get straight to the point. I’m sure you noticed that I treat you fairly differently compared to others. You can even say I give you special treatment. So, this next question shouldn’t be a surprise,” Sakusa paused. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Would you give me the honor of courting you?”

Tsukishima’s brain short-circuited. He wasn’t dense, sure, but he never expected Sakusa to actually act on his advances. He honestly didn’t peg him as the courting type.

“Uhhh...” Tsukishima was saved though when his phone started beeping. “Can we continue next time? I have class after this,” Tsukishima said as he turned off the reminder on his phone.

“Oh sure, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry if I took up too much of your time,” Sakusa said as he stood up. He went over to Tsukishima’s side and helped him out of his seat, which the omega thanked him for.

All throughout the drive, Sakusa remained quiet, as if allowing Tsukishima to think about what he said. Tsukishima was thankful for the silence. He leaned his head on the window, thoughts muddled, as they drove back to university.

“I’ll wait for your shift to end,” Sakusa suddenly said once they arrived.

“Are you sure? I finish at around 4 pm though, that’s 3 hours of waiting,” Tsukishima said.

Sakusa smiled before he stepped closer towards the blond. He smiled as he cupped the blond’s cheek. “You’re worth the wait.”

Tsukishima’s face turned red. He quickly looked around, thankful that no one was around to see that.

“Suit yourself,” Tsukishima quickly said before he escaped towards his classroom.

~*~

Three hours later, Tsukishima exits the classroom after each and every one of his students have already left. As soon as he went out, the first thing he noticed was Sakusa sitting on the bench in the garden in front of his room, swiping through his phone. He noticed a few students and even teachers looking at him with interest, but none had the courage to go near him since the man was surrounded by a peculiar don’t-bother-me aura that made him look untouchable. 

Once Sakusa heard the door close though, his head turned up to look at the blond. He quickly stood up from his seat, put his phone away after spraying it with alcohol, before walking towards Tsukishima. 

“You’re picking up the kids, right?” Sakusa asked once he was near enough.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima answered as he let the curly-haird alpha walk beside him.

“Mind if I come?” Sakusa asked.

“No, not at all. The kids like you,” Tsukishima replied.

“I wish their mom did too,” Sakusa said as he looked at Tsukishima from the corner of his eye.

“Sakusa-san, I really don’t think—“

“I’ll wait for you to say yes,” Sakusa said as he looked forward once again.

Tsukishima stopped this time in order to face the alpha.

“No, really, Sakusa-san I—“ He was interrupted once again when Sakusa suddenly stopped as well and took off his mask. The toothed smile stretching on the man’s face got him speechless. This was the first time Tsukishima has ever seen such a genuine smile from him.

“I’ll wait for you to say yes.” Sakusa carressed his cheek. “Didn’t I tell you earlier? You’re worth the wait.”

Tsukishima closed his eyes and mentally shook his head to make his mind clear again.

“Okay, fine, I’ll let you court me since you obviously won’t take no for an answer,” The blond said as he looked away, emabarrased.

“Glad to see you finally got the hint,” Sakusa said before taking the blond’s hand and letting his own face rest in it. “Thank you. You won’t regret this, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima remained quiet as he let the man bask in being accepted as a courtmate. The blond can’t help but wonder what a certain bed-headed alpha would think if he knew about this though. He couldn’t help but slightly frown at the thought. Before Sakusa could see it though, he quickly changed back into his neutral expression.

“Shall we go now?” Sakusa said before he led the way.

The two walked the short distance from the university towards the day care center. The twins immediately rushed out as soon as they saw their mother. Tsukishima crouched down and scented his kids, relishing the feeling of having them in his arms after such an eventful day.

“Oh wow! Omi-omi is here!” Yoshi said as he ran towards Sakusa next. The alpha welcomed the little child and picked him up.

“Hi, Yoshi. Did you miss me?” Sakusa asked.

“Yeah, thiiiiis much!” Yoshi said as he made a big circle with his arms.

“Omi-omi! Pick me up too!” Aki said as he tugged on the man’s pants.

Sakusa chuckled before crouching down and scooping up the blond kid.

“Wow, is it just me or are you guys getting heavier?” Sakusa teased as he bounced the kids in his arms.

“Nah, you’re just getting weaker,

Omi-omi,” Aki retorted with a grin.

“Touché.” Sakusa smirked.

“Two shake?” Aki asked with a tilt of his head.

“What does that mean? We hear that sometimes,” Yoshi asked as he too tilted his head.

“It means you two said a good comeback or argument.” Tsukishima said as he ruffled both of the twins’ hair making them giggle. Suddenly, his phone rang.

“Excuse me for a bit.” Tsukishima told Sakusa as he walked away for some privacy as he took the call.

Sakusa walked to a nearby bench where he sat and placed the kids on each of his thigh.

“Hey Aki, Yoshi, I have a question for you two,” Sakusa said as he looked at them.

“What is it?” The kids asked in unison.

“Do you guys like me?” Sakusa asked.

“Yep!”

Sakusa sighed in relief. He didn’t even know he was holding his breath. “I’m glad. Then, would it be okay if I started courting your mother?”

“Courting?” The twins asked with their adorable head tilt.

“It means we’ll hang out together, you guys can tag along sometimes as well. I’ll also give him gifts, make him happy, and get him to like me.”

“Oh! That sounds nice. Then, what will happen after mom likes you?”

Sakusa paused as he thought about it. “I can be with him. You’ll see me more often and we can bond and become close. I’ll be there for him and I’ll also be there for you guys whenever you need me.”

Suddenly, the kids jumped out of his lap and scurried a few feet away from him as they crouched and whispered amongst themselves. It was the first time Sakusa has ever seen them like that and he can’t help but chuckle at their little meeting.

“I don’t see anything wrong with his offer.” Yoshi told his older brother with a serious face.

“Me either, but it kinda sounds like he’ll be part of our family.” Aki said as he brought a hand under his chin.

“You mean he’ll become our dad?” Yoshi asked, worry evident in his voice.

“Sort of?” Aki replied with a wince.

“Then what about our real dad? Mr. Rooster Head?” Yoshi questioned as his worry deepened even more. 

“He made mommy cry,” Aki said as his face suddenly turned into a scowl.

“Oh... right,” Yoshi said as he deflated with a frown.

“But Omi-omi said he’ll make mommy happy,” Aki said as he thought it over.

“As long as mommy is happy then I’m okay with it,” Yoshi said with a soft smile.

“Same here,” Aki replied, smile clearly on his face.

After the little meeting, the two went back to Sakusa. Instead of hopping back on his lap, the twins stood in front of him with their arms crossed and faces painted serious.

“We’ll let you court mommy only if you promise to never hurt him,” Aki stated.

“Or make him cry,” Yoshi continued.

Sakusa saluted to the boys as he said in an equally serious voice, “Never.”

“Great!” Just like that, the twins’ facade broke and they ran towards Sakusa, smiles on their faces as they hugged the man.

“Thanks guys,” Sakusa said as he returned their hug. 

A few minutes later, Tsukishima returned.

“Tadashi wants us to spend the night over at his and Hitoka’s house, so we’ll be going now,” Tsukishima said as he grabbed each of his kids hand.

“I can drive you there,” Sakusa offered.

“Oh, no thank you, they’re actually already waiting for us at a nearby restaurant. We’ll have dinner there before going. Goodbye, Sakusa-san,” Tsukishima said. Before they can start walking away though, Sakusa pulled him by the waist with one hand and lowered his mask with the other. He kissed the blonde’s cheek before moving back and putting the mask back on.

“Stay safe.” Sakusa said, smirk hidden by his mask.

Tsukishima could only nod as he turned around.

“Bye bye, Omi-omi!” The twins said as they waved. Sakusa waved back and continued waving until the little family turned a corner.

~*~

“It’s getting late now. I’m gonna head home,” Kuroo said as he quickly stood up from the couch.

“Late? It’s barely sundown. Why are you in such a rush?” Bokuto asked his bro.

“If I remember correctly, it’s around this time that Tsukishima picks up his kids,” Kenma said as he too stood up.

“So that’s why.” Akaashi said from his spot beside Bokuto.

“You should’ve just said so bro!” Bokuto exclaimed with a grin.

Kuroo looked away as his ears turned red, embarrassed at being caught. He grumbled as he slipped on his shoes.

“I’m coming with you, Kuro. I’m gonna buy a new headset from that game shop near Tsukishima’s university,” Kenma said as he too slipped his shoes on.

“Sure, just be quick.”

“Sheesh, would you calm down? Tsukishima isn’t gonna get snatched away, you know?” Kenma retorted with a hint of annoyance.

A few minutes later, the two witnessed Sakusa and Tsukishima at the day care parting ways. They saw how the alpha kissed the omega’s cheek and how happy the children looked as they bid the man farewell.

“I may have spoken too soon.” Kenma said as he slowly gazed at his childhood friend. Just as he predicted, he can almost see the murder the bedhead was committing in his mind. Kuroo looked pissed at the sight. He was growling lowly and his fangs were glinting dangerously.

“That can’t be what I think it is,” Kuroo said as he marched off towards the offending alpha’s direction.

“Kuro, wait—“ Kenma said, but the beta was ignored when Kuroo suddenly ran into the university. The beta had no choice but to chase after his best friend before the man actually committed murder.

They saw Sakusa getting into a BMW and getting ready to drive away. Before Sakusa could even start the engine though, Kuroo slammed his hand on the hood of his car. 

Sakusa glared at the other alpha who was now across his windshield. 

“Who the fuck gave you permission to kiss MY omega?!” Kuroo screamed in rage.

That statement pissed Sakusa off enough to have him rolling his window down and facing the raging alpha.

“He’s not yours. He’s MY courtmate, so fuck off,” Sakusa said as he stared the other alpha down.

“Your WHAT?!” Kuroo asked in shock.

Sakusa ignored his question in favor of rolling his window back up.

“I won’t even make you pay for the dent you deliberately caused on my car. I don’t want you crying from losing both your money and Tsukishima to me,” Sakusa smirked as he drove away, leaving Kuroo seething in the dust.

“That arrogant little—“ Kuroo said before he saw Kenma stand in his way.

“Kuro, calm down. Breathe,” Kenma said calmly as he looked directly into Kuroo’s eyes. “Don’t give in to his taunts.”

Kuroo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Kenma, remind me to bring my Ferrari on Saturday,” Kuroo said as he glared murderously at the man driving the BMW farther and farther away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you shipping OmiTsukki, you guys won today! HAHHAAH Here is some OmiTsukki fluff, but I didn’t forget mah boi Kuroo in there. Also, some hot tension during that last bit. What did you guys think??
> 
> Tbh, that Ferrari vs BMW thing was inspired by a real story that happened to my parents when they were courting back in the 90s, but it was between my dad’s jeep and my mom’s suitor’s sedan. My dad preferred driving his jeep since it held sentimental value but when my mom’s suitor said, “That’s just a jeep, I have a sedan.” My dad told my mom, “I’ll bring my own sedan tomorrow.” And he DID. HAHAHHAHA
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this chap or have any thoughts, leave a kudos and a comment! I really love getting those. Thank you for reading!!


	14. Courtmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Kuroo’s turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:
> 
> Before anyone says anything, I know the difference between an athletic trainer and a coach, but in my story, Iwaizumi is both an athletic trainer AND a coach.
> 
> As always, thanks to my wonderful beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreading this chapter for me!!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Omi-kun!!!” Atsumu hollered when practice ended. As usual, he went to the tired alpha and placed his arm over his shoulder, and as usual, Sakusa brushed his arm off with a disgusted scowl.

“I told you not to touch me. It makes me shiver with disgust,” Sakusa said as he sat on a bench before drinking from his personal water bottle.

“You’re so uptight, Omi-kun. Loosen up!” Atsumu said with a mocking smirk as he tugged on the alpha’s mask. Sakusa only glared at him before slapping his hand away and fixing his mask.

“Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto called as he approached the setter. “Set for me again! I wanna practice something!”

“No, set for me, Atsumu-san!” Hinata said, bouncing from behind Bokuto.

“Woah, slow down guys. You’ll both get your turns!” Atsumus said as he raised his arms and pushed their overly excited faces away from him.

“No one is getting any turn. It’s lunch time right now, GO EAT!” Iwaizumi’s booming voice said as he entered the gym. He attached his pen on his clipboard before massaging his temples with his now free hand. It was still mid-afternoon, but he already had a headache.

He walked towards Atsumu as he gestured out the doors. “Atsumu, your brother is outside and waiting for you.”

This piqued Atsumu’s attention. “Oh, thanks coach!” He said before jogging outside.

“‘Samu, what are you doing here?” Atsumu asked when he saw his brother sitting on a bench in the entrance hall. 

“To give you lunch?” Osamu said as he lifted the paper bag in his hand with their onigiri family business logo on it.

“You mean to have me test out another wacky onigiri flavor of yours, right?” Atsumu said as he grabbed the paper bag with a smirk.

“Both.” Osamu replied with his perpetually bored look.

Atsumu looked inside the bag and found five triangular-shaped onigiris. He grabbed one and took a big bite. 

“Oooh, tuna wasabi flavor? It’s actually pretty good.” Atsumu said as he finished the rest of the onigiri in his hand.

“It’s tuna wasabi mayo idiot, but thanks for the compliment. I’ll add that in our menu next time then.” Osamu said as he mentally noted that fact.

“Is that all? I’ll be heading back then. Bye!” Atsumu was about to walk away when Osamu suddenly grabbed him by the arm and sniffed around his nape.

“Your scent patch is wearing off,” Osamu whispered.

Atsumu frantically slapped a hand on his nape as he looked around, making sure no one heard him or saw his gesture. 

“Shit, I forgot to buy a new pack. This is my last one,” Atsumu muttered through his teeth.

“Tch, wait a second,” Osamu said as he felt around his pocket. From his back pocket, he produced a pack of scent blockers. He took one from the box and ripped it open. Atsumu tore the old one before Osamu immediately slapped on the new patch, to prevent any of Atsumu’s scent from spreading.

“You are so careless. Be thankful that I’m always prepared. Do you want a repeat of THAT time?” Osamu scolded his brother.

At the mention of that particular moment, Atsumu’s face grew dark. He remembered that time vividly. That damp and isolated area under the bridge. Those damn perverted drunkards. He recalled their faces, their voices, and their hands...

Atsumu visibly shuddered at the memory. If Osamu hadn’t arrived when he did, he would have probably lost himself to those bastards.

“Heh, I’m supposed to be the older brother here, yet I’m the one getting scolded,” Atsumu said, trying to change the atmosphere into a lighter one. Osamu continued to glare at him though, causing the older twin to sigh. “Fine, I’ll be more careful.”

“You better,” Osamu said before walking out of the gymnasium.

Atsumu stared at his brother’s back as he rubbed his nape. The faux blond sometimes wished he could’ve been an alpha too, like his brother, because to him, being an omega is a damn pain in the ass.

~*~

It was the day of the appointed lunch date. Tsukishima and the kids were leaving the apartment all dressed and ready to go. After locking his front door, Tsukishima grabbed both of his kids by their hands as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor where they were met with utter chaos.

The kids looked around curiously at their neighbors bustling outside the building. An old woman noticed Tsukishima and went to talk to him.

“Oh, Tsukishima dear. Are you and the kids going out?” The old woman, who Tsukishima knew as the apartment building’s landlady, asked. She also greeted the kids by patting their hair, causing the twins to grin.

“Yes, we’re going out for lunch,” Tsukishima answered politely.

“That sounds nice. Be careful though. It seems like an important man is in our neighborhood today,” the landlady warned him.

“An important man? In our neighborhood? Is that what all the ruckus outside is about?” Tsukishima said as he gestured outside.

“Yes, it is. A guy with a fancy car is parked outside of our building,” the landlady said as she placed a hand on her cheek in thought. “I wonder what that dashing man is here for.”

Tsukishima’s polite smile froze on his face as a vein popped on his forehead. “Haha, a fancy car, you say?” He said before mumbling, “Why does this feel like a déjà vu?”

Just then, a pair of mothers passed by them.

“Did you see that fancy red car? It looked like a Ferrari! I’ve never seen one before,” said one of them.

“And that man leaning on the car! I don’t know which I prefer, the man or the car?” said the other, causing the both of them to chuckle.

Upon hearing their conversation, Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched. 

_“Yep, it’s happening all over again. I don’t even want to guess who it is now,”_ Tsukishima thought to himself. 

“Anyway, you better go now, dear. We don’t want the kids to starve, right?” The landlady asked the twins with a smile.

As if on cue, Aki’s stomach suddenly rumbled, making the child blush with embarrassment. 

“Sorry….” he muttered as he looked away.

Tsukishima, the twins, and the landlady all laughed before the family bid her farewell. When they finally left the building, Tsukishima’s friendly expression turned into a scowl as he looked for the ‘man with a fancy car’ as his neighbors called him, which wasn’t all that hard to find since all of the passersby are looking straight at him. The jerk was attracting attention and he looked as if he was a veteran celebrity taking it all in stride. 

The man’s cheshire grin grew wider when his eyes landed on Tsukishima. 

“Tsukki!” Kuroo said as he waved at him. 

Well, that broke the spell. His model-like aura from before became all dorky and lovestruck when he saw the little family.

The blond rolled his eyes as he stepped closer towards the man, bringing the children along. The kids marvelled at the fancy car as they stared at it with wide eyes.

“Wow! I’ve never seen a car like this!” Yoshi said as he examined the window and paint.

“Me either!” Aki said before looking at Kuroo, “Is this yours, Mister Rooster Head?” 

“Yep!” Kuroo replied proudly.

Tsukishima was not impressed though. He stared at Kuroo with his arms crossed and his left eyebrow arched. “Really, Kuroo? A Ferrari?”

“What?” Kuroo said as he looked at the obviously annoyed omega.

“You brought a Ferrari to a middle-class neighborhood. Are you that desperate for attention?” Tsukishima said as he felt his vein pop on his forehead again.

Kuroo pouted, a little sad about the blond’s reaction. “No, I just didn’t want to lose to the friggin’ brat.” The bedhead mumbled.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose when he heard him. Did Kuroo see Sakusa driving his BMW by chance? Wait, before that, was Kuroo actually... jealous?

Tsukishima had to bite his lip to keep himself from smirking.

“Fine, I’m not that mad anymore. Just don’t do this again, okay? I don’t like attracting too much attention,” Tsukishima said.

“I know. Sorry about this, it won’t happen again,” Kuroo said with a sheepish smile. “Anyway, climb on in.”

Kuroo opened the passenger door for the kids and strapped them on to the car seats he just bought. 

“You installed car seats?” Tsukishima said, impressed by the guy’s attention to detail.

“Yeah, I just bought it and had it professionally installed and tested. The kids are gonna ride it, so I wanted them to be safe,” Kuroo explained as he was finishing up buckling the last kid in. 

“You good kids?” He asked.

“Yes!” The twins answered.

Kuroo opened the door to the shotgun seat for Tsukishima to enter. “Hop in.”

Tsukishima stepped inside and sat on the shotgun seat. He had to admit, high-quality cars really do have very comfortable seats. 

Kuroo walked to the other side of the car and got in as well. He leaned towards Tsukishima, which made the blond flinch.

“What are you doing?” He asked, shocked.

“Putting your seatbealt on?” Kuroo answered as he pointed towards the belt.

Tsukishima, embarrassed due to their current position, snatched the seatbelt’s buckle, and immediately clasped it shut on his own. “I can do it myself,” He said.

Kuroo, noticing the tinge of red on the blond’s cheekbones, retreated with a smirk on his face as he, too, buckled his seatbelt.

“Okay then, ready?” He asked the three of them.

“Let’s go!” Aki and Yoshi answered from their seats. 

Kuroo grinned as he started driving. 

~*~

“Wow! There’s a lot of food!” Yoshi exclaimed as he scanned the place. He wiped off the slight drool dripping from his mouth, as he continued to stare ahead.

“Woah...” Aki mumbled as he also stared at the massive amounts of dishes in front of them. His stomach growled once again, so he placed a hand on it to hopefully silence it, but to no avail.

“Reservation under Kuroo Tetsurou?” Kuroo told the waiter by the entrance.

“Ah yes, we were expecting you sir. Right this way.” The waiter said as he led the little family to a table for four by a window with a great view of the city.

“Kuroo, why don’t you and the boys go ahead and grab something to eat? I’ll stay here and have a waiter take all the fragile things away and get two highchairs as well,” Tsukishima said as he sat down.

“Sure,” Kuroo said before facing the kids’ excited faces. “Go wild.” He said with a smirk.

The twins didn’t have to be told twice. Not a second later, they were already dashing around the place, placing plenty of food on their plates. Tsukishima only shook his head with a sigh as Kuroo laughed hysterically at the kids’ enthusiasm. 

“While the kids grab their own food, I’ll get a plate for the both of us, okay? I’ll keep an eye on the kids as well,” Kuroo told the blond who just waved him off as he rubbed his temples.

Kuroo grinned as he walked over to the tables of food. He grabbed two plates and started filling one with his favorites, while the other he filled with what he knew was Tsukishima’s favorites.

He was about to go back to the table when he spotted his kids returning as well. As the bedhead approached them, he saw what food they brought and visibly paled. Yoshi had a ton of different meats and no veggies on his plate that was dripping with sauce, while Aki was carrying a mountain of cakes, cookies, and various desserts. 

“Oh no...” Kuro muttered when he saw the displeased look on the omega’s face when the three of them returned.

“Hideaki, Hideyoshi, put both of your plates on the table and get new ones. I am not allowing you both to indulge in an unbalanced meal,” Tsukishima sternly said from his seat. The kids deflated as they placed their plates on the table with a pout. 

“Sorry mom.” The twins said in unison.

Kuroo was about to use the opportunity to silently put both his and Tsukishima’s plates down on the table and hopefully bribe the omega with his favorite food to avoid getting scolded when he felt a piercing gaze on him.

“Kuroo, I thought you said you were gonna watch over them,” Tsukishima reprimanded him. “You’re gonna eat all of the leftovers.”

Kuroo deflated with a pout as well. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

“Go back and help the kids get new plates. Remember, give them a balanced meal,” Tsukishima reminded.

“What even is a balanced meal?” Kuroo questioned.

“You’re an ex-athlete right? Just give them healthy yet delicious food.” Tsukishima said as he waved them off again. He watched as the three scurried back to the tables as he again massaged his temples with a sigh. 

“I feel like I suddenly gained another kid.” He mumbled.

He stared at the plate Kuroo brought for him. It had peeled buttered shrimp, mashed potatoes with gravy, mixed vegetable side dishes, and the blond’s eyes almost glimmered when he saw the slice of strawberry shortcake that was filled with tons of strawberry on top. The strawberries looked a little lopsided. Kuroo probably got some of them from other pastries or who knows where. 

The blond chuckled under his breath as he stabbed one of the plump and juicy-looking strawberries on top and took a bite. He hummed at the taste. It was just the way he wanted it. 

_“Picking my favorites, huh... Still as cunning as ever,”_ The blond thought with a smirk as he finished the strawberry he was eating.

Not a second later, Kuroo and the boys were back. The kids were holding different sets of food, but it still looked pretty balanced.

“Okay, hear me out. Let’s compromise a bit,” Kuroo started, clearly nervous if he did a good job or not. “The kids wanted to indulge a bit, but since you wanted them to eat a balanced meal, I let them take one food they wanted and balanced it out with another healthy food that I think complimented their choice. What do you think?” Kuroo explained before presenting the plates the kids were holding as if it was his science expriment project.

Tsukishima observed the plates quietly with a finger on his chin. Aki’s plate had chicken lollipops with gravy, rice balls, and a bit of creamy corn salad, while Yoshi’s plate had a grilled steak, potato veggie cakes, and tomato pasta. 

The blond nodded approvingly, which made Kuroo and the twins sigh collectively. 

Once Aki and Yoshi were seated on their highchairs, they immediately began digging in. The faces they made were absolute joy at being able to taste lots of different things all at once.

Kuroo chuckled as he watched the kids eat. “I could stare at them eating all day and never get bored,” he said wistfully.

“If they ate all day, then they would be bloated Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima teased with a smirk as he too began to eat.

“You know what I mean, Tsukki,” Kuroo said with a chuckle as he dug in as well.

The family ate in relative silence. If it weren’t for the spilled drinks, and splattered food occassionally, Tsukishima would say that it was somewhat peaceful. The kids really loved the food, and Kuroo enjoyed feeding them as well. As promised, the bedhead also dutifully ate all of the leftovers, including the first batch of plates that the twins brought.

By the end of the meal, Kuroo, Aki, and Yoshi were all slumped in their seats and craddling their satisfied stomachs. Tsukishima chuckled when he saw the scene.

“What’s so funny?” Kuroo asked dazedly, still feeling a bit woozy from all the food he ate.

“You don’t need a DNA test to know they’re your kids, Kuroo. Just look at you three.” Tsukishima said as he gestured to the twins and the bedhead.

Kuroo grinned when he saw the kids in the exact same pose as he was in. “Correction, OUR kids, Tsukki. Did you see how they devoured those desserts? I think I only got a few bites from that plate Aki brought.”

Tsukishima blushed at the implications. “I don’t eat that much sweets.”

“Sure, you don’t,” Kuroo replied with a teasing grin.

Tsukishima merely rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, I have more plans after this.” Kuroo said before facing his kids. “Do you boys like dinosaurs?”

“Yeah!” The twins answered as they sprung from their seats, stars practically in their eyes.

“Then, you’re gonna love where we’re going next,” Kuroo said with a grin, not missing the little shine present in Tsukishima’s eyes either.

~*~

“Kuroo, parenting rule number 1: When you go to some sort of place where tourists or visitors often stroll in... YOU DON’T BRING YOUR KIDS TO THE GIFT STORE FIRST,” Tsukishima whisper-yelled at the bedhead beside him who was grinning sheepishly. 

“Sorry...?”

Tsukishima continued to glare at him as the chaos around them ensues.

“There are so many dinosaur toys!” Yoshi yelled as he stared at an aisle full of dinosaur action figures and plushies.

“Look at all these dinosaur merch!!” Aki exclaimed as he gawked at a shelf filled with dinosaur paraphernalia. 

Tsukishima rubbed his temples with one hand as he sighed. “Now look what you did to them...”

Kuroo laughed nervously as he turned his head and watched their twins run around the store, touching, and trying everything that interests them. 

Suddenly, Yoshi came running towards them. The toddler tugged at Tsukishima’s pants excitedly as he practically dragged his mother to a part of the store. Kuroo followed dutifully to see what the kid was so excited about.

“I want all of the stuffed toys here mommy!” Yoshi exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Kuroo was almost blinded by the sheer joy and excitement oozing from the kid.

“See, Kuroo?” Tsukishima whispered harshly at him. “Ugh, I’m gonna have a headache.”

Kuroo had to do something, and fast! He placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder, who promptly scowled at the offending hand. Kuroo winced when he saw the blond’s expression, but he steeled his resolve. He has to be a reliable father.

“Don’t worry, Tsukki. I’ll handle this.”

Tsukishima merely raised an eyebrow at his statement. 

Kuroo partly kneeled beside the enthusiastic kid. “Do you want all of these toys, Yoshi?”

“Yes!” Yoshi answered in a heartbeat.

Then, a blond kid came running towards them as well. “I want the whole shelf too! Please!!” Aki pleaded with the same starry-eyed look as his brother.

Kuroo hummed as he touched his chin in thought. A few moments later, he nodded before standing up.

“Wait a second, okay?” Kuroo said before waving over a store attendant. “Excuse me, miss!”

“What can I do for you, sir?” The attendant said politely.

“How much is this whole aisle? As well as all of the items on that shelf?” Kuroo asked.

The attendant’s smile froze on her face as he eyes widened. “Sir?”

“Yay!” Aki and Yoshi exclaimed.

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima scolded him as his eyes also widened at what the alpha just said.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Kuroo asked, confused.

“Oh my gosh,” Tsukishima said as he wiped his face in exasperation. “Don’t spoil them!”

“But they wanted—“

Tsukishima shut the alpha up by placing a finger to his mouth and glaring at him, letting his eyes tell him to shut-the-hell-up-or-there-will-be-consequences. The bedhead immediately obeyed with a bright red blush dusting his cheeks.

The blond crouched in front of the two children and held both of their hands in his.

“Okay, I’ll give you each a thousand yen. You can buy anything you want as long as it’s lower than this bill. You can buy more than one as long as the total is lower than a thousand yen. If it’s higher, you can’t buy it, okay?” Tsukishima said as he stared both of his kids in their eyes.

“Okay, mommy!” The twins replied simultaneously. Tsukishima took his wallet from the tote bag he was carrying and gave each of the kids a thousand-dollar bill.

“Wow, why did you do that?” Kuroo asked in both bewilderment and awe.

“That way they’ll actually think about what they’re buying and be conscious of the money they have. Teach them how to think Kuroo and let them do things on their own sometimes,” Tsukishima explained as he stood up straight and dusted himself off.

Kuroo smiled fondly at the blond. “Right, you’re amazing, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima turned away from the bedhead to hide the light blush dusting his cheekbones. As he turned though, he saw a cute-looking night lamp that had dinosaur cut-outs. It was dome-shaped and slightly larger than his palm. When turned on, it would probably cast glowing dinosaurs around it. 

The blond picked it up and examined it.

Kuroo peeked from over his shoulder. “Do you want it?”

“I—“ Tsukishima was about to say yes, when he suddenly noticed the mind-boggling price for such a small object. The blond quickly placed it back. “No, I don’t need it,” the blond said before swiftly walking away and meeting up with his kids at the cashier.

~*~

“Wow! So many dinosaur bones!” Yoshi exclaimed once they were finally strolling around the museum. He was clutching the t-rex printed dark blue blanket he bought with the money he was given.

“They’re called fossils, Yoshi.” Tsukishima explained from behind the kid.

“Oh, so that’s what this word meant,” Aki said as he pointed at the word fossil in the dinosaur book he bought.

“Great job reading it,” Kuroo said as he ruffled the toddler’s messy blond hair.

“Ugh, don’t make my hair look like yours, Mister Rooster Head,” Aki said with a frown.

Kuroo merely chuckled as he held both of his arms up in surrender.

“Hey, Mister Rooster Head! Can you pick me up and read that tablet for me?” Yoshi said as he had his arms raised for Kuroo to pick him up while his head stayed fixated at the tablet beside a cool-looking rock with a shell embedded in it.

Kuroo quickly picked the kid up and walked over to the tablet. 

“So, what’s the pretty rock beside it called?” Yoshi asked. 

“The tablet says that it’s a type of mold fossil,” Kuroo said as he carefully read the text on the tablet.

“So cool!” Yoshi exclaimed as he stared in awe at the fossil.

“Mommy, mommy! Can you pick me up and read this tablet too?” Aki said as he stretched his arms out towards the omega. 

Tsukishima smiled as he picked the kid up and walked over towards the tablet the child wanted to have him read. 

This reading tablets and strolling around the museum went on for a little over an hour before both parents gave up and deposited the kids at a play corner where they can play with DIY archeology and paleontology dig kits, where toy fossils were embedded inside a hardened cube of clay.

Kuroo and Tsukishima sat at a nearby bench where they can still watch over the kids to catch their breaths. They were picking up and putting the children down whenever they asked, sometimes they even had to chase after them if they got too excited and would somtimes sepratae from the group. It even got to the point where when Kuroo chased after Aki, they didn’t see Yoshi and Tsukishima for 10 minutues straight. It was safe to say that they were both exhausted.

“Wow... the kids... have so... much energy,” Kuroo said betweent pants. 

“They get that... from you...” Tsukishima retorted as he also caught his breath.

Kuroo chuckled at the tease and looked at Tsukishima from the corner of his eye once he finally caught his breath. The blond was leaning forward and clutching his knees, while his head was slightly bowed down as he puffed small breaths.

Before Kuroo could even think about what he was doing, he was already brushing back some of Tsukishima’s blond fringe away from his eyes. As soon as he realized what he did, he froze and was subjected to the gaze of two golden orbs staring right back at him. 

After a moment, he quickly snatched his hand back and cleared his throat. “Uhh... sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Tsukishima merely hummed as he looked away and adjusted his glasses. 

“Thanks though, my fringe was getting in my eyes,” Tsukishima said, refusing to look at the man beside him.

“Oh, well then. Glad to help,” Kuroo said as he forced himself to look straight ahead.

An awkward air descended upon the two of them. Unbeknownst to the other, they were both thinking of topics to talk about or at least do something about the awkward atmosphere. Suddenly, Kuroo remembered something.

“I still can’t court you, huh?” Kuroo blurted out. He immediately clapped a hand to his mouth as he mentally slapped himself. 

_“Stupid unfiltered mouth of mine,”_ he thought.

“I don’t think I’m ready.” Tsukishima answered softly. He was surprisingly honest right now.

This caught Kuroo’s attention making the bedhead look somewhat melancholically at the omega. “But you’re okay with Sakusa courting you?”

Tsukishima looked at the alpha beside him in surprise. “How did you know about that?”

It was Kuroo’s turn to be caught off-guard. “I... Uhhh... I saw Sakusa leaving your university a few days ago. We talked, sort of, and that’s when I found out,” Kuroo admitted.

Tsukishima hummed noncommittally. 

“So... are you okay with him?” Kuroo inquired. He might as well take this conversation as far as he can. Who knows when else the blond would be honest again?

Tsukishima averted his gaze forward. “Not exactly...”

“What? I thought you accepted?” Kuroo asked, thoroughly confused.

“I guess I kinda did? He wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Wait—“Kuroo grabbed the omega’s shoulders and looked at him in the eye. “He forced you?!”

Tsukishima waved his hands aimlessly in front of him. “No! No! Not exactly, I was just persuaded.”

Kuroo suddenly slumped and the hands grabbing the omega’s shoulders slipped to his biceps. “So, he can persuade you but I can’t huh...” He mumbled.

Tsukishima remained quiet as he mulled over his thoughts. A moment later, the blond sighed as he took both of Kuroo’s hands from his biceps and held it between them.

“I’ve been thinking... It’s not fair that I gave him a chance but not you. I thought about our circumstances. It was mostly staged, and I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s not entirely your fault,” Tsukishima said as he kept his gaze on their clasped hands, too afraid of the emotions he’ll see in the alpha’s eyes if he dared to look up.

“Tsukki...” Kuroo whispered in astonishment.

“This isn’t a second chance at our relationship though. This is your first chance to prove to me that you’ve become better. I’m giving the new and improved Kuroo Tetsurou his first chance to court me,” Tsukishima said as he finally looked up. He was taken aback when he saw Kuroo’s watery eyes and wide trembling smile. 

“I... um...” Kuroo stuttered as he sniffled. “Tsukki, I don’t know what to say. This is such a great honor... Thank you.”

Tsukishima smiled softly, before it suddenly turned into a mischievous smirk. “It’s not guaranteed that I’ll choose you though, even if you are the father of our kids. So... may the best man win.”

Kuroo sniffled for the last time before his trademark cheshire grin appeared on his face. “Challenge accepted.”

Suddenly, Kuroo grabbed a paper bag from inside his jacket. The alpha looked at it with a smile before handing it over to Tsukishima. “This will have such a different meaning now but... consider it my first courting gift?”

Tsukishima looked at it skeptically before accepting it. “Can I open it now?” 

“Sure.”

Tsukishima carefully opened the paper bag and the inconspicuous box inside of it before taking out an object that made him gasp.

“This is...”

“I saw you looking at it earlier,” Kuroo said as he rubbed his nape, embarrassed. “Do you like it?”

Tsukishima examined the night lamp in his palms before placing it close to his chest. “I love it. Thank you, Kuroo,” he said with a smile.

Tsukishima gazed at the blushing bedhead in front of him and remembered that he shouldn’t be surprised by the man’s gesture.

_“How thoughtful,”_ the omega thought. _“Just like before, just like always.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s Kuroo’s turn!! He couldn’t just let Sakusa take all of the glory HAHAHHA What do you guys think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	15. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a week of Kuroo and Sakusa’s shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!! I’m reaaaally sorry for not being able to update for weeks and here’s my reason (I’ll make it short so you can start reading):
> 
> Three weeks ago, my mother got hospitalized and had to undergo surgery. It wasn’t anything major and she’s recovering really well right now. However, I was the one busy looking after her at the hospital and when we got home, I was also the one looking after the house and our family since I’m the eldest. On top of all of that, I was catching up on the lessons and activities that I missed from school.
> 
> I only started writing this chapter this week, that’s why it took a while 😅
> 
> But it’s here nooow!!
> 
> As always, thanks to my wonderful beta reader blue_tree69 for proofreading this chapter for me. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Tadashi, I... may have made a grave mistake,” Tsukishima said as he gulped down the iced mocha he ordered at the cafe he and his best friend were at.

“Oh? What happened?” Yamaguchi asked, clearly interested.

“I didn’t know having two alphas courting you would be so hectic,” Tsukishima said as he stared dazedly at a spot on the table.

Yamaguchi spluttered out the ice tea he was drinking and had to cough a few times to get whatever liquid lodged in his windpipe out. “Wha— What did you say? Who are these two alphas?”

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi with a surprised expression before realization dawned on him. “Oh right, I haven’t told you yet.”

“Mind telling me now?” Yamaguchi asked with a hint of annoyance at being left out of the loop concerning his best friend’s life.

“Well... Sakusa and Kuroo are courting me now...” Tsukishima carefully explained. As expected, Yamaguchi got shocked once again.

“What?! Since when?! Why have I not heard of this until now?!” Yamaguchi asked.

“Tadashi, calm down,” Tsukishima said, also getting a bit annoyed at Yamaguchi’s volume. They were in a public place for goodness’ sake.

Yamaguchi looked around them, mildly registering that they are indeed in a public place. Hence, he just placed both of his elbows on the round table between them and leaned closer to the blond as he whisper-yelled, “Okay, I’m calm now, so TALK.”

The blond rolled his eyes before answering, “So, here’s what happened...”

~*~

_Tsukishima panted as he sped through the gates of his university to get to his sons’ day care center. He was running late because of a sudden faculty meeting the dean organized without prior notice._

_“That damn wig-wearing geezer. He knows I have kids to fetch yet he announces surprise meetings like this.” Tsukishima grumbled under his breath._

_Once he arrived at the center, he quickly strode up to the gate where he was greeted by one of the kids’ teachers, Mika-sensei. They had a playful banter-type of relationship, and despite the girl’s inner taunting nature, she’s communicates well with kids and is pretty good at her job._

_“Tsukishima-san, running late, I see?” Mika teased by the door._

_“Don’t get me started about that power-abusing dean of ours.” Tsukishima replied with a roll of his eyes._

_“Can’t relate.” The teacher teased further with a playful look in her eyes._

_Tsukishima smirked. “I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you. I heard from other parents that principal Sawamura is going on a honeymoon leave and that the new temporary principal is gonna be one heck of a pain in the neck.”_

_Mika somewhat paled after being given that information. “Oh no... Koushi don’t go...” she mumbled under her breath._

_Tsukishima chuckled. “Anyway, where are my sons?”_

_“They’re inside playing with Kuroo-san and that MSBY alpha.” Mika replied somewhat dazedly._

_This made Tsukishima freeze. “WHAT?!” He exclaimed._

_“Oh,” Mika uttered as she placed a hand over her mouth. “Was I not supposed to say that?”_

_Tsukishima said nothing before side-stepping the beta woman and walking past her, straight towards the door. Inside, he saw Aki messing with Kuroo’s hair as the older tried to pry his hands away, while Sakusa, who had a laughing Yoshi in his lap, merely smirked at the other man’s suffering._

_“What are you two doing here?” Tsukishima asked in a pissed off tone._

_The men, as well as the children, froze upon hearing the blond’s voice as they all turned towards him. The kids had bright smiles on their faces before they both ran to their mother’s legs, while the men were both growing paler by the minute as they looked at anything besides the fuming omega._

_“I uhhh... wanted to surprise you here when you come to fetch the twins?” Kuroo responded sheepishly._

_“Me too, but I came here first and he merely copied my idea.” Sakusa said with a straight face as he childishly pointed towards the other alpha._

_Kuroo looked at him with an irritated gaze. “What?! How can I copy your idea when we just met by the gate? We were hundreds of miles apart before that. Besides, I thought of it first.”_

_“You probably have your creepy ways, and no way, I thought of surprising him first,” Sakusa said with a smug raise of his chin._

_Kuroo’s retort died on his mouth when Tsukishima suddenly said, “Enough!”_

_The omega fixed his glasses with annoyed sigh. “Really? Bantering in front of the kids inside a day care center? My twins are much more mature than you, and you’re both older than five times their age. I should be sending the both of you here with them starting tomorrow.”_

_The two alphas bowed in shame from being scolded._

_Then he casted a gaze down to both of his kids still clinging to his legs. “Hideaki, Hideyoshi, don’t copy them, okay? It’s not good to childishly banter.”_

_“Yes, mom!” The twins responded obediently, making the two grown men bow even lower in shame._

_To an outsider, this was a sight to behold. What were the chances of two alphas bowing in front of an omega? But Tsukishima was too occupied to realize the mind-boggling situation he created._

_“Sorry, Tsukki.”_

_“Sorry, Tsukishima.”_

_Tsukishima sighed and accepted their apology. He took both of the kids’ hand in his. “I appreciate you coming by, but we’ll get going now.”_

_Before Tsukishima could even turn, the alphas were on their feet in a second._

_“Let me take you home!” The two dark-haired men said in unison, causing them both to glare at each other with an irate look._

_Tsukishims couldn’t help but smack his forehead this time as he looked up. “Oh gods, please have mercy on me.”_

~*~

Back in the cafe, Yamaguchi was doubling over in laughter. Tsukishima sat opposite him with an annoyed look as he crossed his arms, not finding the memory hilarious at all.

“Oh wow, you have to give them some slack, Tsukki. It’s in an alpha’s nature to want to please their mate and be aggressive at other people who they think are a threat to their mate or their relationship.” Yamaguchi explained as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes, cheeks aching from how wide he was laughing.

“I know that, Tadashi. It doesn’t make it less irritating though,” Tsukishima said with a huff.

“Anything else?” Yamaguchi prodded once he straightened back up in his chair.

“Well, there was also this one time...”

~*~

_“Did I not IMPLY back then or did you both just not get it through your thick skulls that I DON’T LIKE PUBLIC ATTENTION?” Tsukishima said in indignation as he glared at Kuroo and Sakusa, in front of the university gate, both holding flowers, Sakusa’s bouquet clearly larger and more extravagant than Kuroo’s one lone flower._

_They were both standing smack dab in the middle of the pavement, attracting the attention of students, teachers, and passersby alike. It should also be noted that it was dismissal time right now, meaning there are a LOT of students and faculty walking outside. This meant more audience and more embarrassment for Tsukishima._

_“I’m sorry! I just didn’t want to lose to this brat when I saw him coming here with flowers,” Kuroo said—pleaded, most likely— to the fuming omega._

_“He finally admits that he’s been copying my ideas,” Sakusa said as he smirked at the bedhead._

_“Only this one time though!” Kuroo argued._

_“Still a win for me,” Sakusa shrugged._

_“Will the both of you shut up? I’m in the middle of thinking of ways to take home two bouquets of flowers without attracting too much attention,” Tsukishima seethed._

_“Dump his sorry excuse for a bouquet in a nearby trash can and take mine instead. I brought my car so I can take you and the bouquet home without much attention,” Sakusa offered._

_“Hey, the only reason I bought just one flower is because I know Tsukki doesn’t like public attention. My flower can easily be hidden away on his books when he goes home, unlike your ridiculous bouquet of white roses,” Kuroo retorted._

_“Mine has meaning. White roses symbolize purity and innocence,” Sakusa paused and stared at the omega. “The perfect words to describe Tsukishima.”_

_Kuroo covered his laugh behind a palm. “Pfft, Tsukki is anything but pure and innocent.”_

_Safe to say, the bedhead received two murderous glares that actually had intentions to kill._

_“Right, I’ll shut up now.”_

_Sakusa sighed. “And what grassland did you pick that flower from?” He asked._

_“I’ll have you know, mine is a moonflower. Tsukishima’s favorite,” Kuroo boasted._

_“It is?” Tsukishima asked in wonder._

_“Yeah, you haven’t seen a real one, right? I found this at a really fancy flower shop and just had to buy it,” Kuroo said as he smiled at the blond._

_Tsukishima hummed, looking mildly impressed_. 

_“Okay, I’ve made up my mind,” the blond took both of the flowers before announcing, “I’m going home with both of these. Thank you for the effort but PLEASE, don’t pull crazy stunts like this again.”_

_“Yes, Tsukki!”_

_“Never again, Tsukishima.”_

_The blond started walking away when he was halted by his suitors._

_“Wait, you’re going home alone?” Kuroo asked._

_“I don’t mind driving you home, Tsukishima,” Sakusa offered once again._

_“Well, I mind. Besides, I called a taxi while you two were arguing earlier. It’s right around the corner now,” Tsukishima said as he pointed towards a taxi a few meters away from him._

_“See ya, boys.”_

~*~

“That was SAVAGE, Tsukki! Oh my gosh!” Yamaguchi exclaimed as he guffawed once again. 

“I guess it was,” Tsukishima said with a smirk as he twirled the straw of his drink.

“They must have been gobsmacked! Oh those poor souls,” Tadashi said in fake pity.

Tsukishima chuckled.

“Did they do anything else?” Yamaguchi asked, amusement clear in his eyes.

“They both brought food to my apartment, but thankfully, they didn’t come at the same time this time around.” Tsukishima recalled before taking a sip of his iced mocha.

“Food, huh? Must be because of alpha instincts again. Anyway, tell me the story!” Yamaguchi demanded.

“Chill, so this is what happened...”

~*~

_Tsukishima was busy typing on his laptop in the living room while watching his kids play with their toys on the coffee table when he heard a knock coming from the front door. He set his laptop on the couch before carefully walking past the other toys scattered on the carpet, and eventually made his way to the door. Ever since the incident with Kuroo’s dad, he installed a peephole on their door, and through it, he saw familiar jet-black curls standing outside holding some sort of large bag._

_Deeming the visitor as non-threatening, the blond opened the door._

_“Sakusa-san, what brings you here?” Tsukishima inquired._

_“Hey Tsukishima, I hope you and the kids haven’t had lunch yet?” Sakusa asked back._

_“No, not yet. Why?” The blond answered._

_Sakusa raised the bag he was holding with a gentle smile. “Good thing I brought some then.”_

_Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose as he stared at the bag being given to him. “You really shouldn’t have.”_

_“I insist. It’s from the restaurant we ate from before.”_

_The omega took the hefty bag and peered inside only to gasp at the large amount of food it held. “We can’t possibly eat all of this! Let’s eat this together, Sakusa-san. Come inside,” Tsukishima said as he opened the front door wider._

_It was Sakusa’s turn to raise his eyebrows. He waved his hands in front of him as he said, “No no, I don’t want to intrude. Besides, I bought those for the three of you.”_

_Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and smirked playfully. “I insist.”_

_Sakusa smirked back before shaking his head fondly, resigning himself to his fate. The alpha came inside the sweet-smelling home and took his shoes off before fully entering. He followed Tsukishima into the living room where he saw the kids playing._

_“Hey! It’s Omi-omi!” Yoshi exclaimed as he stood from his spot and ran to the alpha._

_“Omi-omi!” Aki also yelled before running to the alpha as well._

_The curly-haired male easily caught the two kids and lifted them up from the floor, causing the twins to giggle._

_“Hey guys,” Sakusa greeted with a smile before putting them down again. “Were you playing?”_

_“Yep! Come join us!” Yoshi said as he pulled the tall man to the coffee table filled with toy building blocks and various dinosaur toys._

_“You can be the predator—,” Aki said as he handed Sakusa a T-Rex. He then picked up other herbivore dinosaurs and scattered them across the table. “—and these are your prey. Go get ‘em!”_

_Sakusa wasted no time playing with the kids. He was so thankful he had a niece and a nephew from his older siblings. He learned how to play and interact with kids through them._

_“Sakusa-san, can you play with the kids while I set the table?” Tsukishima called out from the kitchen._

_“Sure thing,” Sakusa replied._

_A few minutes later, the table was set and the everyone was now seated. Tsukishima and Sakusa on either end of the table, while the kids were sitting on their high chairs between them, kiddy chopsticks in hand._

_They all collectively said, “Ittadakimasu” before starting their meals._

_Sakusa brought a family-sized serving of spaghetti with meatballs, a box of garlic sticks, a pot of mushroom soup, and a tray of chicken parmesan which Tsukishima all equally divided amongst the four of them. The omega also prepared iced strawberry lemonade for each of them to complete the fancy meal._

_“Wow, mommy! This is delicious!” Yoshi said as he scarfed down the food._

_“It tastes sooo gooood,” Aki said and made a face as if he was melting._

_The adults chuckled at the twins’ antics._

_“Thank Sakusa-san for the wonderful meal then. He’s the one who put in the effort to buy it for us,” Tsukishima said._

_“Thank you, Omi-omi!” The twins said in unison._

_“You’re welcome, kids.” Sakusa replied as he ruffled both of their hair, causing the kids to giggle._

_Lunch went on pleasantly after that. The sounds of the twins munching on their food, Tsukishima fussing over the kids, and Sakusa chuckling every once in a while, to the twin’s shenanigans buzzed throughout the kitchen._

~*~

“Aww, that’s so adorable,” Yamaguchi said with a fond expression on his face. 

“I guess it kind of was,” Tsukishima replied.

“Well? Continue! What about when Kuroo-san came?” Yamaguchi questioned.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose and he chuckled as he remembered that incident.

“What happened? Why are you laughing?”

“It was a disaster to say the least but, here’s what happened...”

~*~

_It was sundown when Tsukishima heard another knock on his front door._

“I have a lot of unexpected guests today,” _the blond thought as he stood and answered the door._

_He peered through the peephole and again saw jet-black hair, this time though, it was unruly and sticking up all over the place._

_He rolled his eyes a bit before opening the door and leaning on the doorframe. He crossed his arms over his chest and assessed the man in front of him with an eyebrow raised._

_“Kuroo-san, what are you doing here?”_

_The man in questions scratched his nape with a sheepish look._

_“Since we’re, you know... um... courting and all. I thought I could maybe cook you dinner for tonight?” The alpha asked._

_Tsukishima looked at him inquisitively._

_“I-I mean! Only if you’re fine with it!” Kuroo defended before slapping his forehead and muttering, “Stupid, why didn’t I think this through?”_

_The blond was mentally chuckling at the alpha’s conundrum. He glanced down and saw several bags of groceries by the alpha’s foot._

_He opened the door wider. “Better start now then, before all those ingredients go to waste.”_

_Kuroo literally beamed when he was given permission. He took his shoes off by the entrance and carried the grocery bags inside. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter before scanning the place._

_“Umm, where do you keep your stuff?” Kuroo questioned since he was lost in another person’s kitchen. He really didn’t think this through._

_“The cooking utensils are here in these drawers; pots and pans behind you in those cupboards; plates and cups in the dishwasher by the sink; knives and cutting boards in the drawers behind you, condiments are on those shelves, and any other ingredients you might need, you can take some from the fridge. Anything else?” Tsukishima questioned after his lengthy explanation._

_“No, I think I’m good. Thanks, Tsukki!” Kuroo beamed._

_“I’ll be in the living room if you need me,” Tsukishima was about to turn when Kuroo asked him a question._

_“Ummm, can I know where the kids are?” He asked shyly._

_Tsukishima hid a small smile when he saw the alpha fidgeting with the grocery bags._

_“They’re taking their naps right now, but they’ll wake up soon.” the blond answered before leaving the kitchen._

_Kuroo smiled at the thought of seeing their kids again. With the little family in mind, he began cooking their dinner. He planned on making katsudon with tamagoyaki and miso soup as sides. He took out all the ingredients for the said dishes and began chopping them up._

_As soon as he was done chopping and putting the knives away, he saw two tufts of blond and black hair on the other side of the kitchen counter. A smirk appeared on his face as he sneakily crept towards the side of the counter and surprised the twins._

_“Boo!”_

_“Ahh!!” The twins screamed simultaneously._

_Kuroo doubled over, laughing his hyena-like laugh when he saw the kids’ shocked faces. Yoshi had hands in front of his face while Aki clenched a fist on top of his chest._

_“No fair! We were supposed to be the ones to surprise you!” Aki pouted._

_“Haha, try again next time kids,” Kuroo said as he ruffled both of their hair._

_“Anyway, are you cooking, Mister Rooster Head?” Yoshi asked as he watched Kuroo go back to the other side of the counter._

_“Yep, I’m making katsudon. Do you like that?” Kuroo asked._

_“With scrambled eggs?” Yoshi asked._

_“And caramelized onions?” Aki added._

_“Sure! Anything you want,” Kuroo said._

_“Yay! We love it!” The twins cheered as they jumped on their spots._

_“Can we help you make it?” Aki suddenly asked with puppy-like eyes._

_“Yeah, can we?” Yoshi also asked with similar-looking eyes._

_Kuroo gulped as he stared at the twins’ expressions. He knew it was a bad idea, but the twins were making it harder for him to refuse them._

“How does Kei ever deny them anything?” _He thought._

_“Okay, but on one condition.” Kuroo said with a serious look on his face._

_The twins nodded aggressively, listening to what the condition could be._

_“Listen to everything I say and—!” Kuroo paused for dramatic effect._

_“And?!” The twins asked, impatient._

_Kuroo crouched in front of them and spread his arms wide. “—give me a hug first!”_

_“Deal!” The kids exclaimed before running into his awaiting arms and hugging him as tight as their little muscles could squeeze him._

_Kuroo wrapped both of his arms around their bodies and placed each of his hand on their heads as he nuzzled both of them._

_“I missed you both sooo muuuuch,” Kuroo said, very tempted to squeeze the life out of them, but refrained from doing so._

_“We missed you only a fair amount though,” Aki said as he hid his smile in Kuroo’s chest._

_“Well, I missed you thiiiis much,” Yoshi said as he squeezed Kuroo’s neck._

_Kuroo savored the moment, memorizing their shapes and scents before letting them go. “Okay, let’s start cooking!”_

_An hour later, Tsukishima came back into the kitchen to check up on Kuroo. The sight awaiting him could only be described as utter chaos._

_Kuroo and the kids had flour on their hair and clothes, batter and eggs were spilled on countertops and floors, egg shells and other packaging were scattered everywhere. Basically, the whole kitchen was a mess. He also saw four bowls of Katsudon on the table with chives sloppily thrown in._

_He cleared his throat to get their attention. Kuroo turned to face him and his eyes widened at the unimpressed look on the blond’s face. Yoshi, who was mixing a half-full pot of miso soup, waved happily at his mother. Aki also stopped arranging the sliced tamagoyaki on a plate and presented his work to his mother proudly._

_“Hi mom! Look what I made!” Aki said as he directed at the tamagoyaki he just plated._

_“I mixed this miso soup!” Yoshi announced from his spot in Kuroo’s arms._

_“I made the katsudon!” Kuroo said, joining in on the fun._

_Tsukishima’s unimpressed look melted into laughter at the sight. “As much as I’m proud of all of you, you three have to clean up that mess, while I take the plates out,” Tsukishima said, doing exactly that._

_“Okay, mom,” the twins whined, but still did as they were told, picking up trash here and there while Kuroo cleaned the kitchen._

_When Tsukishima finished laying out the plates, he grabbed a spoon and took a bite out of his katsudon bowl. He chewed the food with a pleased look on his face. He looked at Kuroo who was tying the garbage bags up._

_“You still have it,” Tsukishima said._

_Kuroo looked up from his task and gave him a questioning stare. “What do I still have?”_

_“You’re cooking skills,” Tsukishima said as he pointed at his bowl with the spoon he used._

_Kuroo’s eyes shown with pride and joy at being able to please the omega. “You like it?” He asked excitedly._

_“It’s delicious, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima acknowledged. “Now, hurry up so we can eat.”_

_“Aye aye, Tsukki!” Kuroo said before speeding up._

~*~

Tsukishima shook his head fondly at the memory. 

“That was so sweet and so hilarious at the same time,” Yamaguchi said with a grin as he swirled his own drink. “Your kitchen must have looked like a scene in food wars or something.”

“It did,” Tsukishima agreed, sipping his drink.

“So... who’s winning?” Yamaguchi asked casually.

Tsukishima spluttered, slapping his chest to dislodge the fluid that went through the wrong pipe. “Do you mind, Tadashi?! Also, what do you mean, ‘who’s winning’? This isn’t a competition! Take this seriously!” Tsukishima whisper-yelled with a glare at his best friend.

“I am being serious!” Yamaguchi exclaimed as he raised his hands defensively. “And you know what I mean! So...?”

Tsukishima sighed as he averted his gaze. “I honestly can’t say.”

“That has to be a lie,” Yamaguchi told him with a blank stare.

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed once again. “It’s just... Sakusa is very sweet and caring and my heart beats fast when he does sweet things, but... I don’t think it’s love? Kuroo on the other hand, is trying very hard to win back my affection and he knows which buttons to push. He still remembers the things I like and he’s very thoughtful and considerate but... I still can’t trust him fully.”

The beta man hummed as he grabbed his chin in thought. “I see, that’s a tough situation.”

The blond sent the beta a tired smile, “I know, right?”

Yamaguchi smiled at the omega. “Whatever your decision is though, know that I’m right here for you.”

“Thanks, Tadashi,” Tsukishima smiled gratefully.

Suddenly, the freckled-man’s eyea widened in delight as he placed a fist on top of his open palm. “Oh I know! Why don’t you invite the two of them to meet me? I’m not just gonne give my best friend away to someone I hardly know or to someone I hardly trust.”

Tsukishima looked at his friend incredulously. “That... Hmm...”

“Oh come on, Tsukki! You have to introduce me!” Yamaguchi nagged.

“I will! I just don’t want you... threatening them,” Tsukishima finished carefully.

_“I already did that to one of them though,”_ Yamaguchi mumbled.

“What did you say?” Tsukishima asked.

“Nothing!” Tadashi answered with an innocent smile. “Anyway, me? Threaten THEM? Oh come on, you know me better than that Tsukki.”

It was the blond’s turn to give the beta a blank look. “Exactly, I know you enough to know that you aren’t the same shy Yamaguchi you once were. Now, you actually won’t hesitate to beat them up if you must, even if they are alphas.”

“Well...” Yamaguchi crossed his arms. “It’s their fault for hurting my best friend.”

“—And I thank you for that—,”

“—You’re always welcome, Tsukki.”

“—But seriously though, don’t threaten them,” Tsukishima said with a serious look.

“Come oooon, just a tiny bit? As your best friend, it is my duty to warn them,” Yamaguchi whined.

Tsukishima exhaled as he raised his arms in defeat. “Fine! Do whatever you want! What authority do I have?”

“Yes!” Yamaguchi said with a fist pump.

“We should really get going now though, Hitoka is probably tired from looking after the twins now,” Tsukishima said as he stood up.

“Yeah, let’s go rescue my wife from your demon spawns.” Yamaguchi teased. Tsukishima only laughed him off.

Once they were back at the apartment, they saw Hitoka and the kids busy watching cartoons on the television. Hitoka had her arms wrapped around the two kids who were using each of her thigh as a pillow while they watched the animations.

Yamaguchi creeped behind his wife and stole a kiss on her cheek, causing her to gasp.

“Having fun?” Yamaguchi asked softly.

“Yeah, until you came,” Hitoka teased causing the both of them to giggle.

“Hi mom!” The twins greeted Tsukishima, eyes not leaving the television.

“Hey kids, had fun?” The blond asked.

“Yep!” The kids answered simultaneously.

Not a second after Tsukishima entered the living room did he hear a knock on the door. Dreading who it could be, Tsukishima slowly approached his front door and looked through the peephole, where he saw two alphas subtly trying to push each other aside.

The omega exhaled as he rubbed his temples. 

“What can I do for you, Sakusa-san and Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asked, not even masking his annoyed expression.

“Are you and the kids free? I brought popcorn and movies with me,” Kuroo said as he showed the bag he brought.

“He copied my idea again, I brought ice cream and movies too,” Sakusa said as he lifted his own bag.

Tsukishima raised both of his hands in front of the alphas before they could start arguing. “No fighting, you can take turns watching and eating the food you brought. Now, come inside and don’t make too much of a fuss.”

The two alphas obediently went inside and were surprised to see two more adults in the apartment. 

“Right, Sakusa-san, Kuroo-san, this is Tadashi and his wife Hitoka, just call them by their first names cause they’re both Yamaguchis now. Hitoka, Tadashi, I’m sure you know Kuroo-san, and this is Sakusa-san,” Tsukishima introduced them all.

The adults all gave each other some acknowledging smiles, but Tsukishima saw the glint in Yamaguchi’s eyes and the peculiar way he smiled. Oh, he knew that look. Then, the blond remembered just what their topic earlier was.

“Tadashi! Mind if you talk with me for a—“ The blond was interrupted by the sudden ring of his phone.

He answered the call and went back to the entrance hall for some privacy. When he came back, the blond had a tired look on his face.

“I have to go back to school for a bit. Some student of mine caused trouble,” He informed the group. 

“Oh, mind if I come with you Tsukishima? I have a few things I have to buy at the supermarket,” Hitoka said as she stood up.

“Sure, let’s go Hitoka.”

The beta woman kissed her husband on the cheek goodbye before walking to the front door and putting her shoes on. Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi’s stare though, and gave him a warning glance. 

“Twins, be good while I’m gone. Tadashi, take care of the house while I’m away and BEHAVE,” Tsukishima said, his lips smiling yet his eyes were glaring.

Yamaguchi just grinned at his best friend and waved him off.

As soon as Tsukishima and Hitoka were gone, Yamaguchi turned the television off and faced the two alphas.

“Uncle Dashi! We were watching that!” Yoshi exclaimed, pissed at having the television be turned off during his favorite cartoon.

“That was rude, Uncle Dashi,” Aki said with his arms crossed. 

“We’re gonna do something even better,” Yamaguchi said, innocent smile turning evil by the second.

This got the twin’s attention, already bugging their uncle to tell them what they were gonna do. The two alphas in the room however, suddenly felt the room grow cold.

“Wanna play interrogation?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about Sakusa and Kuroo’s rivalry? Who’s excited for Yamaguchi’s interrogation? HAHAHAH Let me know in the comments! I always love reading about what you guys think. Leave a kudos too if you liked it! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I would be very happy if you leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you so much for reading this!!


End file.
